La risa que ilumina mis días
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Aquella risa que traía consigo un sol capaz de iluminar el momento mas oscuro de alguien era lo que el mas atesoraba, Luancoln, créditos de la imagen a su respectivo creador
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, solo quiero decir que no soy un experto en este tema, por eso lo corto de los capítulos, ademas que como tengo otro fic que planeo seguir en curso no podré actualizarlo con frecuencia, pero como quería contribuir con un fic de mi pareja favorita del fandom no pude evitar publicarlo, sin mas que decir espero que sea de su agrado**

Se miro una tercera vez en el espejo, quería estar segura de que todo quedara perfecto, lo peor que puede pasar es que el espectáculo sea cancelado porque el maquillaje se caiga creando una imagen horrible, no pasaba con frecuencia pero era incomodo para los niños, seguía dando algún que otro retoque cuando escucho el toqueteo de la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con su ayudante

-¿Todo listo Luan?-Lincoln se encontraba detrás de la puerta con su camisa negra, la cual solo usaba cuando la ayudaba con sus rutinas

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, el siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, no importa lo que haga, el siempre dejaría cualquier actividad para venir a ayudarla cuando iba a alguna fiesta

-Se podría decir que maquille los problemas-dijo riéndose de su propio chiste-Ya estoy lista Linc-dijo agarrando su boina y colocándola sobre su cabeza, no pudo ver a ninguna de sus hermanas al bajar, no le extrañaba, ellas últimamente estaban bastante ocupadas con sus propias actividades para pasar por la casa más seguido, pero por ordenes de su madre todas estaban en su hogar antes de las once—el límite era hasta las ocho de la noche para las menores—

No pudo evitar notar las múltiples fotos que tenían colgado en la pared a un lado de la escalera

Tantos recuerdos

Vio la foto con la que Lincoln tomo hace tiempo intentando captar la foto perfecta, si bien su plan fracaso-" _que novedad_ "- de todas formas fue una victoria simbólica, ya que aquella foto en medio del caos captaba la esencia de su familia y eso era perfecto, una punzada de culpa atravesó su cuerpo al verlo lanzando un grito lleno de desesperación-" _No costaba nada que me quitara la nariz postiza_ "-

-¿Luan, estas bien?-la voz de su hermano la trajo a la realidad, su mirada reflejaba preocupación, ¿Fue muy obvia?

-Claro que si Linky, solo estoy pensando en un acto que quiero probar en la fiesta-de nada servía tratar de disculparse por algo que ocurrió hace tiempo

Lincoln asintió con una sonrisa, su preocupación por todas siempre fue latente, era capaz de detectar la menor molestia en todas sus hermanas con facilidad, siempre fue el ancla que unía la familia

Siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlas

Salimos por la puerta a la calle, aquella brisa fresca de verano los cubría con fuerza, su piel se erizo un poco, pero eso no duro mucho, pudo sentir como alguien rodeaba su brazo y acercaba su cuerpo al mío estando

-¿Lincoln?-

-Siento que no sea mucho pero es todo lo que puedo hacer-

Se percato que su hermano solo traía esa camisa negra que no lo cubría del frio, lo acerco aun mas a su cuerpo para cubrirlo del frío, mientras caminaban no pudo evitar soltar algún que otro chiste para ignorar el frio y tratar de concentrarse en el calor que se brindaban, llegaron a la casa donde se supone tendría que haber la fiesta, vio como las serpentinas y los globos adornaban el lugar, la música típica de un cumpleaños fue lo que los guio hasta la casa, fue cuando vieron a la madre del cumpleañero acercándose, tenía el cabello marrón claro

-¿Ustedes son de negocios graciosos?-

-¡Así es señora!, negocios graciosos: Listos para hacer tu día grandioso-Luan mostro su mejor sonrisa, siempre le emocionaba hablar de negocios graciosos

Lincoln sonrió disimuladamente, siempre le alegraba ver a su familia feliz, Luan no era la excepción, siempre está feliz, no por nada era la comediante de la familia, pero se veía una chispa que resaltaba en sus ojos con cada broma, cada vez que ponía en marcha su negocio o con cada vez que hacia reír a las personas, era una de las cosa que caracterizaban a su hermana comediante, esa capacidad que tenia para lograr hacerlos reír a todos en el momentos menos esperado pero más necesario

La mujer sonrió divertida, suponiendo que hizo una buena elección en contratar a alguien quien fue recomendado por su hermana semanas atrás

-Oh pero se ven tan jóvenes para tener su propio negocio-se acerco un poco a ambos jóvenes, no era para menos ninguno superaba los dieciséis años-¿Seguros que no necesitan ayuda?-

-No-negó la comediante con humildad-solo necesitamos que todos nos presten atención-

Aquella señora asintió para después volver a la fiesta, ambos hermanos la siguieron hasta el patio, donde docenas de niños jugando y riendo sin preocupaciones más que el disfrutar aquella fiesta

-¿Listo Lincoln?-Luan miro a su hermano menor con un entusiasmo que ni los niños en aquella fiesta podrían superar

-Claro que si Luan-su hermano no se quedaba atrás, cuando ayudaba a su hermana con sus rutinas

* * *

El telón de aquel escenario improvisado cerró sus cortinas, Luan vio esto como señal para bajarse del escenario, con una sonrisa radiante se acerco a Lincoln, quien estaba al final de las escaleras

-Bien hecho Luan, la rutina fue un éxito, aunque ya lo sabía-y no mentía, salvo el problema que tuvieron de llamar la atención de los niños todo salió según lo planeado, inclusive su hermana decidió alargar un poco más el espectáculo con una improvisación que fue bien recibida por los niños

-Gracias Linc-el alago de su hermano la hizo sentir aun más feliz, no muchas personas la felicitaban

-¡Pero miren que felices están!-la señora que contrato a Luan se acerco a ambos totalmente feliz por el resultado de su fiesta-mi hijo esta mañana no estuvo de ánimos pero luego de escuchar tus bromas no ha parado de reír, aquí tienes pequeña, te recomendare con todas mis amigas-después de recibir su paga y el comentario de aquella mujer puso una sonrisa aun mas grande que Luan, una que prometía no desaparecer aunque el huracán más grande de la historia arranca toda la casa con ella adentro

-Gracias por contratar a negocios graciosos: listos para hacer tu día grandioso-

La mujer asintió y se retiro del lugar hacia adentro de la casa, los hermanos Loud siguieron su ejemplo y se dirigieron a su propia casa, Lincoln agradecía que el carrito que tenía las cosas de su hermana no fuese tan pesado como la primera vez que lo llevo

-Si que se hizo tarde mientras estábamos en la fiesta-Luan miro aquel manto nocturno con algunos puntos brillantes los cubría

Lincoln al darse cuenta de esto, acelero el paso su padre le había dicho muchas veces que cosas malas pasaban a las personas cuando se quedaban hasta muy tarde, tomo a Luan de la mano al notar como esta se quedaba atrás, mientras ella dejo de mirar la noche para concentrarse en su hermano, desde hacia tanto tiempo que no lo tomaba de la mano, como cuando era chico y necesitaba de alguien mayor para cruzar la calle, un ligero cosquilleo sacudió su corazón, estuvieron así todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, Lincoln puso el carrito a un lado de la entrada luego lo pondría en algún lugar donde no molestase

-Listo, ya llegamos-iba a extender su mano sintió la otra que aun estaba atorada en la mano de su hermana-¿Luan?-

-¿Si Linc?-Luan parecía extraviada en sus pensamientos sin notar que habían llegado al final de su camino

-¿Puedes soltarme?-

Luan parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que había agarrado de más tiempo la mano de su hermano

-Oh claro, gracias Linc-dijo soltando su mano

-Ahora entremos-

-¿Pero y el carrito?-

-No te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo sonando lo más seguro que podía en esos momentos aunque por dentro se preguntaba si de verdad podría cumplir con su palabra-recuerda, no hagas ruido, no queremos despertar a nadie-

Luan asintió, despertar a alguien luego de la hora establecida atraería problemas o en el peor de los casos a sus padres, mañana tenían la posibilidad de que olviden su llegada luego de la hora establecida, caminaron con el mayor sigilo que podían en ese momento, el camino se volvió peligroso cuando tuvieron que cruzar por aquellas viejas y chillantes escaleras haciendo que el ambiente se vuelva mucho más tenso, pero al final llegaron a la habitación de la comediante, ella abrió la puerta con cuidado y con un gesto de manos se despidió de Lincoln, este devolvió el gesto antes que su hermana cerrara la puerta

Prank

Soltó un leve sonido que perturbo levemente el silencio de aquel lugar e hizo que a Lincoln se apodere una sensación de pánico momentáneo que paro cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna de sus hermanas se había levanto, fue con igual discreción escaleras abajo y salió de su casa para llegar al carrito

-Ahora ¿Cómo demonios meto esto adentro?-se pregunto Lincoln rascándose la nuca

-Yo podría ayudarte en eso-

-¡Ah!-tan pronto soltó ese grito fue tapado por dos manos

-Shhh, cállate o mamá y papá te oirán-Lincoln dudaba seriamente que los escuchen, en una casa tan ruidosa como esta, dormir con el sueño pesado era natural

-Espera, por favor no le digas a mamá y papá-rogo, la verdad es que no quería ser castigado por sus padres y quedarse sin comics o mangas

-Está bien, solo porque acompañaste a Luan en su rutina cuando ninguna de nosotras podía, pero mañana ya verás el castigo que mamá y papá te pondrán, ahora ve y lleva el carrito de Luan detrás del árbol, no podemos meterla sin hacer ruido y abrir el garaje despertara a todos-ordeno

Lincoln acato su mandato con rapidez y sigilo, cuando volvió fue llevado por su hermana mayor hasta su habitación

-Fuiste muy amable en ayudar a Luan, sé que no te gusta cuando alguien te interrumpe cuando lees tus historietas y todo eso-dijo antes que su hermano entrase a su habitación

-Bueno, Luan siempre tarda con sus preparaciones y para hacer sus rutinas, casi siempre llega media hora antes de la hora límite, cuando vi que se preparo aun mas tarde temía que algo le llegara a pasar-

-Awww, que tierno, pero aun así le diré a mamá y papá-y con eso dicho se dirigió a su habitación

Lincoln cabizbajo se adentro a su habitación cuando de repente un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza como un rayo

-¿Qué hacías despierta cuando llegue?-

Lori se quedo mirando a su hermano sin saber que decir, se quedo mirando fijamente hasta que por fin hablo

-Yo….los oí llegar-

-No parecer vestida como para dormir-Lincoln miro acusatoriamente el vestido azul marino que usaba su hermana

Lori volvió a quedarse sin decir nada por unos escasos segundos

-Está bien, tu ganas esta, pero la próxima ya verás-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y yéndose finalmente a su habitación

Lincoln entro a su habitación con una sonrisa y actitud ganadora, se lanzo a su cama sin haberse cambiado pero se quito sus zapatos y los tiro, estaba cansado, pero aun así no se arrepintió del día que tuvo junto a su hermana

Si, sin duda alguna todo el cansancio valió la pena

 **Espero que los hayan disfrutado, es una manera de celebrar que mis exámenes acabaron-mas o menos-hasta pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente llego sin apuros, ambos jóvenes agradecían que fuese un sábado, el día anterior la fiesta los dejo sin energía para nada pero ninguno se arrepentía, Luan siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todas sus fuerzas por hacer una de las cosas que más amaba, esta vez esa sensación de alegría y satisfacción se elevo por las nubes gracias a su hermanito ayudante, sabía que preferiría quedarse en su habitación leyendo sus historietas que hacer de ayudante en un show infantil pero todo eso dejaba de importar cuando era ella quien se lo pedía

-Oye ¿Hermana estas bien?-Luna se acerco a la cama de su hermana menor cuando se dio cuenta que se había despertado hace poco tiempo pero aun no se levantaba-regularmente cuando tú te despiertas ves abajo a desayunar y vuelves para practicar tus rutinas-

-No es nada-se cubrió aun mas en su cama-solo que hoy no tengo tanta energía para salir-

Luna traía consigo su fiel guitarra-Ya se, te compondré una canción que te renovara la energía-

Sus dedos pasaron por sus cuerdas tocando una suave melodía muy irregular con su gusto musical, pero sabía que su hermana adoraba esa clase de melodías, era lo único que podía rescatar Luna de una canción energética y alegre que no sea de rock, ella se removió entre las sabanas, la imagen de su hermano paso de manera involuntaria y sin esfuerzo en su mente, no sabía porque, ya muchas veces fue su asistente, ¿Qué lo hacía que su hermano haya sido su protagonista en sueños? Sueños que más bien eran recuerdos, recuerdos donde estaba ella y el riendo, donde ella le enseñaba sus rutinas para hacerlo reír, como se empeñaba en sacarle una sonrisa cuando tenía un mal día, claro también recordaba las bromas.

Vio por la ventana el sol se asomaba en el horizonte dándole una mirada a Royal Woods, en comparación con ayer que cubría al mundo con una ventisca helada

Tal vez la causa de que su sueño fuese la preocupación que puso en ella, claro tenia a sus padres, pero cuando Lincoln la agarro de su mano con fuerza.

Se sintió segura, protegida, era una sensación rara, nueva e inesperada.

Pero adictiva

No quiso pensar en nada mas hasta que inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse, mientras evitaban llamar la atención de sus hermanos, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho cada vez que el piso rechinaba con fuerza, pero cuando miraba a Lincoln pudo sentir la misma sensación de seguridad que emanaba pero con menor intensidad

-Ey Luan-

Pero seguía ahí

-Luan-

Esa sensación

-¡Luan!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué te paso?-la miro detalladamente-¿No estarás pensando en alguna broma verdad?-apenas confirmase su sospecha emprendería marcha a la casa de sus amigas para evitar ser su victima

-No, no soy "bromañera"-dijo soltando su característica risa-¿Entiendes?-

-Claro hermana-

Luna había dejado la habitación, se había quedado unos minutos más en su cama, contagiándose de ese calor que combatía con la brisa mañanera

Pero lo bueno no dura

Se levanto de la cama y estiro sus huesos sintiendo esa sensación de satisfacción que le ocasionaba, miro a su alrededor en busca de aquel objeto que le acompañaba casi todas las mañanas

-¡Sr. Cocos!-alegremente agarro a su compañero de madera que estaba apoyado en la pata de su cama-¿Listo para nuestra práctica de rutina?-

-Se podría decir que me fabricaron listo-Luan lanzo una risa a causa de su propio chiste

* * *

Su despertar había tardado un poco más de lo debido, últimamente las energías que estaba acostumbrado a liberar con la misma intensidad que cualquier habitante en su casa se estuvieron reduciendo gradualmente.

Desde que Ronnie Ann se había mudado con sus tíos sus conversaciones se vieron reducidos solo por video llamadas, mensajes y llamadas por celular.

Parecería poco, pero no era lo mismo que tenerla cara a cara

La necesidad de tenerla cerca se volvía cada día más necesario

Pero cada vez se hacía más a la idea que eso no pasaría en un largo tiempo

Sonó su celular lo agarro con pereza su celular y vio la pantalla

- _Hola amigo ¿Cómo te sientes_?-

Su inseparable amigo Clyde ya estaba al tanto de lo que sufría, siempre al pendiente de su bienestar casi tanto como su propia familia

- _Todo bien_ -le respondió por mensaje

Aunque ambos al final sabían que no era del todo cierto ese mensaje fue lo suficiente para incubrir la verdadera ansia propia

- _Esta tarde se abrió un nuevo parque cerca de aquí ¿Quieres ir_?-

La idea de dejar su habitación y dirigirse con su amigo a otra aventura sonaba tentador.

- _Creo que hoy no estoy de humor para salir_ -

Pero la cama siempre lo reclamaba, las únicas veces que aquella energía regresaba era cuando aquella chica a la cual primeramente considero una bravucona lo llamase, pero por el momento eso no parecía dar señal de ser pronta

-¿Lincoln?-se oyó el tocar de la puerta un par de veces-¿Estás ahí hermano? Mamá y Papá quieren que bajes, el desayuno está listo-pudo reconocer la voz Lola detrás de la puerta

-Ya voy-Ni el mismo se creía esas palabras

-¿Estás seguro?-parece que tampoco Lola se creía su mentira ya que empezó a abrir la puerta, su cabeza se asomo con una expresión de preocupación muy pocas veces visto en ella, menos en por otra persona-Pareces como si hubieses comido esa cacerola rara de papá que nos hace ir al baño-

Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mirada molesta de mi parte que saco una sonrisa nerviosa de su parte

-Está bien, me voy, solo ven pronto-

-Cierra la puerta, hace frío-

Lola no entendía a que se refería su hermano.

No hacía calor pero tampoco hacía frío, sin más cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Pero aun así sentía como el frio escalaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo con una tremenda facilidad, se encogió y enterró mas entre las sabanas que le daban un poco de calor, temía que muy pronto cayese enfermo por culpa del frio

Sin ganas, ni energía se levanto de la cama y busco entre sus cosas una camisa y bufanda, pero de igual forma sentía el mismo frío, levanto la vista ante el chillido que producía la puerta al abrirse, detrás de esta una Luan cuyos ojos brillaban de entusiasmo y alegría se fijo en Lincoln.

No sabía porque—ni quería saber—pero cuando sintió su mirada lejos de temer una broma pesada, quiso que esa mirada se fijara en su persona el mayor tiempo posible

-Hola amiguito, soy la alegre payasita Luan Loud-tan pronto dijo eso se toco su nariz roja-y alguien de cabellos rubios me dijo que mi asistente a despertado con una cara triste ¡Y es mi deber cambiarla a una alegre!-aquella sonrisa que Lincoln conocía y sorpresivamente volvía a verla le trajo un poco de paz

-Luan, no es el momento-apreciaba el esfuerzo

Pero Lincoln estaba cansado, solo quería comer algo y volver a la cama

-No me puedo ir, rompería mi supermegaultra código de payaso de no dejar a nadie triste-

-Luan enserio-

-¿Qué dijo una vaca a otra vaca?-

Lincoln se quedo callado esperando que con eso Luan se rindiese.

Idea estúpida

Conocía a su hermana, rendirse era algo que difícilmente hacia, aun mas si se trataba de sus hermanos

-Dijo MUUUUUcho gusto en conocerte ¿Entiendes?- no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste

Lincoln no dijo nada, miraba a su hermana con una presión estoica

-Bien, ¿Que es lo que más le gusta Lois Laine?, SUPERsonalidad, ¿Entiendes?-de nuevo se rio de su chiste

Y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta

Pero Lincoln trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir una risa

Fue un buen chiste

-Muy bien uno último-

Y no mentía, ya no sabía qué hacer si su ultimo chiste fallaba, tal vez con la ayuda del Sr. Cocos

-¿Qué tienen en común Walt y nosotros cuando nos entregan las notas escolares?-espero alguna respuesta

De nuevo nada

-Que emprendemos vuelo al ver a mamá-

Esta vez dos risas se escucharon de la habitación de Lincoln

La sensación de relajación y alegría lo invadía a diferencia de lo que sentía esta mañana, la energía en su cuerpo volvía a la vida

-Muchas gracias Luan yo-dio una pausa incomoda-lo necesitaba-

Luan asintió e hizo algo que no pensó que sucedería cuando despertó esta mañana

Pero no le importaba

Lo quería

Dio un abrazo suave y reconfortante a Lincoln

La seguridad lo cubría con fuerza en ese abrazo

Pero más que eso lo que en verdad lo invadía era aquella sensación que buscaba durante toda la mañana

Aquel calor con el que podría sentir que podría estar toda la eternidad sin cansarse de que lo rodease a diario

-De nada Linc, siempre estaré aquí para alegrar tus mañanas-fueron una suaves palabras

Aquellas palabras que se grabarían en la cabeza de Lincoln por mucho tiempo

Sintió como la comediante mecía sus cabellos con confort

-Ahora vamos o la comida se acabara y no quiero comer las sobras-se fue de la habitación de Lincoln

Y el frio volvió

Pero ahora sabía cómo quitarse aquella sensación

Ignoro a su hermana menor que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa al verse descubierta

Estaba seguro que se vengaría por ello y el terminaría arrepintiéndose por no prestarle un poco de atención


	3. Chapter 3

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos más que la tradicional guerra de comidas en la mesa de los más pequeños de la casa, aunque eso no evito que Lola haya interrogado a Lincoln con varias preguntas, el solo contesto que no se sentía del todo bien, una mentira blanca que tal vez no pase desapercibida por sus hermanas, Lucy le aconsejo un método de liberación de la mente para descansar tanto la mente con el cuerpo.

En ese momento era lo que Lincoln más necesitaba

Miro distraídamente los pedazos de arroz y carne que estaban en su plato.

Desde que Ronnie se fue ya no encontraba la energía para sus actividades diarias.

En este punto se pregunto cómo una persona podía influenciar tanto en la vida de otra, sus hermanas le aconsejaron mucho

Podría visitarla de vez en cuando, pero cuando vuelva a casa todo volvería a ser igual

Podría tratar de olvidarla, no lo veía como algo que ocurriese inmediatamente, pero siendo sinceros parecía lo más real que tenía en ese momento

Podría esperar por su regreso, no le veía caso, sería una ilusión que con el paso del tiempo y realidad se rompería con la misma facilidad con la que llego

Podría convencer a sus padres para mudarse cerca de la casa de Ronnie Ann, era lo menos realista, no veía forma de convencerlos para mudarse solo porque el necesitaba la presencia de la chica, además no podía obligarlos a cambiar sus modos de vida y amistades solo por el

No había salida

Ronnie Ann se había ido

Y lo más probable es que no la volviese a ver

-¿Estás bien Lincoln?-

Lana miro la expresión afligida de Lincoln, su gemela le había dicho que Lincoln había estado extraño últimamente, parecía que a su hermano lo habían drenado de toda la energía con la que acostumbraba estar

Solo atino a evitar la mirada de preocupación de su hermana, eran muchas las veces la cual Lana buscaba ayudarlo en los problemas que tenia regularmente

-Claro Lana-ni el mismo se lo creía-todo está bien-relajo los músculos en un intento por guardar las apariencias

Su hermana lo siguió mirando unos segundos antes de lanzar un trozo de pan a su hermana gemela, el resultado, una mirada de molesta e ira hacia su gemela

Lisa no decía nada, estaba mirando detalladamente a su hermano mientras en la mano derecha sostenía una cantidad de papas dispuestos a tirarlos a la menos higiénica de la familia.

Pese a ser tal vez la menos interesada en lo que respecta a asuntos ajenos a la ciencia, la necesidad de ayudar y cuidar a sus hermanos cuando estos necesitaban algo era palpable.

Eran varios los factores que indicaban que su hermano mentía

No podía sostener las miradas a los demás

Sus palabras no eran seguras

Evitaba el tema

Al tratar de parecer natural se podía notar ciertas acciones que lo veían forzado

Pero no era secreto que esta actitud deprimente era obra de la chica Santiago, el estudio del comportamiento social indicaba una atracción que tenía su hermano por la morena

Nunca entendería del todo las emociones de las mentes menos privilegiadas, sin embargo esto no impedía ayudar un poco a su hermano cuando sintiese que fuese necesario

Lincoln sintió la pesada mirada de Lisa, decidió concentrarse totalmente en su plato de comida

* * *

Trataba de no ser tan evidente al mirar a la mesa de los pequeños

Le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de su hermano, le frustraba internamente no haberlo hecho olvidar a su amor, pero de todas formas sabia que hacer que la olvidara de un día para otro era imposible

Le tocaba esperar

Y animar a su hermano

Luan había hecho una promesa hace años

Animar a todas las personas tristes con que se encontrase

Esa promesa tenía más peso cuando se trataba de su familia

Más cuando se trataba de Lincoln esa promesa pesaba toneladas

Verlo triste era algo que Luan no iba a permitir, no mientras se creía a sí misma una comediante, lograría sacar a Lincoln mil sonrisas y haría olvidar aquel dolor que lo perseguía

-¿Todo bien cariño?-

Su madre noto como su hija comediante había estado revolviendo su comida con el tenedor que tenía en sus manos, lo que más le llamo la atención era que estaba en silencio, no por nada era conocido como la familia mas bulliciosa de la ciudad—y tal vez del país—que una de sus hijas este callada era síntomas de que algo paso

-Oh-se detuvo para procesar las siguientes palabras que saldrían de sus labios-solo estuve ocupada-su madre estrecho los parpados-ensayando una rutina un poco difícil-casi podía sentir que su madre hurgaba en su interior como un animal buscando alimento

Los próximos segundos para ella le parecieron una eternidad antes de que su madre cambiase su ceño a uno más relajado

-Bueno-comió un poco de su comida y trago antes de volver a hablar-con esfuerzo todo se logra-

-Tiene razón cariño-su padre se llevo un sorbo de jugo de naranja-con esfuerzo todo se logra-

Aunque ninguno de sus padres supieran la verdadera razón, aquellas palabras la motivaron a seguir con su cometido

-Claro-

Volvió a prestarle atención a su comida

Estaba decidida a acabar con su cometido

* * *

Miro los pasillos repleto de gente despreocupada de sus propios problemas mientras iba a paso lento.

Hubo conversaciones alegres, gente bromeando y contando sus anécdotas, pese a su estado deplorable nadie se detendría para preguntarle porque del mismo

Bueno, nadie exceptuando a su amigo Clyde, no sabía si eran por los años de conocerse que podía descubrir cada molestia que se presentaba en su día a día o era la suposición de los hechos pese a la negación, pero en las puertas de la escuela ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa y tiempo para escuchar sus problemas antes de inventar una excusa para su maestra luego de llegar tarde

Lincoln apreciaba aquello pero no era el momento ni el lugar para dejar salir sus penas, tenía que guardárselo como lo había hecho toda la semana, manteniendo su mente lo más ocupado que podía, aunque eso significaba pasar toda su concentración a la tan temida hora de matemáticas

-Hoy será un largo día-lanzo un suspiro cargado de pesadez-otra vez-la mirada pesada de la Sra. Agnes lo incomodaba

Estaba seguro que hoy para sobrevivir tendría que resolver la mayoría de los problemas

* * *

No se dio cuenta de la noción del tiempo o el espacio hasta que vio a su hermano desaparecer detrás de esa puerta seguido de su inseparable amigo, había estado siguiendo el mismo camino que su hermano durante un tiempo

-Debo dejar de estar en las nubes o me caeré-se rio internamente de su propio chiste

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos mientras trataba de recordar una canción que escucho antes de venir a la escuela.

Si, su vida no tenia que girar en su totalidad en los chistes, pese a ser su pasión su hermana mayor le había inculcado un poco de su gusto por la música, no del mismo tipo pero música al fin y al cabo.

Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en su hermano y su situación sentimental.

-¿Luan?-

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que encontrar un modo de alegrarlo o su preocupación la invadiría hasta llegar a su vida diaria y descontrolarla, eso afectaría su carrera como comediante.

Mas que su vida diaria, eso afectaba a Lincoln y no podía permitirlo

-¿Qué haces?-

Si tenía que contarle muchos chistes todos los días entonces lo haría

-Las clases van a empezar-

Aunque tuviese que inventar nuevos chistes cada día

-Vamos-

¿Un espectáculo solo para el?, podría hacerlo reír con unas rutinas graciosas

-Llegaremos tarde-

También podrían ver unos vídeos graciosos por internet

-¡Luan!-

Parpadeo un par de veces

No supo como termino tres pasillos y medio lejos de su salón de clase mientras que el de su hermano estaba solo a dos en el sentido contrario, bueno, si lo sabía, se mantuvo en las nubes

Pensando en Lincoln

En cómo ayudarlo

-¿Esas bien?-una de sus compañeros de cabello negro se acerco-estuviste en las nubes mucho tiempo-al terminar lanzo una sonrisa picara-¿Un chico lindo?-

-Algo así-decidió terminar esa conversación

-Bueno-le resto importancia-lo que sea tienes que sacarlo de tu mente o el profesor Ridders te hará el día imposible-

Luan pudo asegurar que aquella afirmación era totalmente verídica, el temible profesor de química no se andaba con rodeos al momento de hacer sufrir a uno de sus estudiantes con alguna prueba de rendimiento

Acelero el paso en dirección a su salón, luego podría preocuparse por el bienestar de su hermano

-Me alegra verla de nuevo señorita Loud-paso una página de su libro sin prestar atención en su presencia-luego podrá darnos una excusa conveniente para su falta de presencia cinco minutos después del comienzo de la clase-

Ahora tendría que preocuparse por su propio bienestar

-Si Señor Ridders-sabía que estaba perdida luego de ver la expresión estoica que enmascaraba el tono enojado de su propia voz

Hoy será un largo día

Y se adentro en aquel lugar donde estaba segura que seria la ultima vez donde seria vista


	4. Chapter 4

Las clases terminaron luego de un largo día para los estudiantes, Lincoln salió por aquellas puertas que daban al patio con notable cansancio, la maestra les hizo la tarde imposible con sus viles y traicioneros problemas de matemática, pero pudo salir semivictorioso luego de haber recibido el total de puntos aunque le faltaba resolver dos problemas, sin decir nada se retiro a un lado de su amigo Clyde, visiblemente cansado, luego de eso estuvo las demás materias que si bien no fueron mucho problema lograron drenar las pocas energías que le quedaban en el cuerpo

-Sabes cada día pienso que alguien nos persigue ¿crees que sea alguien malo?-su amigo tembló ante la idea de que algún maleante los acosara

-Lo dudo Clyde-dijo cuando vio a una chica de pelo negro y flequillo ocultarse detrás de un árbol-aunque yo si me preocuparía de estar en un callejón oscuro-casi sintió pena por lo pálido que se torno el rostro de su amigo. Casi

Siguieron caminando por su clásico camino que los llevaría hacia la Van de la familia Loud, entre tanto Lincoln observaba impasible el ambiente a su alrededor sin llegar a encontrar nada que pueda distraerlo, no fue hasta que escucho unos pasos que iban directo hacia el de forma rápida llamo su atención

-¡Hola Linc yo te-Woooh-

Fue instintivo

Lo primero que vio fue una figura caer con destino directo al duro y sucio piso, pero Lincoln fue más rápido y puso sus brazos atrapando aquella figura aunque el peso hizo que sus brazos temblaran cual gelatina

-G-Gracias Linc-

Lincoln pudo ver quien era aquella figura que se había caído era nada menos que una tímida Luan

¿Tímida? ¿Por qué estaba tímida? A de ser por el susto, eso no impido que se concentrase unos pocos segundos más en sus mejillas rojas, lo que hizo que en algún momento se volviesen aun mas rojizos, dándole un aspecto adorable

-Eh Linc, ¿P-Podrías b-bajarme?-

Sus palabras salieron forzosas, Lincoln se avergonzó un poco por haber llamado tanto la atención, las miradas curiosas de los demás lo hizo devolverlo a la realidad, ayudo a su hermana a estabilizarse en el suelo para luego seguir caminando a un lado de una callada Luan y de su amigo que decidió no comentar nada de lo sucedido

¿Qué fue eso? Nunca tuvo esa clase de pensamientos de nadie que no fuese Lily, la imagen que tuvo de su hermana al momento de verla directamente a la cara no salía de su mente, parecía estar plantado firmemente en su cabeza y no saldría de sus pensamientos por un tiempo pese a sus inútiles esfuerzos de pensar en algún comic o videojuego que tenía pensado comprar pero la imagen de su hermana no se iba

-¿Sucede algo Lincoln?-pregunto su hermana notando al joven Loud por las nubes

Pese a ser de mente hiperactiva y creativa Lincoln rara vez andaba tanto por las nubes a no ser que aquello haya llamado demasiado su atención como para hacerle olvidar en qué tipo de entorno estaba

-No, nada-Lincoln sabia que aquella mentira fue demasiado falsa, incluso para el, pero para Lisa fue una respuesta suficiente para volver a sus pensamientos, Lincoln abrió la puerta y se despidió de su amigo que tomo un rumbo diferente al del albino

Sin esperar invitación se subió a la van familiar la cual no tardo mucho en dirigirse rumbo a la casa Loud

Luan se encontraba una fila detrás de Lincoln, igual de perdida en sus pensamientos que su hermano pero de otra manera.

Luan sentía un poco de vergüenza por el enorme tropezón que provoco su caída.

Ella había salido de la escuela bastante cansada, la promesa de una tarde dura fue hecha realidad cuando el profesor la encontró pensando en algo para animar a su hermano aun podía sentir el peso de su tarea hasta su casa, vio a un poco a lo lejos al camión familiar donde estaba esperándola Lori, decidió no hablarle cuando vio que estaba texteando, ahora era bastante sensible porque significaba que hablaba con Bobby y debido a que sus encuentros se vieron reducidos a su totalidad hasta la universidad no podía molestarla….nunca

Justo cuando iba a abrir escucho una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar aunque estuviese al otro lado del mundo, giro tan rápido la cabeza que pensó que se lo dislocaría, vio a su hermano llegar junto a su amigo Clyde

Fue un fuerte impulso casi parecido a una orden de su propio subconsciente corrió hacia su hermano

-!Hola Linc yo te Woooh-

Luan no se consideraba una persona distraída, sus bromas requerían de atención pero en este punto hasta se consideraba mas distraída que Leni

No fue hasta que vio las ramas de un árbol encima de ella que logro procesar lo que había pasado, sintió con detenimiento como alguien la agarraba impidiendo su caída al piso agarrándola desde la espalda y la cintura. Alzo con pena la vista lista para disculparse para descubrir que quien la había agarrado era su hermano

-G-Gracias Linc-dijo con voz penosa, claro que estaba apenada tanto por la caída como de la mirada intensa de su hermano hacia ella

Pero en vez de dejarla ir siguió aferrándose a ella como si al dejarla podría romperse, bueno, no podía decir mucho, ella tampoco hacía mucho amago de quererse ir

-Eh Linc, ¿P-Podrías b-bajarme?-esas últimas palabras le costaron trabajo formarlas en una oración

Lincoln la miro detenidamente por unos segundos mas antes de depositarla delicadamente en el piso

Luan sintió un apretón en su estomago en el momento que los brazos de Lincoln se apartaron de ella, era molesto, mas aun con el calor que sentía en el rostro, muy posible producto de la vergüenza, decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto y comenzó caminar junto a su hermano a la van, es ahí donde estaba ahora, en ese momento sintiendo un ligero vacio y ganas de sentarse a un lado de Lincoln

-"¿ _Por qué_?"-ella como todas querían mucho a su hermano, pero nunca sintió la necesidad de querer tanto su compañía como lo quería ahora

El recuerdo de sus brazos le dio una sensación de hormigueo tal que no pudo controlar un salvaje temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, ella deseo que parara pero era inevitable e ininterrumpido

-¿Luan tienes frío?-Leni estaba a punto de sacar un abrigo de su mochila pero fue detenida por la mano de su hermana

-No, no es nada Leni solo….llego una ventisca para ventilarme las ideas ¿entiendes? Jejeje-

Leni se quedo mirándola detenidamente unos segundos, Luan sentía esa mirada como si intentara escarbar en lo más recóndito de su ser en busca de respuesta hasta que finalmente abrió la boca

-No entendí-

Luan suspiro al oír esas palabras de su hermana más noble, pensó que había exagerado, se acomodo un poco en su lugar volviendo la vista hacia Lincoln, ¿Por qué sentía eso? Los abrazos en grupo era recurrente y normal, pero esta vez se sintió totalmente diferente logrando un resultado totalmente diferente

Pero adictivo

Parpadeo un poco y sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le pasaba? Intento mirar por las ventanas del vehículo pero su mirada siempre viajaba de vuelta hacia Lincoln

Por otra parte el si mantenía la vista fija en la ventana viendo las personas pasar en su día a día, hasta que un sensación de ser visto le atrajo su atención al voltear la cabeza solo se encontró a sus hermanas en sus propios asuntos sin concentrarse en nada mas, se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje

Luan se encogió en su lugar cuando la mirada de Lincoln se poso sobre ella hasta que volvió su vista hacia la ventana, suspiro pesadamente

-" _Cálmate_ "-pensó apoyando su mano en su pecho

Luego de eso el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo, sin más contratiempo llego el tiempo en el que todos debían de bajarse del auto

* * *

Como todo alumno que viene de regreso de la escuela tiro su mochila a un lado de la cama y se acostó en su cama cansado, en este punto una siesta era lo que más deseaba, sintió sus parpados tan pesados que era una tortura seguirlos manteniendo abiertos, se dejo llevar por la sensación de vacío y paz que tenía en esos momentos dejándose llevar por un mar de tranquilidad del cual no opondría ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo de resistirse

Una opresión a un lado suyo lo molesto, sentía que algo se aproximaba hacia el de manera calmada, un leve sentimiento de miedo se apodero al imaginarse a alguien desconocido, pero al abrir los ojos lo único que encontró fue el sonriente rostro de su hermana a una distancia muy cercana a la suya

-¿Luan?-

-Hola Linky-

Ninguno dijo nada durante varios momentos que distaban de ser incómodos para ellos aun cuando su hermana estaba tan cerca

-Luan-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

-Oh, solo vine para pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito-

-¿Enserio? ¿No será alguna de tus bromas verdad?-

-Nop, no es ninguna de mis bromas, ¡honor de comediante!-alzo su mano extendida demostrando la veracidad de su promesa

Lincoln tardo en responder, nada le aseguraba que cayera en una mentira y conociéndola como la maestra del engaño que eran, que le mintiese era muy creíble

-Está bien-pero como era el mismo siempre confiaría en sus hermanas

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

A Lincoln se le ilumino el rostro cuando oyó esas palabras de su hermana rápidamente agarro la mano de su hermano y tiro de ella hacia afuera de su habitación, sus energías fueron renovadas en un instante mientras se dirigía hacia la sala

Luan no decía nada mientras se dejaba llevar por su hermano, al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama hundiéndose totalmente y esperando que el sueño haga su trabajo y la mande a la inconsciencia no tardo nada en que la imagen de Lincoln llegase a su mente, seguía preocupada por el, mas aun tenía que averiguar que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de el

-" _No debe de ser nada_ "-

Decidió ignorar esos sentimientos por el momento, se dirigió hacia su cuarto con todas las intenciones de seguir sacándole sonrisas pero cuando entro lo vio dormir pacíficamente

Se acerco de forma lenta y suave tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido no fue hasta que llego cerca de Lincoln que sintió el impulso de acercarse aun mas, no sé, ni cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía escucharlo respirar pero no se separo y no tenía planeado hacerlo hasta que su hermano abrió los ojos, ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, la cual milagrosamente estaba libre, Lincoln prendió la consola y le dio un control a Luan

-¿Preparada para perder?-Lincoln lucia una sonrisa orgullosa

-No apuestes todos tus copos de nieve Linc, jajajaja ¿entiendes?-

Lincoln asintió y concentro toda su atención a la pantalla, Luan en cambio tuvo la necesidad de acercarse más a Lincoln, su hermano no volvió a decir nada por la cercanía de su hermana, aunque ella tuviera su hombro pegado al suyo

No le disgustaba su para nada su cercanía


	5. Capitulo 5

Era muy adictivo o por lo menos eso pensó mientras presionaba los botones.

Sin lugar a duda no era la mejor en este ámbito, pero no importaba la derrota, no importaba que ya llevaba un buen rato sin ganar, porque después de todo no sentía frustración, ira o enojo, sino calma y diversión.

El tiempo era indetenible para cada persona, pasaba como una ráfaga de viento o una ola de mar

Eso había aprendido Luan, cuando estaba cerca de Lincoln el tiempo podía pasar más rápido que con cualquier persona

-¡Si! ¡Gane de nuevo!-celebro emocionado el chico Loud con el mando aun en sus manos

Luan giro su cabeza con la vista clavada en el mientras una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro ante la infantil expresión de Lincoln.

-¿Te crees suertudo para otra ronda?-

-Claro nunca me canso de ganarte-

-¿Oh? ¿Alguien se puso altanero con su hermana?, eso te costara la victoria esta vez hermanito-

Los ojos de Lincoln brillaban ante la insinuación de un nuevo desafío por parte de su hermana, no era común que una de sus hermanas muestre interés por algo que le gustaba hacer, el pensamiento de que pronto se aburriría y se iría paso por su cabeza al principio.

No sería nada nuevo, pero sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho el cual alejo con aquellos pensamientos.

Pero al ver como las horas pasaban y ella seguía a su lado, le dio una pequeña sensación de tranquilidad, era extraño considerando que estaba en una racha de victorias.

Pasando otra vez por la misma escena que no cansaba nunca.

-Parece que ganaste este duelo otra vez-dijo poniendo el control de la consola encima de la mesa-Pero ya se un par de buenos movimientos, la próxima vez tendré el control de la situación, ¿entiendes?-una suave risa que agito el interior de Lincoln salió de sus labios

La risa de la comediante fue acompañada por la de Lincoln, la castaña sonrió al saber que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano, inflo un poco el pecho con orgullo

-Pero ¿Qué tal si esta vez hacemos algo que yo quiera?-

-Parece justo-

-Hagamos un poco de dueto de comedia-sugirió-vamos a mi habitación-lo dijo sin pensar, al hacerlo sintió algo de pena

Su hermano asintió mientas se levantaba del sofá, Luan siguió su ejemplo y fue a su habitación, cada paso que daba sentía un revoltijo de sensaciones, se sentía nerviosa, nunca había llevado a un chico a su habitación….¿chico?-

-" _Pero es mi hermano_ "-subió las escaleras y giro el pomo de su habitación-" _además el ya había estado en mi habitación muchas veces_ "-despego su mente de cualquier pensamiento que ella consideraba raro

Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Empujo con poca y menos fuerza la puerta dejando descubierto su habitación, miro de reojo cada pequeño desorden que la hizo chocar con una sensación de vergüenza.

Lincoln en cambio entro sin ningún titubeo ni sensación de inconformidad.

Aunque no tardo en llegar una sensación de nerviosismo al darse cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno. Estaban solos prácticamente dentro de la casa sin señales de alguien más que afuera en el patio.

Dos. Pudo ver una que otra prenda de Luan en su cama, una desventaja de tener la litera de abajo

No sabía porque, no acostumbraba a estar en ropa interior como su hermano, pero tampoco era como si fuese la primera vez, ya había visto a su hermano sin ropa antes

De repente sintió como el calor subía a su cabeza expandiéndose por sus mejillas y una sensación creciente de nerviosismo se apodero en ella

-¿Luan?-Lincoln miro a su hermana de forma despectiva-¿Está todo bien?-

-Eh, si claro-despejo su mente de cualquier idea rara-Además ahora que tengo un compañero de juegos que hará esta tarde increíble-al decir eso lanzo una sonrisa que dejo iluminado el mundo de Lincoln por unos breves segundos

-" _Son las hormonas_ "-pensó

Esto lo molestaba, desde hace tiempo empezó a sentir extraño frente a Luan, no podía sacar otra conclusión por su raro comportamiento más que a las hormonas, sus padres le habían dicho que la edad de las hormonas era una edad de cambios y confusiones, que pasaría por cambios emocionales y corporales, al principio no lo entendí, también dijeron algo sobre empezar a gustar más de la compañía de las chicas, ¿se referían a esto?, pero ya le gustaba la compañía de sus hermanas

-¿Y qué haremos?-

Luan se quiso dar una palmada en la cabeza, pero se conformo con una mental, cuando invito a su hermano a su habitación lo hizo sin ningún plan, lo hizo por impulso, como una escusa para tenerlo más tiempo con ella

-Emmm…..!¿Qué tal si vemos unos videos?!-saco el tema tan rápido que casi se muerde la lengua

-Está bien-dijo con simpleza, siempre estaba abierto a una tarde llena de risas ¿y quién mejor que la maestra de la comedia?

Luan saco su computadora de una mochila que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, la puso sobre la cama y la prendió, la luz ilumino su rostro levemente, Lincoln al notar esto se quedo concentrado en su faz unos momentos, detallando levemente cada musculo, cada gesto, incluso la forma de su cabello.

Lincoln recordaba vagamente como hace años, cuando apenas y tenía cinco años la encontró llorando en su habitación, el estaba jugando con unos cubos junto a una pequeña Lucy cuando un llanto le llamo la atención, con la preocupación a flor de piel subió las escaleras, se sintió más nervioso mientras más fuerte se oía el llanto, hasta que encontró a su hermana mayor llorando intensamente ocultando su cara en sus manos

-¿Luan?-

La pequeña subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hermano.

Lincoln observo los hinchados y rojos ojos de los cuales aun había rastro de lágrimas formando un camino en cada lado de sus mejillas, esa imagen partió el corazón de Lincoln

-Ho-Hola Lin-Lincoln-dijo Luan entre gimoteo tratando de controlar su propio llanto

-¿Qué te paso?-se acerco a su hermana sin dejar de mirarla un segundo

Luan lo único que pudo hacer era gimotear antes de contestar la pregunta de su hermano

-N-No es na-nada Linc-su nariz sonó con fuerza

Lincoln en este punto entendió que su hermana no diría nada y molestarla la alejaría de ella en vez de ayudarla, así que no volvió a decir nada, en vez de eso envolvió lo mejor que pudo a su hermana en un protector y cálido abrazo que fue más que bien recibido por ella, ella hizo lo mismo aferrándose al torso de su hermano menor y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, Lincoln empezó a cepillar aquel mar de color cobrizo, el ambiente era tenso, aunque Lincoln de verdad quería saber que pasaba, pero por el momento solo dejaría que su hermana se desahogue.

Eran momentos como estos donde Lincoln deseaba que los demás estuviesen allí, estaba seguro que sus hermanas o padres serian de mucha mejor ayuda que el

Pasaron los minutos, Luan en vez de aflojar su agarre lo abrazo con más intensidad

-Soy fea-

-¿mmm?-

-Soy fea-Luan alzo su cabeza mirando fijamente a Lincoln

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que soy fea!-La angustia y la tristeza que salían disparados en una potente voz

Lincoln se encogió en su lugar, el grito de Luan lo había asustado un poco, Luan vio como su hermanito había abierto los ojos sintió una oleada de culpa apoderarse de ella, volvió a abrazar a su hermano esta vez con mucha más fuerza

-Lo siento-en su voz estaba marcada la pena que sentía de herir a su hermano

Una vez que su hermano –y ella misma- se calmo pudieron retomar el paso de la charla con más tranquilidad

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Lincoln mirando con mucha preocupación a su hermana

Su hermana no dijo nada por unos segundos preocupando aun mas a su hermano

-Me dijeron fea-soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar

Ahora las piezas cuadraban, de nuevo eran esos chicos, los compañeros de Luan eran unos verdaderos idiotas –si su madre lo escuchaba tendría una buena reprimenda y tal vez una semana castigado- los compañeros de clases de su hermana eran infantiles, siempre burlándose de brackets.

Lincoln no sabía cómo podían burlarse de su hermana, a él siempre le parecía una chica simpática capaz de simpatizar con cualquier persona, sus chistes y actitud positiva la hacían la compañía que cualquiera que quiera un tiempo de risas la quiera de compañera

-No les hagas caso Luan-la abrazo tan fuerte que logro sacarle una pequeña y pasajera sonrisa-ellos son unos idiotas que no saben nada, seguramente están celosos de la increíble persona que eres-

La sonrisa paso de ser pasajera a ser una pequeña sonrisa genuina que se formaba, era lo que necesitaba oír, no esos tontos insultos que recibía de unos compañeros que ni siquiera sabía porque le importaba lo que decían de ella.

La única persona a la que le importaba su opinión estaba ahí, frente a ella, diciéndole que era una gran persona

-Linc-

-¿Si?-

-Yo-se detuvo pensando en la pregunta que saldría de sus labios, una pregunta que no sabía pero que en un futuro no muy distante causaría una repercusión no solo en su vida, sino también en su relación con la persona que para el futuro será la más cercana-¿Me veo bien?-

-Yo creo que te ves hermosa-dijo sin pensar, regalándole una sonrisa envuelta en un gesto tierno dedicado a su hermana.

Sintió el manto del nerviosismo cubrirla, ella quería oír un "te ves bien" o un "te ves linda" en vez de eso recibió un elogio más profundo, recordaba cuando su padre le daba elogios a su madre, elogios y cumplidos sinceros lleno de cariño, pudo sentir un cosquilleo dentro de su estomago y se sentía igual a que cuando comía mucho chocolate

-Gracias Lincoln-Su voz salió pequeña y suave, como cuando su mamá la regañaba

El pequeño albino sonrió satisfecho con haber terminado con el desgano de quien siempre le había hecho sonreír, logrando llevarse parte de sus penas, pronto volviéndose una discreta adicción que crecería poco a poco con los años.

-Oye Linc, ¿no se suponía que tenías que cuidar a Lucy?-

Luan s rio en voz baja cuando vio sus ojos saltar prácticamente fuera de sus cuencas y su expresión volverse blanca para pasar a una de angustia y preocupación exagerada

-¡Lucy!-tan pronto dio ese grito salió corriendo como si le hubiesen robado su juguete favorito

No era para menos, Lucy tenía la costumbre de irse gateando cuando nadie la notaba, su madre decía que a ese paso le seria costumbre, esperaba que no, no quería buscar a su hermana por toda la casa cada vez que su madre le quitaba el ojo encima, tal vez algún día escuche su idea sobre una correa, a Charles le funcionaba

-¿Linc?-

-¿Si?-

-¿En qué piensas?-Luan despego un momento su atención de la pantalla de su computadora

-En nada-se apresuro en decir-cosas del pasado-

Antes de que pudiese preguntar el video ya había empezado y con ello su tarde de risas.

Y las horas se volvieron minutos una vez más, llenando la casa con risas que salieron del interior de sus emociones el sol se fue ocultando en picada al otro lado de la tierra dejando la casa sumida en el velo de la noche.

-E-E-Eso fue muy gracioso-dijo Luan limpiándose unas lagrimitas de felicidad que caían hasta chocar con el piso inminentemente

Lincoln asintió pausadamente entre risas, sosteniendo su estomago

-Creo que lo mejor será que tomen aire o si no se terminaran asfixian y sería una tragedia para aquellas personas que quieren pensar en una nueva canción-desde la litera de arriba los miraba una molesta Luna, desde que llego ambos hermanos no habían parado de reír y los ruidos de los videos no ayudaban mucho

-O para las que quieren tener una noche de belleza recuperadora-Se escucho la voz de Lola desde el pasillo

-Se necesitara más que una noche para quitarte esa cara de nomo enojado que tienes-

-¡Estas muerta Lana!-y con eso dio inicio a un conflicto entre las gemelas mas disparejas que Lincoln pudo conocer en persona

-Creo que alguien tiene que detener un nuevo conflicto entre hermanas-

-Si-lanzo un suspiro molesto, de verdad quería seguir pasando tiempo con su hermana, pero su deber era más fuerte que su comodidad o el deseo de tener un día sin recibir golpes

-Bueno-por unos segundos no supo más que decir, muy extraño en ella-Nos vemos mañana-tarde se dio cuenta de la tontería que había dicho

-Claro, no pienso mudarme a ninguna otra casa de momento-momentos como esos en los que podría provocar y humillar verbalmente a su hermana eran mágicos y bien recibido para el

Luan dio una risa, a veces el sarcasmo de su hermano podía ser un poco divertido.

Lincoln se fue dejando prácticamente sola a Luan, sabía que Luna no estaría abierta a muchas conversaciones ahora que podía tener al menos unos minutos relajación –al menos en su habitación- lo único que hizo fue pensar en su día, en como haría su tarea para la semana que viene, en que acto tendría que hacer para la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños y lo más importante

En el divertido día que había tenido con Lincoln, deseosa de repetirlo lo más pronto posible

* * *

 **Muy bien, tal vez algunos estén enojados por el repentino abandono del fic...pero quiero decirle que quería darle un pequeña pausa para centrarme en mi primer fic de the Loud house, pero ahora que mis exámenes terminaron decidí escribir otro cap, de nuevo lo siento, tratare de no tardar mas de lo acostumbrado en subirlo**


	6. Chapter 6

Quiso volver la atención a las explicaciones que daba su maestra, pero cada palabra la hacía retroceder indudablemente al ayer, como una máquina del tiempo o una cinta de vídeo, siempre volvía atrás, la calidad del recuerdo era fresca y fuerte, recordando cada risa, cada cosquilleo cuando un chiste lanzado al aire provocaba la reacción esperada y deseada, logrando darle una sensación adictiva y embriagadora.

Trato de dejar de pensar en el día de ayer, cuando ella y Lincoln tuvieron un momento para compartir, sabía que debía apreciar esos escasos momentos, cuando no había mas distracciones o inconvenientes para que ella y su hermano tuvieran una simple charla, no iba a salir con Clyde o alguna otra de sus hermanas le robaba el tiempo de Lincoln.

Mientras más hablaba su maestra sobre la bioquímica, mas quería regresar al mundo de sus recuerdos, pero si la descubrían muy posiblemente termine haciendo un reporte sobre lo que estudia la bioquímica y no tenía tiempo ni ganas para hacer un informe de tamaño, letras y modo específico sabiendo que un error era un punto menos.

Pero no importa cuánto se esforzase para alejar cualquier recuerdo, este volvía para quedarse hasta que pusiera esfuerzo para concentrarse en sus deberes.

Pero no podía

-Señorita Luan-

-" _Genial_ "-pensó con amargura

La profesora entrada en los cuarenta miro con una expresión estoica hacia Luan, pudo identificar una leve mueca de hastió

-¿Podría entregarme la tarea sobre los gérmenes en el agua que tenían que investigar para hoy?-

Luan asintió dando un suspiro mental, se había salvado por poco, algo que no pasaba mucho con esa profesora en particular, metió su mano en su mochila y saco el susodicho cuaderno donde tenía hecha la investigación que no le tomo mucho tiempo hacer gracias a la ayuda de su hermana genio

La profesora asintió complacida, a la vez que recogía los cuadernos de los demás estudiantes

-Muy bien clase-ese tono de voz siempre traía malos augurios, cuando todos lograban superar o alcanzar las expectativas de la maestra a cargo siempre salía con algo más-en vista de que la investigación les pareció sencilla ahora tienen que hacer un grupo de dos y hacer una investigación más detallada y profunda sobre alguno de los temas que pondré en la pizarra-

Hubo un gesto de descontento en el aula que a la profesora poco o nada le importaba, rápidamente todos empezaron a agruparse con otro compañero, no faltaba el típico chico que preguntaba si podían hacer el grupo entre tres o más, la profesora remarco lo de grupo de dos con mucha molestia, a veces se preguntaba si un requisito para ser un profesor era tener el humor de perros todos los días

Se paró de su asiento en busca de algún compañero, no tenía muchas opciones, vio a un par de sus amigas en otros grupos, tenía que apurarse o terminaría sentada con alguno de sus compañeros que no le gustaba mucho su presencia o que le parecía incomoda por la falta de interacción, escucho el chirrido de las patas de la silla arrastrándose por el piso a un lado de ella, volteo la mirada al lugar del origen topándose con un chico de cabello castaño enrulado y ojos cafés

-Parece que seremos compañeros, Luan-le dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios

Luan le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, Benny era un compañero recurrente en las materias de Luan, tenía su mismo gusto en cuanto a la actuación, era un dote que él podía resaltar aun mas que ella pese a que ella se concentraba mas en las actuaciones cómicas y menos en el drama.6

Un ligero sentimiento de nerviosismo se apodero de ella recordando el problema que tuvo cuando recibieron una carta de amor anónima que en realidad era para su madre

Para desgracias para la maestra antes de que pudiese dar muchos detalles tediosos que tenían que hacer, sonó la campana luego vino el sonido de las sillas siendo arrastrados junto a la voz animada de sus demás compañeros, fue una señal clara para ambos para salir, aun podía ver el gesto de molestia de su profesora por ser interrumpida y sus inútiles intentos de llamar la atención de sus alumnos que salieron raudos del lugar.

No odiaba a su profesora, prueba de ello era que en todo el año no le había hecho una broma-directamente claro- pero era tedioso trabajar con ella por sus múltiples exigencias, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar con cualquier consulta, eso sí, si tenía un mal día mas les vale haber entendido a la primera, porque a la segunda lanzaba un grito de reproche que podía ser oído por todos en el salón.

Luan recogió sus cuadernos, a un lado suyo hacia lo mismo Benny siguiéndola fuera del salón.

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si este proyecto lo hacemos en mi casa?-dijo mirándola fijamente

-¿Seguro?-abrió su casillero y metió su libro de ciencias

-Sí, podríamos buscar en la librería que hay cerca de mi casa-ofreció

Luan se quedo un momento pensando, era cierto que en la era de la tecnología el papel se había vuelto un poco obsoleto, pero las librerías siempre eran buenas fuentes de internet

-¿Qué tal en mi casa?-pregunto-Tenemos una computadora con internet y una impresora, podríamos buscar la información e imprimirla en un día-propuso con voz animada

A Benny no le toco más que aceptar la idea de Luan, la verdad era un fastidio que su computadora se haya descompuesto y tenga que esperar una semana para que pueda recuperarla

* * *

El tacto del papel en sus manos sumado al olor de nuevo en el cual estaba impregnado casi en su totalidad, el día no pudo ser mejor, sin preocupaciones de más, la charla animada que tuvo con Clyde fue relajante, solo hablaban del nuevo videojuego que saldría pronto, eso y las sensaciones que tenía su amigo de ser observado por alguien, cada vez que sacaba el tema veía de reojo a la chica gótica que estaba a unas cuantas mesas lejos de ellos leyendo un grueso libro negro, aunque debes en cuando despegaba su vista para ver a su amigo, a veces creía que Lori tenía razón y los chicos eran bastante ciegos, volvió la atención en su comic, las historieta salió hace apenas dos días y el comic estaba bastante fresco, pudo comprarlo gracias a que Bobby conocía a alguien que trabajaba en una tienda de comics se lo pudo conseguir a un precio bajo.

-¿Segura que no habrá problemas Luan?-escucho una voz desconocida para el

-Claro, la mayoría de mis hermanas están fuera o concentradas en sus propios asuntos-esa voz si la reconocía

Cuando el sonido de las pisadas se acercaron a la parte de arriba, se levanto de su cómoda cama y abrió levemente la puerta dejando una pequeña abertura que daba con el pasillo, vio a Luan entrando a su habitación con un chico que él desconocía.

Una alarma se disparo en su cabeza como una advertencia ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué Luan lo dejaba entrar a su habitación así como así?, ¿Y si era alguien malo? ¿Y si la lastimas?

No podía permitir que alguien lastime a alguna de sus hermanas, tenía que vigilarlo.

¿Pero cómo?

Tenía que pensar rápido, ese tipo podría aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su hermana, pero tenía que estar en un lugar seguro para no alertarlo, tenia que ser sigiloso, silencioso e imperceptible, como un vampiro o un ninja

O una sombra

Una sombra je, eso era como algo que Lucy pensaría, ¡Lucy!, eso es

Con dificultad pudo subirse al ducto de ventilación, no fue tan problemático como espera el estar arrastrándose por los ductos, pero no ayudaba a su misión que cada pequeño golpe accidental que daba ocasionase un fuerte ruido metálico que hacía eco por todo el ducto, se detuvo en una pequeña ventanilla al costado del ducto, por las rendijas pudo ver a su hermana Luan sentada en su cama con el desconocido a un lado

-¿Y bien como comenzamos?-

-Podemos investigar un poco acerca del tema, luego tendremos que ordenar lo investigado según las especificaciones de la profesora-parecía tieso, muy tieso, como si cada movimiento que haga rompiese algo-a veces no se qué le pasa con todas esas especificaciones, si te falta uno, te quita varios puntos, a veces pienso de lo que le falta es un esposo-

Luan rio en voz baja, era un chiste cruel, pero no iba a mentir, también pensó eso algunas veces cuando tenía que hacer una investigación o tarea con ella.

-Si, tal vez así deje de ser una amargada y deje de amargarnos los días-lanzo un juego de palabras seguido de una risita

El desconocido lanzo su propia risa que al parecer de Lincoln sonaba forzada y desentonaba bastante

No sabía quién era, pero no le agradaba nada, a su vista parecía que fingía ser amigos para aprovecharse de ella, no podía permitirlo, a penas viese un movimiento en falso saltaría sobre él, listo para darle una paliza digna de Lynn, pero tenía que ser más inteligente que eso, no podía ser tan imprudente, no podía sacarlo ni golpearlo porque le caía mal

* * *

Investigo lo mejor que pudo en la vasta red informática, si todo iba bien, la profesora no los regañaría ni tendría que hacer una tarea para el día siguiente como castigo por las faltas en su investigación, miro de reojo al de cabellos castaños enrulados, parecía ansioso, removiéndose un poco cada cierto tiempo

-¿Estás bien?-dejo la computadora a un lado encima de su cama

-Por supuesto-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa-Luan ¿Ya te habían dicho que eres muy graciosa?-

Esa pregunta vino de sorpresa, sabía que era graciosa, pero era lindo que alguien más aparte de su familia le diga un cumplido, los únicos que le decían que era graciosa eran su padre y su hermano

-Gracias-dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, su cara se volvía pudo sentir el nerviosismo creciendo en su interior

El ambiente lo sintió extraño, de repente todo se volvió más incomodo a un punto donde ninguno de los dos se movieron, no fue hasta que Benny se digno a acercarse hacia ella que empezó a leer con claridad la escena

" _No puede ser_ "-suspiro para sus adentros, la conmoción paso a un segundo plano cuando el ya estaba invadiendo su espacio, no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo, solo de abrir los ojos en una mueca de asombro silencioso, unos centímetros los separaban de-

-¡Luan!-

Benny con un movimiento rápido volteo su cara rojiza en dirección contraria a la que el deseada

-Mamá te llama, está en el garaje-

Asentí ocultando el sonrojo de mis mejillas de mi hermano, salí de la habitación rumbo al garaje, pudo escuchar a Lincoln y Benny hablar animadamente, paso por la sala, salió por la puerta al patio y finalmente llego al garaje

-¿Hola?-no había nadie solo las herramientas y el auto de su pare

De repente pude escuchar un estruendo proveniente del interior de la casa salió corriendo apresurada, en el interior de la cocina pudo ver a su madre acercándose preocupada al final de las escaleras

-¿Madre?-ella volteo con el rostro marcado en preocupación, el sonido de algo explotando dentro fue excesivamente fuerte-Pensé que estabas en el garaje-

-¿El garaje? Siempre estuve en la cocina-de su cuello colgaban un par de auriculares-estaba en la cocina-

No pudo formular ninguna otra palabra, una persona había salido disparada desde la planta alta, corrió tan deprisa que casi cae al piso

-¿Benny?-

Lo único que vio fue como se alejaba corriendo entre gritos, tanto la madre como la hija miraron hacia el comienzo de la escalera

-Creo que me excedí con la formula-dijo Lisa ajustando sus lentes, estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad

La madre de la familia fue en su auxilio, ya lista con un trapo limpio se apresuro a limpiar los lentes y la cara de su hermana menor

-Lisa ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengas cuidados con tus químicos?-

-Sorprendente más veces de lo que una mujer casada con hijos debería-

-¿Qué quisiste hacer esta vez?-pregunto divertida por la expresión de fastidio en su rostro

-Quería probar un brebaje que hice para estimular el lóbulo temporal de una persona y reaccione a los cuestionamientos que recibe para confirmar quien es el sospechoso del hurto de mis suministros alimenticios basado en una masa de harina y mantequilla-suspiro con molestia al recibir miradas inquisitivas de parte de su hermana y madre-quería hacer un suero de la verdad para saber quien se robaba mis galletas-

Luan siempre se pregunto si su hermana se divertía confundiendo a la gente con sus palabras extremadamente técnicas

-¿Y porque Benny salió corriendo?-

-Lincoln me dijo que el invitado que trajiste a la casa estaba dispuesto a ser mi sujeto de pruebas-

-"¿Lincoln le había dicho eso?"- miro a su hermano menor justo al frente de su puerta, dirigiendo sus pasos de nuevo a su habitación-no tan rápido-agarro el hombro de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta la habitación del albino.

-¿Qué quieres Luan?-miro de reojo la puerta de su habitación con la intención de salir corriendo

-Quiero que me expliques lo que paso con Benny-

Lincoln arrugo su cara en una mueca de desagrado y admitió lo que hizo.

Con los ojos clavados en el piso admitió que uso el invento de Lisa para sacar a Benny de la casa, Luan alzo sus cejas confundida por lo dicho por su hermano.

-Así que ¿Querías echar a Benny explotando la formula de Lisa?-

-No quería hacerle daño ni que el liquido explotase, pensé que no funcionaria, haría algo raro y lo asustaría o que funcionaria y le haría decir cosas vergonzosas de él, pero cuando Lisa iba a usarlo se tropezó y-

-Luego el liquido exploto-clásico de su hermana menor-Lo que no me explico es porque querías echarlo-

-¡Porque era un extraño!-exclamo-¡No sabíamos las intenciones que tenia y tu lo llevaste a tu habitación-

-Era mi compañero de clase Linc, no un extraño-su mirada no se ablando ni se desvió-Y ahora no solo tengo que arreglar mi habitación, también tengo que disculparme con Benny por lo que paso, también reza porque mi computadora no se haya descompuesto-

-Lo siento-murmuro cabizbajo

Suspiro para mis adentros, atrapo a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo acariciando su cabello de color nieve suavemente

-No sabía que podías ser tan sobreprotector conmigo hermanito-

-Siempre te protegeré de los extraños Luan-la castaña sintió los abrazos de su hermano apresarla fuertemente alrededor de su cintura

Luego de unos minutos que parecían interminables miro a su hermano menor, sus ojos azules la recibieron expectantes, unos pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros

-" _Separa de ¿Qué?"-_

Pero se tuvieron que separar, con un sentimiento de incertidumbre e insatisfacción en su interior


	7. Chapter 7

Bufo molesto cuando vio que aunque siguiese aplicando más fuerza simplemente las manchas se negaban a desaparecer.

Las gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente con prisa gracias al calor del ambiente y la falta de un ventilador, esta vez no ayudaría abrir una ventana para que el viento primaveral entrase con una fresca y calmante ráfaga de viento, el calor era más insoportable afuera que adentro, no podía imaginar a Lynn corretear por todo un campo de futbol con las inmensas ráfagas de calor que mandaba el sol.

-" _Ni siquiera estamos en verano_ "-pensó con disgusto

Una voz atrajo su atención, no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza fuera de la habitación con los ojos clavados en su hermana.

-Está bien-se dio la vuelta sin ninguna expresión sobresaliente y la concentración inmersa en la conversación-no, yo imprimiré la información, si, de nuevo lo siento, si, está bien, hasta mañana-finalmente despego el celular de su oreja y colgó la llamada para concentrar la atención en su hermano.

Lincoln exhalo cansino mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor en su frente que salían como regadera con el torso de su brazo y el dorso de su palma

-Era Benny-dijo finalmente-dice que está bien y seguirá siendo mi compañero-

Lincoln no dijo nada, nunca pidió saber de él, ni le importaba, es más, hasta se hubiese alegrado de que la casa genere un sentimiento de desagrado en el, un sentimiento repelente para no volver a verlo.

En especial a ella.

-Menos mal-dijo más por compromiso que por sinceridad en sus palabras

-No sabía que podías ser sobreprotector con tus hermanas-su tono de voz denotaba juguetón y jovial, seguido de unas risas que causaron un sentimiento de nerviosismo en el.

-Es mi deber como el hombre de la casa y el hermano de todas protegerlas de cualquier que intente aprovecharse de ustedes-

Luan rodo los ojos divertida para luego apretar a su hermano en un cariñoso abrazo, se quedaron así unos segundos, Lincoln atrajo el cuerpo de su hermana con un abrazo de la misma intensidad que recibía por parte de ella, pudo sentir parte de su cabello caer por su frente y nariz, siguió abrazándola hasta que la pudo sentir apartándose un poco de él, sin importarle la leve incomodidad por lo sucio y sudado que estaba, para ella eso no evitaría que estrujase a su hermano en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal te traigo un poco de jugo de limón y luego te ayudo con la limpieza?-No hizo falta seguir insistiendo

Mientras sacudía la escoba y levantaba algunos objetos, el tiempo paso lentamente, fue en el momento cuando pudo encontrar los lentes postizos de su hermana en el piso debajo de la cama que pensó que tal vez no debería de esperarla tanto como quisiera

* * *

Subió las escaleras con una charola y un jarrón lleno de jugo de limón encima, adornada con una sonrisa travieso se atrevió a entrar a su habitación.

La suciedad apenas era visible, las manchas de humo en las paredes fueron removidas lo mejor posible, aun podía verse la humedad que seguramente su hermano tuvo que usar para removerla, soltó una sonrisa divertida mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con cada exhalación e inhalación.

-¿Me tarde?-el tono falso de inocencia en su voz causo un gruñido en Lincoln

-Algo-

-Prometo que la próxima vez que explotes mi habitación seré mas rápida-eso se gano otro gruñido de parte de Lincoln-¿Estas molesto?-

-Para nada-dijo sarcástico

Volvió a soltar una risa más fuerte que la anterior, no podía evitarlo, lo tenía en su sistema, mas aun si era a Lincoln quien lograba romper esa imagen suya de "El hombre del plan", no lo hacía con malicia, pero era el placer culposa que tenía desde hace tiempo, una dicha que contrastaba con su adicción de hacer reír a la gente, en especial a la misma persona que tenía el gusto de molestar.

Observo divertida como su ceño se fruncía y lanzaba un suspiro cansado-más por su actitud que por el calor que sentía en esos momentos—, entro en su habitación y dejo la charola encima del mueble a un lado de la cama, el albino termino cayéndose como un costal de papas en la cama de Luan, con su respiración entrecortada y su pecho subiendo y bajando constantemente, la castaña se sentó a un lado de su hermano, no pudo evitar acariciar los cabellos enredando sus dedos entre ellos, un recuerdo paso en su cabeza como una relámpago, esa escena se repetía con versiones más jóvenes de ellos mismos, mirando series y videos graciosos en la televisión, Lincoln se recostaba cómodamente encima de su pecho, ella en cambio hacia lo mismo que hace años, solo que ella estaba más concentrada en su hermanito y no en la caricatura que mostraba en ese momento.

 _Un Lincoln más joven, lanzaba risitas por las acciones de su hermana, se podía ver que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como su hermana mayor, solo que Lincoln tenia la vista clavada en la televisión, lanzaba un aplauso de veces en cuando al escuchar "¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?", Luan lo acompañaba más aun con las travesuras del conejo, apretujo aun mas contra su pecho a su pequeño hermano, a veces pensaba que era un lindo y suave conejito abrazable, un conejito que ella podía abrazar y hacer reír todo el tiempo y lo hacía, froto su nariz contra la cabeza de Lincoln_

 _-¿Sabes Linky eres muy adorable?-_

 _-¿En serio?-pregunto con los ojos brillosos_

 _-Sip, ¡tanto que te quiero hacer cosquillas!-empezó a acariciar los lados del cuello y los costados del pequeño cuerpo de su hermano_

 _-¡No Luan!-_

 _-¿Quién es un pequeño conejito cosquilludo?-pregunto divertida_

 _-¡Luan!-_

 _-¡Tu lo eres!, ¡Eres mi pequeño conejito cosquilludo!-_

-Luan-la voz del Lincoln actual la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Si Linc?-se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo

-Voy a bañarme, nos vemos-dio un par de trago al vaso lleno de limonada, suspiro satisfecho luego de terminar con el liquido

Salió de la habitación, Luan se saco los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, volvió a estar sola, sola con sus pensamientos y recuerdos de un tiempo atrás, un tiempo donde el lazo entre ella y su hermano eran más fuertes e intensas de lo que habían sido con cualquier otra hermana.

* * *

Salió del baño con la cabeza totalmente mojada y las gotas frescas de agua caer por sus hombros y brazos, sujetaba su toalla con firmeza alrededor de la cintura, el pasillo estaba completamente desolado, sabía que Lisa estaba en su habitación-posiblemente muy enojada con el- sin nada que perder se adentro en su habitación, rápidamente se puso su ropa habitual.

Giro la cabeza cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de improviso, sus ojos chocaron con los de su hermana mayor

-Hola hermano-dijo Luna, en sus manos mantenía en un firme agarre a su fiel guitarra

-Hola Luna ¿Qué sucede?-era natural para el pensar que su hermana la buscaba para pedirle algo

-Nada hermano, solo quería saber si podías acompañarme al concierto que abra esta noche-dijo mostrándole un par de entradas a su hermano.

-¿A mí?-

-Si-dijo rascándose la nuca apenada, había sido un tiempo desde que ambos compartieron tiempo de calidad, mucho tiempo-sonrió con nervios

Verla así era algo extraño, era diferente a la Luna salvaje y energética de siempre, la que siempre despertaba a todos con el sonido del bajo en un máximo esplendor de rock, ciertamente la última vez que paso tiempo con ella era cuando fue con él y Clyde a su primer concierto, pero luego el chico volvió a tratar de tener tiempo para el mismo, había desplazado a Luna cada vez que rechazaba una salida a un concierto, ya sea por sí mismo o porque otras de sus hermanas ocupaba su tiempo

-Claro, digo estoy libre ahora así que no hay problema-no podía seguir rechazando a Luna, lo último que quería era verla triste.

-¡Genial hermano!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-¡El concierto es en una hora, no te tarde!-grito

Una hora

¿Tan temprano?, recordaba que los concierto en los que Luna iba comenzaban tarde, muy tarde, por lo que llevarlo a él siempre fue complicado, pero nada más que la promesa de supervisión constante por parte de la mayor era suficiente para convencer a sus padres de ir.

Miro por la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto por un color naranja-rojizo intenso, la gente que antes abundaba por la calle ahora era mucho menos, no había niños a la vista y de los pocos estaban sentados en las bancas o en el camino.

Bueno, tal vez se las horas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que creía, ni siquiera se acordaba hacer mucho después de regresar de clases, pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando del otro lado del mundo como prueba de su error.

Dejo de pensar en eso y decidió alistarse para salir con Luna

* * *

 **Siento mucho que este capitulo sea mas corto que lo habitual, no voy a mentir, no fue un factor externo, sino que fue mi falta de ideas e imaginación lo que provoco esto, pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado, sin mas me despido**


	8. Chapter 8

La euforia se podía sentir en el aire, con cada grito de exclamación lleno de un sentimiento energizante, las luces iluminaban como destellos distantes en cada esquina, aquel mar de personas parecía no tener fin, mas de una vez fue empujado, tuvo que apretar fuertemente su mano para no soltarlo y perderse si no también para que no pueda separarse y perder de la vista a su hermana, se aseguro de sujetarla lo suficientemente para que no pueda soltarse con facilidad pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hermana sintiera dolor por la fuerza ejercida.

Ella era ajena a sus preocupaciones, se movía en ese mar como si tuviese un mapa del lugar, como si el camino estuviese marcado en el suelo y solo ella pudiera leer.

Lincoln no decía nada, ni siquiera creía que podría escucharlo, la banda que no se molesto en saber quiénes eran aun no tocaba, pero el escándalo que las personas provocaban, todo lo que podía hacer era dejarse arrastrar por su hermana.

-¿Luna?-Hizo el intento de llamar su atención-¿Dónde vamos?-

Si lo escucho, lo ignoro, aunque Lincoln de igual manera no esperaba que lo oyera al menos podía llamar su atención, Luna en cambio tenía una sonrisa, era normal en ella verla sonreír en conciertos, lo extraño era que no la había oído unirse a base de gritos a las demás personas que parecían tener el propósito de hacer el lugar el más ruidoso de todo el país.

Y con Luna Loud entre ellos sabia que aquello era una idea muy cercana a la realidad.

En menos de lo que esperaba la marcha se estaba deteniendo gradualmente hasta que llegaron a no sabía dónde, en cambio Luna lo soltó y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, como siguió a Luna, empujando y tropezando con varias personas en su camino.

-¡Al fin!-pudo escuchar por milagro la voz de una persona-¡Un poco más tarde y ya iba a llamar a la policía!-

-¡Lo siento!-aunque gritara con todas sus fuerzas, la potencia de su voz salió débil y leve-¡No te pude encontrar!-

Intentaba ver a la persona con la que Luna hablaba pero las personas simplemente, el poco espacio en el lugar le impedían moverse con libertad, no fue hasta que de un jalón de muñeca hecha por su hermana que pudo acercarse más a ellos.

-Espero que no te moleste-años conociendo a Luna podían lograr cosas increíbles, como saber cuando estaba nerviosa bajo ese velo tan natural de tranquilidad y energía-Pero traje a mi hermano conmigo-

Ahora podía ver mejor con quien estaba hablando su hermana.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de otro de los amigos de Luna, uno por el que estaba visiblemente interesado, en cambio una joven de cabello rubio lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, en realidad yo también traje a mi hermana-

Al escuchar eso, pudo notar como la tensión en sus músculos, podía notar como ella era importante para Luna, muy importante, intento estudiar a la persona frente a él, tenía una camiseta negra en el pecho tenia estampado la palabra "electric girl" en el pecho de color amarillo, con unos pantalones celestes y zapatos rojos, definitivamente tenia la edad de Luna además de unos brazaletes con pulseras.

-Hola pequeño, Me llamo Samanta pero puedes llamarme Sam-

Notaba algo familiar en ella, ese nombre ya lo había oído antes, escarbo en sus memorias entre su día a día, en alguna reunión familiar, entre sus amigos, pero simplemente no encontraba nada, era como un recuerdo viejo escondido en algún lado polvoriento y discreto de su cabeza.

-Soy Lincoln-

Ambos se presentaron a su manera, de pronto Sam estiro del brazo a otra persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Una niña rubia de suéter blanco se hizo presente

-Y esta es mi hermana menor, Beatriz-

La niña alzo su mano en modo de saludo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco al reconocer al albino.

Lincoln recordaba a Beatriz como una compañera con la cual no tenía mucha interacción, le conocían como sweater porque siempre llevaba ese mismo suéter a todas partes sin importarle si hacía calor o no parecía cómodo, recordaba que era una buena amiga de Mildred y la chica que siempre usaba una gorra con forma de panda.

-Hola-soltó débilmente incomodo, de verdad no habían hablado mucho.

Mientras Luna y Sam hablaban con total naturalidad, ambos se quedaron en silencio, en un incomodo silencio, la rubia tenia la mirada fija en el escenario, tratando de ignorar la incómoda atmosfera entre los únicos dos menores en todo el concierto.

-" _Tal vez sea por mi reputación_ "-

No es que fuera el matón de la clase, sino todo lo contrario, no era muy popular con las mujeres tampoco, no desde que había dado malos consejos a los chicos.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana-la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio.

Beatriz seguía con la vista clavada en el escenario, Lincoln bufo inconforme con ser ignorado

-Bea-alzo un poco la voz

La rubia en cambio seguía con la mirada fija en un escenario sin personas, pero con los instrumentos listos para ser tocados, Lincoln alzo la voz una vez más

-¡Sweater!-grito tan fuerte que sintió su garganta rasparse

Beatriz giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia Lincoln, parpadeo un par de veces cuando la boca de Lincoln se movía pero su voz no podía ser escuchada

-No puedes escucharme-La rubia solo un gesto de su mano apuntando su oreja y negando con la cabeza.

Buenos, por lo menos no lo ignoraba a propósito, era un alivio, saco su celular y empezó a escribir algo.

A los pocos segundos después la rubia saco su celular al sentir como este se sacudía

" _Hola_ "

Alzo la vista de la pantalla y miro a Lincoln con una ceja enarcada.

" _¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?"_

" _Aun lo conservo de la vez que tuvimos que hacer equipo para hacer una maqueta con la forma de una escultura histórica_ "

La rubia sonrió recordando como luego de terminarla tuvieron que recorrer toda la casa y el patio para salvar su frágil trabajo de las garras de sus hermanas y mascotas, al final optaron para que la niña la resguarde en su hogar lejos del caos familiar.

-" _No sabía que tenias una hermana_ "-

-" _No hablamos mucho en la escuela, en realidad ni siquiera estaba planeado que me invitara_ "-

-" _Así no te llevas bien con ella_ "-

-" _Mas bien diría que nuestra relación no es la más cercana, ella tiene su música de rock y yo tengo mis suéteres"-_

 _-"Sabes ¿Qué tal si un día vienes a mi casa de nuevo?, estoy seguro que mi Leni hará que te veas más bonita diseñándote un suéter nuevo"-_

Se quedo mirando unos segundos de mas, Lincoln trataba de tener el menor cuidado de no insultar o incomodar, no podía simplemente seguir arruinando su vida social con las chicas como si no fuese nada.

La chica en cambio lanzo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas rosadas, volvió la atención a su celular y empezó a escribir con un poco mas de ánimo.

-" _Claro me encantaría_ "-

Le devolvió la sonrisa con una sensación de aceptación creciente en su ser.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron en un parpadeo, lo único que alumbraban los rostros de ambos niños eran las pantallas de sus celulares, miraron con suma atención el escenario, las luces de esté se encendieron con fuerza, cada reflector apuntando a un lugar en concreto mientras una luz multicolor los inundaban.

Cuando un hombre ingles con una melena larga y castaña entro y se paro en medio del escenario, frente a una legión de fans frente a él supo que por fin la parte divertida había empezado, agarro el micrófono con energía y se preparo para dar el mejor concierto de su vida –o al menos eso había prometido—

Fue difícil esquivar en grupo la avalancha de personas que venían detrás de ellos, teniendo cuidado de no ser empujados o pisados, separarse podía empeorar la situación en especial si los que se separaban eran los niños, las mayores habían prometido a sus respectivas madres cuidarlos con cautela.

No se calmaron hasta que por fin pudieron pasar por las dos grandes puertas, ninguna de las mayores soltó la mano de sus hermanitos.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-grito Luna visiblemente más calmada y con el humor renovado.

-Sin duda ¡Mick Swagger es lo máximo!-secundo Sam

El camino a la van familiar se lleno con la charla que estaban teniendo Sam y Luna, en cambio Lincoln y "Sweater" siguieron con su charla a base de textos, a la rubia le había parecido divertido, entre gestos y fotos graciosas, al final Lincoln también termino por tomarle el gusto.

Finalmente llegaron en el auto, mientras conducía, Luna enviaba una sonrisa cómplice a su desprevenido hermano, Sam fue la única en el auto que pudo notar la mirada de Luna, se quedo viéndola de reojo unos momentos, momentos que parecían eternos

Y dentro de ella deseaba que fuese así, quedar con esa imagen y ese momento para siempre

El viaje paso sin más contratiempos, más que lo apurada que estuvo Luna porque se habían pasado con la hora de llegada impuesta por su madre, claro que eso pareció muy lejos cuando su músico favorito entro en escena, sin mencionar la compañía hicieron que el tiempo valiera la pena usar cada segundo de su tiempo.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Luna estacionando el auto frente a una casa

Era una casa simple, con las paredes de madera, ventanas y un tejado de color rojo, unas pequeñas plantas rojas ocultas detrás de las vallas de madera amarilla, solo una casa normal de una familia normal, pacifica por la noche, cuando la joven dueña del hogar no tenia que ensayar o practicar alguna tonada alocada, pero además de eso no había mucho que resaltar en ese barrio,

-Sí, la pasamos genial ¿No Bea?-

-Super-genial-secundo la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigida a Lincoln.

El chico no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa, tal vez al final del día se había conseguido una nueva amiga después de todo.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no duden que la volveremos a invitar la próxima vez que salgamos las tomaremos en cuenta para que nos acompañen-

-Está bien, tal vez digamos que si, adiós, recuerda que aun tienes que llegar a tiempo a casa Luna-rio con gracia al ver la cara pálida con los parpados abiertos y la cara en una mueca de sorpresa al imaginarse a una enojada madre Loud mirándola con los brazos cruzados

Ambas rubias se despidieron de los hermanos Loud al bajarse del auto, la mayor miro con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermanita.

-¿Te divertiste en el concierto?-

-¡Fue genial!, ¡Lincoln es un chico agradable!, me divertí mucho-

-Eso está bien-ambas se dirigieron a la puerta del hogar-pero más bien esperaba algo que tenga que ver con el concierto y no de Lincoln-

-Ah…-la verdad era que no le había prestado mucha atención al concierto

-Pero veo que te entretuviste con algo mas-sonrió con picardía al ver el rojo de sus mejillas-Vamos mamá nos espera para la cena-y con eso dicho ambas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta roja de su casa.

Se agarro lo mejor que pudo, tanto de su asiento como del respaldo del asiento del frente.

Lincoln sabía que su madre daba miedo cuando estaba furiosa, lo había visto cuando rompía algo que consideraba valioso, lo llamaban de la dirección o se comportaba de forma incorrecta frente a los extraños que lo invitaban a su casa o algún lugar –no necesitaba decir que eso ocurría pocas veces— y había aprendido a preocuparse cuando ella estaba enojada.

Pero esto era una exageración.

-Luna baja la velocidad, más rápido y nos mataras-

-Ni loca hermano, llegaremos tarde-se paso una luz roja y un auto casi choca contra el lado derecho del auto, su corazón se acelero con terror al oír como las llantas del auto frenaban con fuerza-¡Fíjate por donde vamos!-

Luna dio un giro en una esquina que nada le debía a las escenas de acción que veía en la televisión, los autos, las bancas de los parques, incluso las personas pasaban rápido de su visión periférica, era un buen momento para ser un buen religioso y pedir a Dios que lleguen pronto y a salvo en casa o en el mejor de los casos que las llantas revienten y no tengan más opción que correr en medio de la noche.

Siguieron un camino recto como una flecha, en más de una ocasión sintió temor absoluto cuando dos autos se acercaban bastante a ellos o veía a una mujer mayor caminando despacio hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Finalmente llegaron a casa con una pequeña sacudida producto del repentino frenado de su hermana mayor.

-Bien hermano ya llegamos-con eso dicho se bajo rápidamente del auto

Lincoln la siguió luego de recuperarse de haber visto pasar su corta vida frente a sus ojos como si hubiese sido una película.

-Eso fue muy divertido ¡¿verdad hermano?!-Luna ignoraba completamente el hecho de que su hermanito pensó que pasarían a mejor vida-ese concierto fue fabuloso-

No fue hasta que lo menciono que recordó algo que tenía que pregunta

-Luna ¿Quién es Sam?-

-Pues es una buena amiga de la escuela-respondió abriendo la puerta-La conocí hace unos años, en un club musical, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada, solo me parecía que ya había oído de ese nombre-siguió a su hermana mayor, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron en par al recordar un suceso que paso hace poco-¡Oye ¿No era Sam del chico que ibas a escribirle una carta?-

Luna apretó los labios fuertemente, el agarre en el picaporte se tenso, Lincoln se detuvo al ver que su hermana no avanzaba, se preocupo que habría dicho algo malo

-"¿ _Acaso le hizo algo_?"-pensó molesto, nadie lastimaba a sus hermanas-Luna….siento si dije algo malo yo-se detuvo cuando vio la cara de su hermana

No estaba enojada, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y miedo.

Miedo al rechazo, miedo a la discriminación, miedo a perder a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era su familia, mas en especial el, su hermanito menor que siempre las ayudaba en todo, uno de los pocos hombres en su vida en el cual agradecía conocer.

Sintió como el miedo la desgarraba con cada escena imaginada en su cerebro, de su hermanito alejándose de ella, de sus hermanas repudiándola por sus elecciones, de sus padres rechazándola

-¿Luna?-

Trago saliva y valor.

Tenía que decírselo, su hermano no era tonto, infantil e imaginativo tal vez, pero no era un tonto, tarde o temprano lo sabría el mismo

-Era ella-hablo al fin con una voz débil, suave y quebradiza-Ella era a quien iba dirigido la carta-

Lincoln no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo se quedo mirando fijamente a su hermana inexpresivamente.

Luna en cambio estaba muerta del miedo, el silencio no la ayudaba a pensar bien, cuando quiso hablar fue interrumpida.

-Parece una persona genial-dijo simplemente.

Sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba su hermana por su respuesta, la abrazo.

La abrazo con mucha fuerza, su hermana dio una sonrisa temblorosa y devolvió el abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

-Gracias-murmuro en su oído-pensé que…-

-Nunca podría odiarte, ni aunque ames a otra chica, por lo menos una agradable-

Sip, sin lugar a dudas su hermanito era más inteligente de lo que parecía.


	9. Chapter 9

El mañana dio paso con un suave aroma a panqueques y el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con la porcelana en la casa Loud.

En el hogar donde residía la familia, todos comían a gusto y tranquilos, lo mas que se podía en aquel hogar, la mesa de los mayores tan típica y tranquila como a ellos le gustaba, con ocasionales gritos de Luna sobre algún concierto, los chistes de Luan, las fotos enviadas de Lori a Bobby, los comentarios de Lynn sobre algún partido en el cual participo, sin olvidar los comentario de Leni sobre algún vestido o atuendo que vio en el centro comercial.

La mesa de los más pequeños era en contraparte mucho más salvaje, con comida volando de un lugar a otro, de persona en persona, todo siempre iniciado por el fuego entre cruzado de las gemelas, una sonriente Lily disparaba su puré de papas a diestra y siniestra, Lisa haciendo cálculos para mejor precisión, Lucy finalmente había aprovechado su dote para desaparecer.

-¿Qué tal la situación afuera, cabo Lucy?-pregunto Lincoln con voz de mando, oculto de las balas de comida debajo de la mesa

-Lincoln esto me parece estúpido-por esta vez Lucy decidió salvar a su hermano, empezaba a arrepentirse.

-Vamos Lucy, si no me dices que hacen nuestras hermanas, entonces ellas podrán atacarnos en cualquier momento-susurro, ser oído por alguna de sus hermanas en esos momentos solo lo conduciría a ser víctima de una balacera imparable.

-Suspiro, ¿Por qué tengo que ser el cabo?-

-Porque eres la única que puede pasar "la línea de ataque" sin ser vista-alego como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Suspiro-

Con todo el desgano que pudo caber en su cuerpo, Lucy saco la cabeza debajo de la mesa solo para complacer a su hermano mayor

-Aun están en medio de un tiroteo sin cuartel, señor-

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco cuando su hermana menor le empezó a seguir el juego, pero rápidamente retomo le siguió la corriente

-Muy bien, esperaremos hasta que el fuego cese, luego nos refugiaremos en la sala, hasta que la confrontación haya terminado-se tomo la molestia de profundizar su voz.

-Yo no estaría tan segura capitán-una voz se oyó detrás de Lincoln, era una voz burlona, cosa que solo dio escalofríos a Lincoln, pues sabía que algo malo se avecinaba

Una mano removió la tela que los cubría a ambos exponiéndolos a ser el blanco de cualquiera de las maléficas bestias en la mesa.

-Yo diría que está en una situación peligrosa capitán-Luna lo miro con una sonrisa que nada debía a la de un villano de una película.

Rápidamente las miradas se posaron en ellos, en ese momento ambos hermanos se sintieron como dos pequeños conejos frente a una jauría de leones hambrientos.

-¡A ellos!-ordeno Lola con una voz fuerte y poderosa

La lluvia de comida voló rápidamente hacia ellos, en un movimiento digno de Hollywood, Lincoln se sacrifico usándose a sí mismo como un escudo humano, las papas y lentejuelas cubrieron rápidamente su rostro, no les quedo de otra que recurrir a una retirada estratégica escaleras arriba, casi tropezándose en el camino, Lincoln cubrió a Lucy lo mejor que pudo poniéndose detrás de ella y recibiendo casi todos los trozos de comida, parecía eterno ,pero finalmente lograron lo que hace segundos creían imposible, Lincoln cerró la puerta firmemente, no sin antes recibir un taza con cereal de lleno en la cabeza.

-Creo que estamos a salvo-dijo con tratando de recobrar el aliento con una mano en su pecho.

Lucy no dijo nada, se acostó boca arriba luego de quitarse trozos de puré y panqueques de la cabeza, Lincoln siguió su ejemplo luego de sacudirse completamente, él fue quien recibió casi todo el daño en forma de comida lanzado por las menores y Luna

-Mi héroe-dijo Lucy de forma monótona con una leve pizca de sarcasmo y burla que nadie fuera de la familia podía haber percibido.

-No hay de que señorita-inflo su pecho con orgullo adornando su rostro con una fingida seriedad-es el deber de todo héroe salvar una damisela en apuros-

Soltó unas pequeñas risas dejando atrás su actuación, su hermana lanzo una débil y pequeña sonrisa que no duro más que unos segundos, pero eso era más de lo que muchos habían logrado sacarle antes, pese a ser más joven la actitud infantil de su hermano mayor le parecía graciosa en algunas ocasiones, con una despedida abandono la habitación de su hermano adentrándose en la suya propia para tratar de sacar el resto de comida de su cuerpo.

Lincoln hizo lo mismo, con una toalla empezó a remover las sobras de lo que serian la prueba de su supervivencia en aquella guerra, se detuvo abruptamente al momento de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Hola hermano-saludo Luna desde el marco-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ya lo hiciste-dijo, teniendo precaución de que no fuese una trampa, se alejo un poco para tener la oportunidad de esconderse bajo la cama.

Luna tomo eso como un sí, adentrándose hasta el final de este, se sentó en la cama de su hermano a un lado de los vegetales que habían sido esparcidos cuando cayeron de encima de Lincoln y Lucy.

Lincoln la miro, seguía frotándose con su toalla quitando la suciedad mientras esperaba algo, una conversación, una pregunta, una queja, no le extrañaría que le lanzara un poco de comida oculta detrás de ella, pero no.

Todo lo que obtuvo fueron unos silenciosos momentos que mientras más se prologaban más extraños le parecían

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

Bufo molesto, si lo que quería era hacerle parecer un idiota, entonces debió intentarlo hace tiempo, antes que el mismo se expusiera ante el mundo-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

-¿Qué no puedo pasar tiempo con mi hermano favorito?-

-Soy tu único hermano-corrigió

-Y el mejor-

Lincoln alzo una ceja, esta escena le estaba pareciendo extraña, casi rozando lo incomodo.

Miro a Luna en silencio, esperando una respuesta más aceptable, quería a sus hermanas, pero ninguna de ellas venia a él solo para pasar tiempo, la última vez que paso eso, fue en realidad para sacar un enorme peso encima de su hermana.

-Luna-hablo con un tono más hostil.

-Está bien-exhalo, como si el aire en su pecho le estuviese haciendo daño-Lo que sucede es que-no dijo nada, se había quedado callada como si fuese muda de nacimiento.

Algo raro en ella.

-¿Si?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a contarle a la familia sobre mi situación-soltó finalmente-Obviamente aun no a papa y mamá, sino a nuestras hermanas, quiero que me ayudes a planear como decirlo-

-¿No sería más fácil pedir consejos a Lori o a Leni?-

-No sé cómo van a reaccionar si les digo-un semblante triste apareció en su rostro-Aunque estemos en pleno siglo XXI, la homofobia era algo tan persistente como una enfermedad, era algo difícil de curar, pero sabía que con el tiempo podía mejorar la situación y la aceptación de las personas.

O empeorar.

No importaban las campañas, ni los mensajes de apoyos de algún desconocido en redes, simplemente ella podía sentirlo, las miradas, cada mirada prejuiciosa lanzada por el mundo, por sus gustos, por algo con lo que ella había nacido, parecía acentuarse con cada diferencia, parecía que diferencias eran solo razones para ser discriminada, razones para ser alejada y razones para ser repudiada.

Miro a su hermanito, aun recordaba como lo cargaba en sus brazos –cuando Lori, Leni, Luan o Lynn no lo agarraban adueñándose de él casi todo el tiempo-en el que en ese momento era su momento más frágil, cuando aun no tenía el conocimiento ni siquiera para caminar, lo único que hacía era verse tierno, pero el tiempo dio a un jovencito apuesto.

-¿Luna estas bien?-

-Sí, solo estoy pensando que puedo decirles a nuestras hermanas-

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué no empiezas con nuestros padres? Estoy seguro que ellos podrán ayudarte mejor que yo-Toda la situación estaba fuera del entendimiento de Lincoln, sabía mucho sobre sexualidad y relaciones –lo primero gracias a clases explicitas, muy explicitas y lo ultimo solo lo dicho por sus hermanas—estaba seguro que la madures y experiencia de sus padres seria de mucho ayuda en estos momentos.

-¡No!-prácticamente rugió sobresaltando a Lincoln-Me moriría de vergüenza, además, ellos son un poco de mente cerrada, todo se volvería incomodo y raro, yo no quiero eso-tuvo que contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, el rio de lagrimas fue recubierto con el remiel que adornaban sus pestañas, la presión en su pecho aumentaba cada día con cada preocupación, simplemente parecía no tener fin, secretamente se preguntaba si todas las preocupaciones eran porque era mujer y era más sensible a este tipo de cosas, veía a algunas parejas de chicos, parecía preocuparles poco o nada que las gente los mirase, los juzgase, hablase de ellos a sus espaldas.

Aquella imagen hacia que su pecho doliese tanto como si alguien le estuviese apuñalando su pecho y estomago al mismo tiempo, la imagen de su hermana destrozada emocionalmente, demonios, verlas destrozadas en cualquier sentido le dolía igual que a ellas.

-Yo creo-finalmente hablo mirándola a los ojos, ella devolvió la mirada, solo que en sus ojos estaban hinchadas y rojas-que debes ser sinceras con ellas-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro-le dedico una sonrisa llena de esperanza y complicidad-Ellas entenderán si te gustan las chicas, estoy seguro que te aceptaran tal como eres-

-No es tan fácil-nuevamente se deprimió, Lincoln en este punto se pregunto qué tanto le asustaba a Luna, sus hermanas nunca la repudiarían solo por quien le gusta-Es que ni yo misma se exactamente que me gusta-

-¿Cómo?-

-Soy Bisexual Linc-declaro para asombro de su hermano.

Ok, Lincoln no tenía tanta experiencia en ese ámbito, pero si a su hermana le gustaba tanto los chicos como las chicas, de igual forma la aceptaría porque ella era su hermana y era una de las personas más especiales del mundo solo por eso, suspiro frustrado, ya de por si todo era un asunto delicado, ahora todo se complicaba.

-Y es que no fue fácil-el sabia eso, este tipo de cosas nunca era fácil, eso era lo poco que sabia gracias a su poco conocimiento sobre este tipo de temas-No fue fácil sentirse perdido, desorientado, sin saber donde encajar, tuve mis amigos, pero quien siempre estuvo ahí, como un rayo de sol a mi vida, como un alma gemela, o un ángel dispuesto a guiarme en la oscuridad-su voz sonaba dulce, baja y melosa

Era la primera vez en su vida que Lincoln escuchaba palabras tan hermosas, si Luna hablaba así de alguien debía ser especial, pudo comprobarlo anoche, cuando lo invito al concierto pudo comprobarlo el mismo.

Luna estaba enamorada.

De verdad enamorada.

-Diles-volvió a insistir-ellos comprenderán-repitió como si fuese una grabadora, era la única repuesta que podía ofrecerle a su hermana en estos momentos y lo volvería a repetir hasta que entendiera o se hartase de escucharlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Luna se quedo callada mirando el suelo, con los pensamientos volando a mil por hora, imaginándose escenario y conversaciones , en especial peleas y disputas, en su pecho cada uno la golpeaba en su pecho con furia, sentía su respiración fallando y su corazón siendo aplastado por una mano invisible, nuevamente sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos nublando su vista.

Pero paro de sentir dolor o ganas de llorar al momento de sentir como dos brazos la rodeaban, proporcionándole calor y seguridad.

Era Lincoln, su hermano era el único que conocía que podía trasmitir ese calor reconfortante y protector, era un sentimiento de verdad acogedor, saber que había mas personas en el mundo en el cual podía confiar.

Fue como una revelación en ese momento, no solo tenía a Lincoln y Sam, también tenía más gente en la que apoyarse, ella tenía a su familia, iban a apoyarla pese a todo, pese a sus gustos, no lo discriminarían.

-Gracias Linc-

-¿Vas a decirles?-

-Aun no-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto irritado pensando que toda su conversación bien podría haber sido solo para que Luna retroceda un paso

-Porque tengo que reunir valor Linc, tengo que saber que decirles, como decirles, encontrar un momento perfecto-

Bueno, ahora solo tocaba esperar, suspiro internamente, toda esta situación le era incomoda y lo peor es que no sabía cómo actuar, solo deseaba que Luna pudiese decirle pronto a sus hermanas, ellas tenían mucho más conocimientos en estos temas o padres para que puedan darle un consejo mucho mejor que lo que él hacía.

-Gracias hermano-

-No hay de que Luna-le sonrió

Estuvieron así en un silencio cómodo, pero al final se separaron, Luna se limpio suavemente sus irritados ojos hinchados.

Luna se levanto despidiéndose de su hermano, hasta que abrió la puerta, dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando vio algo caer

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-¡Ese lenguaje Luna!-grito su madre desde abajo

El responsable fue nada menos que una cubeta que había caído, todo el agua en su interior había sido vertida en el piso, pero era obvio quien era el que puso la cubeta encima de la puerta y para quien estaba destinado

-¡Luan!-gritaron ambos hermanos tan fuerte como pudieron

La susodicha entro con una sonrisa tan remarcada que recordaba al gato Cheshire de Alicia del país de maravillas, solo que Luan no era un gato o desaparecería y no acosaba a ninguna rubia llamada Alicia

-¡Hermana casi me empapas con tu broma!-antes que Luan viese su rímel cayendo de sus ojos hinchados y rojizos.

-Lo siento Lunala-recogio la cubeta del suelo húmedo-Esto iba para Linc-rio con gracia

Lincoln la miro con el ceño fruncido, era una costumbre molesta de Luan, ella en cambio dejo de reír para sorpresa de Lincoln, inflo sus mejillas y miro con la misma intensidad a Lincoln

-¿Qué?-su tono reflejaba molestia.

-Nada, simplemente me gustaría que dejaras de tratar de hacerme bromas pesadas-respondió

-Relájate ¿Quieres?, solo era una simple broma-

-¡Pudiste herir a Luna o a mí!-

-No seas exagerado, yo siempre reviso mis bromas varias veces para asegurarme que no fallen-

-¡De igual manera, pudiste haber fallado!-

-¡Pero no sucedió! ¡¿Ok?!, ¡nada malo sucedió! ¡No tienes que empezar a llorar como una niña pequeña!-

Luna era una simple expectante de la discusión, con cada palabra que se lanzaban, la intensidad en sus voces y palabras crecía, en este punto Luna se sentía aun mas incomoda, mientras los gritos subían de volumen.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que una broma se hace para reír?!-

-¡Eso es lo que hago genio!-

-¡A mí no me parecen divertidos, idiota!-

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota, estúpido?!-

-¡¿A quién mas idiota?!-

-¡Estúpido!-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Suficiente!-con una portazo que saco un susto pequeño a todos, el padre de la familia se hizo presente-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡Luan trato de tirarme agua encima, de nuevo!-

-¡Lincoln no entiende lo que es una broma!-

-¡Tú tampoco lo entiendes!-

-¡Cállate!-gruño rechinando los dientes los cuales brillaban un poco gracias a sus aparatos dentales

-¡Suficiente!-grito aun mas fuerte el adulto de la familia-¡Estarán castigados hasta que se disculpen el uno con el otro!-

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos momentos, refunfuñaron sacudiendo la cabeza en la dirección contraria, el padre suspiro exasperado y termino por sacar a Luan y Luna de la habitación.

Lincoln estaba enojado, con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, intento calmar sus nervios controlando su respiración, pudo sentir como toda la molestia y la ira salían poco a poco con cada exhalación.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Luan?, entendía que se había molesto por gritarle, pero actuó mucho más agresiva que de costumbre, se tiro en la cama y agarro un comic que tenia debajo de la almohada tratando de despejar su mente, definitivamente no iba a disculparse, el tenia todo el derecho de estar enojado, ese viejo y tonto truco de Luan siempre le pareció molesto, en especial porque parecía que solo iba dirigido a él.

Decidió tomar una siesta e intentar olvidar la crisis de Luna, la constancia de Luan y su castigo, ya idearía algo para salir del castigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Dos meses

Pasaron unos dos meses, Luna tardo todo un mes para reunir el valor para decírselo a su familia, luego otro mes para decidir él cuando y el donde y el cómo, para abrirse a sus hermanas, ni siquiera la más cercana de ellas, la cual estaba empeñada en dejarle su firma con tinta de crema en su cara todos los días.

Mientras tanto tenia a Lincoln para desahogar sus penas, sus pensamientos, sus temores, el seria su confidente, su pequeña confesionario mudo para que pueda abrirse sin temor a aquellas miradas que en silencio juzgaban con asco y repulsión lo diferente, por todo ese tiempo fue donde Luna iba cuando las dudas aumentaban, la presión a cada acción erróneo haciendo una presión en su cabeza, cada falla que se veía en sí misma, en su cuerpo, actitud, vida, en todo.

Lincoln resguardo cada uno-o lo suficientes para considerarse a sí mismo un digno psicólogo para su hermana habiendo estudiado de forma superficial los pensamientos internos que pasaba por su cabeza-

Pero finalmente el día tenía que llegar, fue de noche a un par de horas antes de dormir, recordaba cómo sus parpados le pesaban y sus deseos de mantenerse despierto se disminuían a cada momento, sus hermanas no estaban mejor que él, recordaba que el cansancio se mantenía en el aire.

Luna en cambio no paraba de mirar la puerta, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo hasta su cama taparse y dormir, guardando su secreto para ella misma y sus sueños, donde su hermana no podía alejarse de ella, donde nadie la juzgaba, donde podía rockear con Sam toda la noche sin preocuparse de dar un paso adelante y ser rechazada.

Eso era mejor que la amarga realidad que le esperaba, era lo que temía, ser apartada por las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

Pero no pudo correr mucho, su hermano estaba ahí para detenerla, como un guardián silencioso se paro en su camino, Luna se mordió el labio nerviosa, sabía que tenía que decirlo, si no lo hacía hoy, no lo haría nunca, pero le era imposible no sentir pánico, los corazón se aceleraba, su mente recreaba las imágenes, las miradas.

Con un suspiro, las piernas temblando y el aire faltando en su interior y el miedo, todos los escenarios malos posibles cruzando por su cabeza en la diminuta cantidad de un segundo, arrebatando todo gramo de valentía en su cuerpo, finalmente lo dijo.

-Tengo algo que decirles-

La miraron con atención y las miradas nunca se habían sentido tan pesadas, expectantes, callando su voz y su valor.

-Lori-la mayor la miro con suma atención, era la primera vez que veía a su hermana menor tan asustada, la preocupación creció desde el centro de su estomago, pero no lo demostró, dejo que se quede guardado en su interior-¿Podrías sacar a las más pequeñas hasta que terminemos?- con un asentimiento silencioso Lori llevo a las más pequeñas y a Lincoln afuera

Pero Luna lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo debajo del codo, casi aferrándose a su brazo, a este paso creía que le dejaría una marca rojiza de sus dedos, Lincoln la miro a los ojos, Luna le devolvió la mirada prácticamente suplicando que se quedase, ambos hermanos entendieron, Lori dejo a su hermano quedarse preguntándose internamente porque las menores no podían escuchar, las otras salieron a regañadientes con una amenaza de parte de la mayor de la familia, finalmente con todo el ambiente más calmado y todos sentadas

Finalmente llego el momento para hablar.

-¿Y bien Luna?-Lynn ya se impaciento, el silencio en el ambiente era inquietante e incomodo, dormir era lo único que quería, su pie chocaba constantemente con el piso.

Luna miro a sus hermanas, y saco valor de donde creyó que no tenia

-Soy bisexual-

Y lo que más temía se presento.

Silencio, por parte de sus hermanas, Lincoln pudo retener el miedo con una sonrisa llena de confort, apoyándola silenciosamente

Sus nervios que fundieron con su piel cuando escucho los pasos, Leni se había levantado, con pasos firmes que nunca creyó ver en ella, llena de tranquilidad y paz junto una sonrisa genuina que libero las preocupaciones de Luna

-Leni-

-Shhh-

La callo, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo alegando que todo estaría bien, Luna recibió el abrazo con gusto, lentamente sintió como las demás se unían en un gesto silencioso y Luna lo atesoro con todo su ser en un silencio reconfortante, Luna disfruto cada segundo de ese abrazo, sintiéndose segura y confortada.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, todo ante la atenta mirada encariñada con la escena de Lincoln.

Finalmente se separaron lentamente de su hermana

-Te presentare a unas amigas, ¡Seguro que les caes bien!-la dulzura de Leni llego hasta el corazón de su hermana provocando una tenue sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro

-Tendré que entrenar el doble para patear a los chicos y chicas que te rechazan, ¡Ya verás que se pensaran dos veces antes de romper tu corazón!-

-Te pondré tan bella que ningún chico o chica se podrá resistir a sus encantos-Lori no perdió el tiempo y Luna sabía que no había un no por respuesta

-Un buen chiste siempre anima las cosas sin importar si es chico o chica-

Luna no cabía en su propia felicidad, sus temores disminuyeron cuando Leni vino apresuradamente hacia ella como una madre buscaba a su pequeño hijo, con cada abrazo y palabra de ánimo sus temores se vieron sepultados en su subconsciente permitiéndose respirar y dormir en paz.

Después de promesas y palabras de apoyo finalmente se fueron, las pequeñas fueron al otro lado de la puerta

-Creí haberles dicho que se fueran a dormir-

-Corrección-Lisa se ajusto los lentes y con la misma indiferencia de siempre como si un maestro estuviese hablando con un estudiante molesto prosiguió-dijiste que saliéramos, no que nos fuéramos a dormir-

-¡Pues váyanse a dormir antes que los convierta en pretzel humano!-rugió con la misma intensidad con la que su cara se volvía roja y sus ojos se abrían con ferocidad

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta que alguien me diga que fue lo que paso aquí!-exigió Lola, con su chillona y fuerte voz taladrando en el oído de todos

-La "Señorita gritona" tiene razón, yo también quiero saber-

-¡¿A quién llamas "Señorita gritona"'?!, y ¿Por qué Lincoln si puede quedarse?-

-Po-po-

-¡Suficiente!-vocifero con fuerza la mayor de las hijas-¡Se van a ir a dormir y se acabo!-

Las menores se resistían con saña, pero la dura mirada de la rubia mayor hizo menguar las voluntades de cada una de ellas, lentamente retirándose de la habitación fue el turno de las mayores, Lincoln se tomo el tiempo suficiente para pasar lentamente por el lado de Luna, con la misma sonrisa que le había dado desde que empezó a hablar, ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa llena de felicidad marcando la calma que sentía en su interior.

Y Lincoln se fue, regresando a su habitación con la satisfacción interna de haber hecho lo correcto.

Con pasos lentos se adentro en su habitación, el desorden de esa mañana producto del inesperado juego con Lynn seguía replegado por toda la habitación, tuvo que poner todo su empeño en pisar por donde no hubiese juguetes o pelotas, cuando por fin llego al borde de la cama incitándole a acostarse y tener un sueño que podía durar todo el día, lo miro con impaciencia, como si fuese lo único que necesitase en la vida fuese esa cama que con el pasar de los años ya no soportaría su estatura.

Fue como si un rayo pasara en su mente, se detuvo antes de que pudiese acostarse pese a que su espalda y sus músculos le rogaban con suplicas dolorosas, miro la cama expectante, debajo de las sabanas detalladamente acomodada para que no se notase, agarrando las sabanas con un gesto de fastidio tiro de las sabanas de suave seda color purpura descubriendo una bolsa que se hinchaba a cada momento como un globo.

Fue por puro instinto, se acostó en el piso y se arrastro lo más rápido que pudo por debajo de la cama.

No tardo mucho hasta que un sonoro _plam_ hiciese acto de aparición con un ruido pegajoso, cuando saco la cabeza del lugar oscuro donde estaba y vio con horror como su habitación fue forrada con una crema de color vainilla claro.

No tuvo que ser el mejor detective del mundo o el hombre más sabio para saber quien fue el responsable de aquel cremoso atentado contra su persona.

-¡Luan!-

Por la puerta cual fantasma de película de terror apareció asomando lentamente la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, mostrando sin ningún descaro sus dientes decorados con finos hilos metálicos

Lincoln suspiro con fastidio y molestia.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, si antes su gusto intenso por las bromas era….intenso, ahora era el doble, cada mañana era un supervivencia para mantener su dignidad intacta, ella era la causante de que tuviese miedo a usar un pequeño bolígrafo, siempre alerta de alguna anormalidad por si se le ocurría explotar, lastimosamente no podía predecir las elaboradas bromas de su hermana mayor, ella se había vuelto su sombra, estaba presente para ver su obra final dar frutos, pero los últimos días había demostrado ser más astuto, siempre con un paso delante de ella.

Pero se sentía sofocado, nunca había sido tan constante, tener un ojo en su espalda le pasaba factura.

-¿Qué te pasa Luan?-pregunto tan secamente como podía en un tono muerto entre la preocupación y el enojo

-Nada, ¿No puedo hacerle una pequeña broma a mi pequeño hermanito?-lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mirada agria dirigido totalmente a su persona-Bien, limpiare todo el desastre-

Con toda la pereza que pudo caber en su cuerpo, agarro las sabanas y las envolvió como una gran pelota, con dificultad pudo balancearse por la habitación para no caer por culpa de todos los juguetes esparcidos, reprimió una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño conejo puesto delicadamente en el mueble pegado a un costado de la cama.

Lincoln como pudo limpio con un trapo, a veces no podía saber que se traía en la cabeza Luan para elaborar semejantes hazañas, ahora se paso una buena parte de la noche limpiando el desastre causado por una broma que solo le traía gracia a su hermana.

Luego de todo el problema que tuvo para limpiar sin alertar a ninguna de sus hermanas, con las paredes demasiado delgadas fue complicada, el también podía escuchar en ocasiones los fuertes ronquidos de sus hermanas, los cuales en contra de las delgadas paredes, parecían empeñadas en hacerse escuchar por toda la casa.

Miro con tranquilidad y un poco de cansancio el entorno de su habitación, con el piso mojado y las paredes un poco húmedas pero al menos pudo quitar toda la porquería que provoco la broma de Luan.

Ahora solo faltaba sus sabanas, era raro, se supone que para cuando haya terminado de limpiar su habitación Luan ya debería de estar con sus sabanas limpias.

-Seguramente le está haciendo algo raro-ya podía sentir el polvo pica-pica entre sus sabanas irritando su piel toda la noche.

Salió de su habitación y cruzo el pasillo, la vio parada mirando fijamente la oscuridad que conducía hacia abajo en el sótano, con sus sabanas y almohadas aun en sus brazos

-¿Luan?-

Ella se sobresalto un poco al escuchar de improviso la voz de su hermano, regalándole una sonrisa cuando el pequeño susto paso

-¿Por qué no bajas?-

-La luz no funciona-dijo bajando y subiendo el interruptor de la luz pero aparte de los chasquidos no hacía nada, la caminata desde el pasillo hasta el sótano seguía tan oscuro como recordaba y si encendían las luces del pasillo podrían despertar a alguna de sus hermanas, y nadie quería ver a sus hermanas con falta de sueño si no fuese por una muy buena excusa

-¿Por qué no usas la linterna de tu celular?-

-Oh-se quedo en silencio unos segundos mirando a su hermano-no lo había pensado-dijo con inseguridad.

Acto seguido con una mano sujetando la bola que se había convertido las sabanas envolviendo las almohadas y con la otra saco del bolsillo de su larga falda amarilla su celular de color gris y protector amarillo, la luz ilumino el camino con facilidad

-Ya que estas aquí, ¿Me quieres ayudar?-

Lincoln la miro, su rostro prácticamente suplicándole silenciosamente que se quede, igual a la que hace no menos de unas horas Luna había tenido cuando lo agarro del brazo cuando casi lo echan de la reunión.

-Ok-dijo finalmente agarrando la sabana mientras ella quitaba las almohadas blancas y la funda de la cama

Así ambos bajaron, los pasos de Lincoln eran firmes diferencia de los lentos pasos de Luan al bajar, no fue sino hasta que llego al final de las escaleras que miro el panorama de un modo diferente

-¿Te asusta el sótano?

-Claro que no-replico rápidamente con la misma convección que un criminal negaba cometer algún delito-Es solo que….-

-Está bien Luan, a mi tampoco no me gusta tanto el sótano, es húmedo, lleno de polvo y hace ruidos raros-

Su hermana se rio de lo dicho por su hermano asintiendo a sus palabras.

-Sí, parece sacada de una de esas películas de terror que solo Lucy vería-

-Cierto-rápidamente el lugar se sumió en un mar de carcajadas agradable, una sensación que ni Lincoln o Luan tuvieron el gusto de disfrutar desde hace tiempo, era obra de Lincoln de que los momentos que estaban juntos le hacía mucho más fácil y natural sacar una sonrisa aunque estuviera totalmente enojada con él, siempre sacaba a relucir una chispa que lograba iluminar su día completo sin importar que suceda mas tarde.

Metieron todo lo que tenían en sus manos en aquella lavadora que había estado desde antes que los hijos Loud nacieran.

-Oye Linc-el albino miro a su hermana, la castaña tenía una mirada extraña dirigida hacia el-¿Tu sabias lo de Luna desde antes?-

No sabía a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta, su tono repentinamente cambio a uno que quería urgentemente una respuesta, debió de ser un golpe a su orgullo ser la mejor amiga de Luna y que ella se lo haya dicho primero a el, en cierto forma lo entendía, seguramente se sentiría igual de mal si Clyde no le diga primero a el una cosa tan importante, podía entender que Luan se sentía traicionada y infravalorada

-Si-

-Ya veo-dijo, unos minutos de silencio después lo miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos entrecruzados-En estos dos meses estuviste mucho tiempo con Luna ¿Sabes? Casi nos dejas olvidadas a las demás-

-Luan debes de entender, Luna necesitaba alguien con quien hablar antes de abrirse a ustedes-

La mirada de Luan se ablando pero seguía clavada en el con la misma intensidad con la que una persona miraba a alguien que le acaba de insultar discretamente

-Y de casualidad el único disponible de todos fuiste tú-

-Era el único que se tomo un poco de su tiempo para hablar con ella-contrarresto.

Luan se sorprendió internamente por la contestación de su normalmente sumiso hermano, pero siguió con la mirada firme

-Ella pudo haber hablado conmigo tranquilamente, soy su compañera de habitación-

-Entonces debiste sospechar algo ¿No es cierto?-

Otro golpe, Luan nunca pudo ver nada anormal en Luna además del hecho de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Lincoln.

Y eso le molestaba, mientras más pensaba en ello mas sentía una opresión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar tranquilamente y le quemaba desde el interior de las venas, apretaba los dientes fuertemente tratando de silenciar sus gritos

-No Lincoln, no me di cuenta de nada, porque al parecer nadie le interesa hablar conmigo-

-¿Qué te pasa?-gruño el menor de los dos, de un momento a otro estaban riéndose y al otro Lincoln ya quería que la maldita lavadora termine de limpiar el desastre que ELLA provoco porque se siente dolida de que no sea tan cercana a su hermana como para hablarle de todos sus secretos-Desde hace tiempo estuviste mucho más insoportable de lo normal-

-¿Mas insoportable de lo normal?-Deletreo cada palabra con una voz contenida llena de molestia y enojo que estaba listo para explotar en la cara de su hermano

-Si-no iba a retroceder, no ahora, ahora lo único que quería era terminar con cualquier problema que hubiese tenido con Luan.

Extrañaba cuando era su ayudante y se permitir reír con ella en cada una de sus actuaciones, hace mucho que ni siquiera le pedía que ayudase en sus actos o escuchar sus chistes.

-Has estado haciéndome bromas por lo menos cinco veces al día, no conoces limites, cada vez eres más intensa, a este paso tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto por las noches, si esto es parte de una broma mucho más elaborada te lo digo desde ya, NO, ES, DIVERTIDO-

-¿Tu que sabes de diversión?, Eres una de las personas menos graciosas que conozco-

-Y la otra eres tu-se defendió ganando un gruñido lleno de molestia de su hermana-Te lo preguntare otra vez, ¿Por qué sigues molesta?-

¿Por qué estaba enojada? Estaba enojada por muchas cosas, porque no podía tener nadie más con quien hablar, porque de repente se vio a si misma mas sola que nunca, porque ahora su material parecía estar sufriendo un bloqueo, ya no tenía antojos de nada, su hermanito de repente se volvió una presencia tan necesaria como un adicto necesitaba una droga, porque sus pensamientos no lograban centrarse de forma ordenada que no fuese algo más que la persona que estaba a su frente mirándola con determinación, pero tal parecía que ninguna broma podía calmarla, en realidad hasta empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, el espacio que había entre ella y su hermano le parecía cada vez más innecesario e inútil, su humor cambiaba más de lo que Leni cambiaba de vestido.

Pero finalmente el ardor en su pecho y estomago fueron mucho más, explotando en un mar de emociones

-¡Porque te amo!-

Y antes de que se diera cuenta del error que estaba a punto de hacer sin notar los ojos lleno de confusión de su hermano y sin permitirle cuestionar lo dicho, el espacio innecesario entre ellos desapareció.

El ardor de hace unos momentos dejo de ser molesto para convertirse en algo placentero, la suavidad de los labios, la sensación fue demasiado adictiva no solo para ella sino también para Lincoln, luego de la impresión no se resistió, solo se dejo llevar, era una sensación nueva para él, era un nivel que ni siquiera las chicas que habían conocido habían llegado a tocar, Luan agarro con las dos manos desde la nuca de Lincoln de manera suave pero firme, a medida que los segundos pasaban los pensamientos se volvieron más claros, una voz en su cabeza gritaba en su cabeza resonando como truenos que no estaba bien

Pero no se arrepentía.

No fue hasta que el aire fue necesario en el sistema de ambos que se separaron en un húmedo sonido, había una sensación en su pecho que le pedía a gritos volver a hacerlo, por un segundo quiso volver a apretarse lo más que podía contra el cuerpo de Lincoln y besarlo.

Pero luego entro el pánico al verlo a los ojos.

Un horrible pánico y miedo se apodero de ella con una intensidad que nunca había sentido antes, golpeando su pecho con tanta fuerza que casi la hacía llorar.

-Yo-

Se quedo congelada no quería ver el rostro de su hermano, por un momento se imagino a si mismo mirándola con asco y rechazo, como si fuese un fenómeno, su respiración fallaba, sus nervios recorrieron todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, la sensación se intensificaba como nunca.

-¡Lo siento!-

Y se fue tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron huir de sus problemas, dejando solo a un aturdido Lincoln.

El mundo volvió a moverse, los sonidos se volvieron audibles, las sensaciones que había ignorado aparecieron.

Y todo se ordeno en su cabeza como el rompecabezas más complejo que existía.

Ya no tenía planes, ya no tenía una idea.

No sabía qué hacer

* * *

 **Bueno, con el momento esperado ya hecho, solo quiero decirles que estamos a mitad de la historia, pero no se preocupen, aun falta para que llegue el final, con eso dicho espero que les haya gustado**


	11. Chapter 11

El dormir fue un acto imposiblemente tortuoso para dos jóvenes almas que habitaban en el hogar, para Lincoln el mañana llego sin mucho esperar, pues había visto el alba levantarse en el horizonte mucho antes de su llegada, la noche la paso en vela, consiente y meditando, cada acción, cada recuerdo y momento en el cual la causante estuvo presente toda la noche, aunque lo repitiera permanentemente en su cabeza durante horas, no pudo concebir las señales, las alarmas, los signos, algo que le gritara que su hermana estaba comportándose de una manera irregular hacia su persona, que el fuerte lazo que compartía con ella crecía y se transformaba en algo totalmente diferente al de solo simples hermanos, pero no, nada lo preparo para la acción que tuvo su hermana en la noche, fue inesperado, pero recapitulando ese momento, no sintió nada más que sorpresa, había escuchado de sus padres en conversaciones que aquel acto era malo, era una unión prohibida y catalogada como antinatural, pero cuando recordó los labios de sus hermanas tan inexpertos como los suyos chocando en un beso rápido y suave contra los suyos, no pudo sentirlo, no pudo sentir que algo estuviese mal, no lo podía sentir y se sentía como un hombre que no veía el peligro frente a sus ojos hasta que sucedía, pero lejos de repudiarlo se encontró rememorando cada vez con más ansias ese momento, como una película que se reusaba a terminar, pero luego recordó su expresión cuando aquel beso dejo de ser meramente instintivo y su rostro cambio a una de arrepentimiento, por inercia se tocó el pecho con fuerza, sintió como un cuchillo perforando su corazón hasta el fondo, sin piedad ni misericordia, lo sentía retorcerse y moverse dentro de su pecho y estomago casi haciéndolo soltar unas lágrimas totalmente agrias que bajaban por sus mejillas, el comienzo y el fin de la película era una mezcla agridulce que lo sentía destrozar lentamente desde su interior, retorciéndose y moviéndose en medio de la habitación opacada por el leve brillo que atravesaba su ventana y alejaba las pocas sombras de la habitación.

Su cabeza le palpaba con dolor y sus ojos rojos ardían, pero no se levantó, su cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar y reposar toda la mañana de ser posible.

Pero fue el incesante golpeo detrás de la puerta que obligo a Lincoln a levantarse

-Lincoln-llamo desde la puerta su hermana Luna con una voz más animada que en días anteriores, podía entenderla, se había librado de un gran peso la noche anterior, uno que llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultando de los demás, tal vez revelando a sus hermanas fue lo más liberador que haya hecho en años-Tienes que bajar a desayunar, papá hizo tocino con huevos-

-Luna-la cabeza seguía palpitando incesantemente, tal vez por fin sea hora de olvidarse por unos momentos de sus problemas, de todas formas, no había podido encontrar la solución en toda la noche-creo que no iré, sigo muy cansado-

-¿Estas bien hermano?, ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupada su hermana abriendo un poco la puerta-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-No gracias, Luna, solo necesito descansar-

-Está bien-dijo un tanto insegura-Le diré a mamá que tú y Luan no se sienten bien, descansa hermano-y se fue

Lincoln deseo que no hubiese dicho eso, con un suspiro, intento relajarse lo mejor que pudo antes de que fuese hora de irse a la escuela, se dejó llevar directo hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

Luan estaba igual o peor que su hermano, la noche paso lenta y tortuosa mientras ella seguía consiente de todo lo que paso en la noche anterior, aun podía sentir el sabor de su hermano menor impregnada en sus labios, fue impulsivo, en medio de la discusión pensó que lo perdería, pensó que ella misma lo estuvo alejando mientras trataba de ordenar sus sentimientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinando su cabeza ya fue tarde, solo pudo dejarse llevar mientras su hermano apretaba sus labios contra los suyos, la sensación fue indescriptible, fue un acto de total valentía considerando el hecho de que nunca había besado a ningún chico, pero con Lincoln fue diferente, fue tan natural y fluido como si lo hubiesen hecho desde hace años pero a la vez fue tan profundo como si fuese todo lo contrario, pero luego de que toda esa amalgama de sentimientos vino como un látigo de la misma realidad.

Sus piernas temblaron en pánico, su corazón se encogió violenta y dolorosamente, se fue corriendo, lejos del rechazo, del repudio de lo que en verdad Lincoln pudiese sentir, aunque fuese de la menor oportunidad de rechazo, se fue lejos y se encerró en su habitación y se tapó con las sabanas totalmente deseando que se aislaran del mundo, cada vez que recordaba el beso que tuvo con Lincoln podía sentir mariposas revoloteando por su estómago.

Al final entendió todo, seguir negándolo era inútil, en realidad nunca lo negó del todo, simplemente lo dejo olvidado en un rincón de su mente.

Deseo haber sido más valiente, haberse quedado junto a el hasta el final, tal vez incluso pudo haber sido aceptada a estar en un espacio especial en el corazón de Lincoln, ese espacio donde solo algunas chicas tuvieron el honor de estar, tal vez ella podía ser la última que alguna vez estuvo ahí, pero todo se quedara en eso, en un tal vez, porque la posibilidad de que eso se vuelva realidad era mucho menor a la que Lincoln termine asqueado y la rechace.

Hizo una mueca como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago, las ganas de llorar como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo casi salieron a flote, pero se controló, no quería preocupar a las demás y no tenía una buena excusa para salirse, solo debía hacer eso, resistir, pero cada vez que se imaginaba siendo apartado de lado de Lincoln, sentía otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior, como si la vida disfrutase hacerla sufrir, eso ganaba enamorándose de su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, era imposible no hacerlo, era caballeroso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, siempre quiso lo mejor para ellas, siempre estuvo ahí para todas, para ella en especial, siempre estuvo ahí, desde la primera vez que rieron juntos, fue en el tiempo en que Lincoln ni siquiera podía dar un par de pasos, pero para ella fue el momento más importante pues había descubierto su pasión, fue gracias a eso y más que vio al chico Loud bajo una luz muy diferente.

Miro el techo pensativa, la noche paso lenta y todo lo que pudo oír fueron los rítmicos ronquidos de su compañera, nada de eso la ayudaba a dormir, más de una vez se tentó en ir a la habitación de su hermano, pero el miedo podía más que ella, aprisionándola en su habitación, deseando que pudiese dormir al fin, pero eso no paso hasta muy entrada la noche y el despertar luego de un par de horas fue más incómodo de lo que hubiese pensado.

A la madrugada casi cuando el sol se levantó en el horizonte fue al baño cuando la habitación de su hermano el impulso de abrirla fue casi tan fuerte como sus ganas de alejarse, necesitaba dejarlo descansar.

Sí, eso era, no es que el miedo de perder a una de las personas más importante que tenía en su vida la asustase, nop, solo quería dejarlo descansar por lo de anoche.

-Eso no es cierto-murmuro por lo bajo

No era cierto, la verdad era que tenía miedo, como lo tuvo anoche, como lo tenía cuando no pudo abrir la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln seguía teniendo miedo, en ese punto mentirse mas de lo que estuvo haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo era solo volver a un ciclo del cual debia de haber salido desde hace mucho tiempo, mas aun así no tenia idea de que hacer, pero tenia que hacerlo, encontrar un modo, encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tal vez pedir perdón aunque sabia que sera una mentira, pues no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Solo se recostó hasta que la mañana pasase raudamente y tuviese que irse.

* * *

-¡Oye espérame!-

Camino impaciente con la mente en las nubes y la cabeza llena de pensamientos desordenados, miro sobre el hombro como su amigo trataba de alcanzarlo.

-Lo siento Clyde, últimamente las cosas andan raras en mi vida-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Solo…raras-suspiro, pese a ser su mejor amigo, esto era algo que no podía contárselo, no le gustaba guardarle secretos a Clyde, era su inseparable mejor amigo, casi un hermano y aunque tuviera uno, de igual manera tendría que ocultarlas, esto era algo que solo tenían que saberlo Luan y el.

-Creo que una buena manera de sacar un poco de presión es dialogándolo con alguien de confianza de preferencia tu mejor amigo, o eso es lo que me dice la Dra. Lopez-finalizo su amigo-tenemos tiempo-

Lincoln miro a su amigo unos segundos antes de recostarse por uno de los árboles que había en el asfalto al frente de una casa, Clyde lo siguió, pero aún estaba inseguro de que hablarle a su amigo, había salido temprano con la excusa de que quiso llegar temprano para terminar unas tareas con Clyde, su amigo siempre venia media hora antes de que inicien las clases porque sus padres querían que fuese puntual, mientras que Lincoln llegaba justo unos minutos antes, tuvo que tener una larga charla con ellos asegurando que su hijo estaría bien

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Clyde

Lincoln sabía que esto era la típica pregunta que todo psicólogo hacía, pero era tan necesitado ahora, demasiado.

-Cansado, muy cansado-y no mentía, estaba cansado física y mentalmente-y confundido-finalizo llevándose las manos en la sien y presionando levemente.

-¿Y a qué crees que se debe eso? ¿Algún cambio significativo en tu vida? ¿Tal vez la presión de tus hermanas por fin te alcanzo? -No tenía ni idea, no eran sus hermanas en generales, sino una sola-Pero sabes, es normal sentirse estresado cuando el cumulo de personas sobrepasa a lo que uno puede soportar, incluso si vivió con esas personas toda su vida, conforme va pasando el tiempo, uno va madurando y llegando a una etapa donde se refugia de las críticas y busca más privacidad-

Lo que inicio con una frase cliché termino evolucionando en lo que bien podía ser una verdadera consulta a un psicólogo

-¿O es algo mas? Algo fuera del centro familiar, ¿Es una chica?-Bingo, Lincoln aplaudiría a su amigo sino fuese que dio muy en el blanco para su gusto.

-Si la verdad-murmuro nerviosos.

-¿Es por Ronnie?-no sería descabellado pensar en ello, fue su primera….¿Si quiera podía catalogarla como novia?, no, en realidad no puede haber una relación en la que ambos negaban su existencia, así que le gustaría pensar en ella como una amiga que pudo haber evolucionado en un interés amoroso sin exagerar-No, ¿Es alguien más?-lo escaneo en la mirada como si fuese un detector de mentiras humano

-Se podría decir que es una chica diferente a Ronnie Ann-soltó y ya podía sentir que se arriesgaba demasiado-Creo que la amo-susurro abrazando sus piernas y encogiéndose con las rodillas chocando contra su pecho

Y por primera vez en toda la conversación Clyde se sorprendió, sus padres le habían dicho que un "Te amo" era una palabra difícil de pronunciar, no era un "Me gustas" o un "Te quiero" esa palabra tenía un significado mucho más pesado y diferente, ante esto Clyde sonrió

-Felicidades amigo, eso es bueno ¿No?-

-La verdad es que….no-y era una verdad que lo deprimió, de no serlo las cosas serían mil veces fáciles y no estaría con el sentimiento de tener un hueco en el pecho-Está prohibido-

-¿Por qué?-miro como su amigo seguía en un silencio profundo e incómodo, como si hubiese entendido la señal-¿Es mayor?-pero seguía sin soltar ninguna otra información-¿O muy menor? ¿O es alguien a quien temes que se burlen de ti?-prosiguió, de verdad quería ayudar a su amigo-¿Es un chico?-

-Es una chica-respondió con voz seca e indecisa-y es mayor por tres años-

-¿Eso no es bueno?-

-No-

-¿Temes que no te acepte? ¿Qué no crea que eres interesante? ¿Qué lo demás se burlen de ti?, dime-Bueno si antes no lo tenia, ahora si, gracias amigo, lo primero era muy debatible, pero cabía la posibilidad que se harte de él y su relación se vaya al diablo como si nada, además ¿Qué dirían los demás?, lo tacharían de inmoral o peor, él no podía arrastrarla a eso, no a ella.

-No está bien Clyde, es simplemente…no puedo enamorarme de ella, está prohibido-

-¿Prohibido?...¿Ya tiene novio o algo así?-

-Solo digamos que está prohibida-

-Bien, no seguiré ahondando en eso-

-Es solo que….no se….con ella todo es diferente…y no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco-

-¿Hubo algo que te ayudase a ver eso?-

-Si….digamos que…..la bese-

Clyde miro con sorpresa a su amigo solo un segundo antes de que su cara se vuelva estoica y relajada, no dijo nada, sabia con anticipación que si presionaba o se exasperaba más de lo debido entonces podría afectar de manera negativa a su amigo.

-¿Y no crees que eso…no se….haya sido el catalizador, de una reacción temporal-

-Eso es lo que temo Clyde….tengo miedo que solo haya sido un momento fugaz y que el sentimiento final no fue más que arrepentimiento….tal vez sea por el rechazo….tal vez porque no quiero que haya sido como un sentimiento fugaz-

-¿Y tu lo crees así?-

-No lo siento así-dijo recordando ese sentimiento, como si el mundo parase, como si la electricidad corriera por sus venas, como si hubiese un volcán explotando en su pecho, como si todo lo malo desapareciera-de verdad no lo siento así-y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más ansias tenia de probar de nuevo ese fuego y que la electricidad recorra sus venas hasta que en ellas solo haya luces y energía corriendo como conejos

-¿Tienes algo planeado?-

-No, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé qué hacer-

-Mi recomendación es que no lo pienses mucho-Lincoln miro a su amigo de forma expectante y dudativa, era como si le dijeras a los copos de nieve que dejen de ser fríos o al fuego que deje de quemar, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer-Mira, si lo sigues pensando demasiado al final solo te estresaras, no dijo que se vaya a solucionar dejándolo pasar, pero tampoco lo hará que te salgan más canas blancas de las que ya tienes, solo…deja de preocuparte-

-No creo que sea tan fácil…digo…¿no sería mejor decirle lo que siento?-

-Tampoco es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás Lincoln ¿Por lo menos sabes lo que sientes?-

-Bueno….a decir verdad….tal vez-

-En el poco conocimiento que tengo sobre estos temas lo mejor será que lo pienses-dijo levantándose y quitándose la arena y polvo dando por finalizada aquella-Sin embargo-miro a su amigo con tranquilidad-Creo que no es sano que guardes sentimientos grandes mucho tiempo-

Lincoln se quedó mirando como lentamente iba siguiendo su camino, Lincoln lo siguió segundos después con la cabeza llena de dudas y preguntas…y temores.

No pudo prestar atención en la clase, apenas y tuvo ganas de copiar lo que había en la pizarra, las palabras salían de la boca de la maestra Dimartino y por primera vez no le prestaba nada de atención, ni a ella o alguno de sus compañeros.

Simplemente estaba ahí.

Escuchando.

Invisible.

Como un fantasma, sin emitir ningún sonido con la vista clavada en palabras que no encontraba significado ni porque, simplemente ocupaba un espacio en esa habitación, al mismo tiempo que el fluir del tiempo se acortaba en lapsos aburridos y sin sentidos en lo que caria sentido seguir escuchando.

Todo lo que pudo pensar en lo que diría al llegar a casa, más específicamente que le diría a ella, ¿Si quiera diría algo? Conociéndolo sería lo suficientemente cobarde para ocultarse de un problema que no quería enfrentar por lo que podría suceder en el futuro.

Porque la posibilidad de perder a una de sus hermanas o alguien de su familia era algo aterrador para él, pero perder a Luan le era inconcebible y atemorizante, como se supiese que una mala elección de palabras lo llevase a no poder respirar, así se sentía, si la perdía no podría respirar tranquilamente por el resto de su vida y cada segundo que pasase luego de eso haría que el dolor explote en su pecho con más fuerza, quemándolo en una dolorosa sensación de tristeza.

Y el solo imaginarla, renegando de su existencia, sin prestarle atención, ignorándolo como si fuese un caso insignificante en su vida le dolía.

Pero Clyde tenía razón, de nada servía preocuparse de eso ahora.

Por más que intentaba concentrarse en las lecciones nada podía apagar sus emociones ni recuerdos.

Deseo que las cosas fueron menos complicadas, cuando con solo un par de chistes de su hermana su vida podía ser un poco más llevadera.

Pero esos días estaban lejos de acabarse, sabia que si quería solucionar este problema no debía de retenerse al pasado, todo lo que quedaba era avanzar a un futuro desconocido donde un paso equivocado podía acabarlo todo.

Pero un paso correcto podía abrir la puerta a una nueva aventura en su vida que quería probar a lado de ella, junto a Luan.

Todo lo que quedaba era avanzar

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que todo tengo una mala noticia, no se como pero hace poco intente hacer un trabajo en word, basicamente el programa deja de responder cuando intento guardar y se apaga, por lo que me veo obligado a seguir escribiendo desde la pagina, así que si antes me tardaba bastante en sacar capitulos ahora lo haré mas, pues los sabados y domingos no estare en la casa de mi papá sino en la de mi mamá en donde no hay internet.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto -espero-**


	12. Chapter 12

Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados, estuvo toda la mañana fingiendo aprender cuando su atención estaba centrada en un lugar diferente, en un momento diferente, hablando con una persona diferente y haciendo algo completamente diferente, mientras los demás niños iban alegres, prácticamente corriendo a sus hogares, su amigo lo seguía como un fiel soldado sigue a quien debe proteger

Noto a su amigo confundido –más de lo habitual, su amigo pareció un chico al cual acababan de dejar en un lugar desconocido y pedía a gritos con la mirada un guía para poder volver a casa—pero Lincoln no estaba perdido geográficamente, el estaba perdido en un problema del cual muy difícilmente alguien podría explicarlo más, no había un mapa ni una guía o un libro para solución ese problema, sus palabras de esa mañana bien podrían ser tomadas como una referencia entre los miles de libros que existían, al final del día no eran mas que palabras sacadas de un libro que se podía encontrar en cualquier librería en un estante de autoayuda.

Y aunque fuese poco lo que podía aportar en un área donde ambos eran novatos y ciegos, sin experiencias ni guías, aun así se ofrecía para ser quien lo ayudase, no importa lo descabellado o falible que fuese el plan que Lincoln Loud lanzaría, porque sabía que lo haría, tarde o temprano, justamente por una razón, porque era el y no se necesitaba mas para saber que aquello era prácticamente una profecía a punto de cumplirse.

Pero no dijo nada en todo el camino, simplemente siguieron caminando como dos trotamundos que habían perdido las ganas de hablar luego de un mal día.

Para Lincoln ese mal día paso cuando se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver a su hermana en lo que restaba de día, pero al final era lo mejor, no sabría que decir ni que hacer, no sabría lo que ella diría o haría, sus pasos se volvían cada vez más lentos antes de cualquier posibilidad, ninguna buena.

-" _Lo siento, no volverá a suceder_ "-

-" _Esto nunca sucedió, ¿Me oíste?_ "-

-" _Solo fue un accidente_ "-

Cada pensamiento lo volvía a hundir en un pozo donde sentía que se ahogaba, como si estuviese caminando debajo del mar con el agua chocando contra su cuerpo atrasándolo y llevándolo con una fuerza indomable hacia el abismo oscuro, ese sentimiento depresivo que atacaba su corazón era algo que estaba fuera de lugar, tenía que dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que lo sucedido hubiese sido algo sensato, algo aceptable siquiera, pero aquello era descabellado, era inmoral e incorrecta para la sociedad, si se lograba catalizar lo que le llenaba de esperanza no tendría futuro, no en este mundo, no en ese país, no en su casa, mucho menos en su casa, en especial en su familia, seria alejado de ella y de toda su familia, aquello era como una visión horripilante de un futuro que no quería que sucediese, fue como si hubiese despertado un sentimiento de pánico al llegar a su casa.

Pero se mantuvo firme pese a todo, pese al miedo que se extendía como veneno dentro de su cuerpo, entumeciendo su valentía, ralentizando su andar y dañándolo tanto que quiso llorar, pero se mantuvo firme ante su decisión.

Tenía que terminar el asunto y olvidarlo lo antes posible.

Y aquello se sentía como si una flecha lo atravesase en su pecho, ocasionándole un dolor tan fuerte que soltó un quejido involuntario.

-¿Te pasa algo Lincoln?-Pregunto Clyde, de repente su amigo había tocado su pecho y cerrando los ojos, de repente sus ojos se abrieron alarmados y sintió el pánico apoderarse de él-¡¿Estas sufriendo un infarto?

-No-dijo renegando con la cabeza-simplemente….fue una sensación desagradable-dijo con amargura, casi como si hubiese perdido sus fuerzas para continuar su camino a casa-muy desagradable-recalco en voz baja mientras reanudaba su andar lentamente.

Clyde lo siguió, algo le pasaba y no era tan tonto como para no pensar en que tal vez sea por esa misteriosa chica de la cual su amigo había renegado en hablar con ella, pero como decía la Dra. López, tenía que ser paciente y tal vez Lincoln abriría sus problemas a el, pero debía ser paciente y escucharlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos al árcade?-pregunto al aire, sería bueno para relajar la mente, su amigo se estaba preocupando demasiado, no había estado así ni con los dilemas que tuvo con Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln lo miro expectante antes de asentir y agradecer mentalmente a Clyde, iba a pasar toda la tarde, olvidando que tenía un problema en casa el cual tenía que arreglar con urgencia y que en realidad no sabía si quería arreglarlo, tenia que despegar su mente.

Con rapidez se dirigieron hacia el local de juego, Lincoln esperaba que una tarde lejos de sus problemas.

* * *

Se revolvía constantemente incomoda, con ganas de saltar por toda la habitación y correr el mas mínimo maratón, pero no debía, en vez de eso siguió concentrado en la pantalla de su computador, era otro show de comedia de sus artista favorito, en ese momento estaba cubierto por unas finas sabanas hasta los hombros, el suave aire del otoño se filtraba en su habitación, ella realmente disfrutaba el frío más aun cuando estaba envuelta así, pero había algo que le faltaba, como si fuese un enorme vacío a un lado suyo, no quería pensar en eso, estaba bastante bien sin saber que siquiera hubo un vacio que alguien dejo desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora estaba más presente que nunca, era un vacio que calaba en sus huesos, se concentro enteramente en los videos que tenia presente, pero nada, el vacio que la acompañaba lentamente pasaba de su cama a su pecho, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente, causándole dolores profundos y punzantes como cuchillas filosas atravesándole, si esto era amor, entonces entendía porque Lori permanecía casi eternamente pegada a su celular, tal vez era un modo de calmar sus nervios y hacer que el dolor, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo se vaya.

 _Amor_.

Cuando esa palabra apareció en su mente la sacudió aun más de lo que el viento podría llegar a hacer, ¿Podía considerarse eso un amor si quiera? ¿O más bien algo bizarro que evoluciono dentro de su cabeza para convertirse en un impulso infundado por su hermano menor?.

No, aquello era un pensamiento muy inútil en este punto, para ella era como negar que el sol daba calor o que el agua mojaba, era dolorosamente obvio como para negarlo.

Y eso la asustaba, tenía miedo de que todo el amor que tenía en su corazón para dar fuese rechazado como si fuese un regalo mediocre e inútil, indigna de tratar de alojarse en su corazón subiendo un peldaño más que su hermana.

Y eso la afligía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, Luan alzo la vista de su computadora para encontrarse con fu madre, cargando con un plato de comida el cual no era más que un poco de carne con arroz, con una sonrisa se acerco a la comediante acostada cómodamente en su cama

-¿Cómo estas cariño?-su tono era maternal que combinaba en lo profundo ocultaba un ligero atisbo de preocupación que solo ella podía trasmitir

-Estoy bien mamá-dijo apartando la computadora y recibiendo el plato de comida del cual salía un ligero humo que al chocar con su cara podía trasmitirle una ligera sensación de calor a sus poros.

Su madre sentada en una silla miro comer a su hija unos segundos, ella había visitado la habitación de su hija aprovechando que había llegado de su trabajo, exhausta se había cambiado su uniforme blanco, pantalones negros y zapatos con tacones por su camiseta holgada y unos pantalones menos apretados junto a unos zapatos cómodos, después de unos segundos acostada en su cama se había acordado de súbito de su hija enferma.

-¿Te pasa algo Luan?-pregunto Rita llevando sus manos a las rodillas de su hija-Te he notado bastante decaída últimamente-

Luan dejo de comer para mirar curiosa a su madre, ¿Desde cuando se veía decaída?-

-Claro que no mamá-respondió escarbando con su tenedor entre la comida formando cúmulos y montañas de la misma.

-¿Segura?-Vivió a inquirir.

Luan la miro a los ojos, aquellos que en un segundo se volvieron como si quisiera seguir atravesando todo su ser, sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus mentiras, todo.

-Bueno-su madre parecía suavizar sus facciones, como si ella misma se hubiese puesto encima de su trampa-eh estado confundida últimamente-

-¿Confundida con que?-

Luan la miro unos segundos, su cerebro funcionando como una maquina bajo un pretexto creíble para sacarla de aquella situación, la cual llego justo al momento de que su madre abría la boca.

-¡Con mis actos!-

-¿Tus actos?-

-Si-se apresuro a decir-Es que estoy un poco asustada sobre un acto que haré con Lincoln-

-¿Y que tienen que ver Lincoln con el acto?-

- _Todo_ -dijo suavemente como si fuese un secreto revelado, pero aunque su madre fuese la mejor detective del mundo solo sabría un fragmento del secreto-sin el este acto no funcionara y tal vez nada funcione después-

Su madre la miro unos momentos, intentando seguir atravesando sus palabras, pero lo único que pudo sacar fue un suspiro.

-¿Qué clase de acto?-

-Es complicado-

-Cuéntame-Ordeno suavemente, no queriendo parecer que atacaba a su hija, desenvolvería lo que la molestaba suave y lentamente.

-Tengo miedo de que me rechace-cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca le costó unos momentos entender que tal vez había sacado de mas-¡El acto!-se apresuro a añadir.

-¿Y porque no le dices que es importante?-

-Tengo miedo de que no lo acepte, de que termine alejándose de mí porque creía que podíamos hacer el acto juntos-

-Tal vez no sea tan malo cielo, tal vez hasta le guste el acto-Luan la miro, sus ojos llenos de preocupación brillaron como dos lucecitas en el cielo con un ardor de esperanza-Digo, sabes cómo es Lincoln, se preocupa mucho por ustedes, estoy segura que si se lo pides lo intentara-

-¿Y si no le gusta?-volvió a inquirir con miedo, pues esa posibilidad la aterraba más que cualquiera, porque aquello desencadenaría al distanciamiento y a ella a un mundo gris del cual no estaba segura poder recuperarse

-Cariño, Lincoln no haría nada que pudiera hacerles daño a ti o a tus hermanas-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija en un gesto cariñoso y comprensivo-inténtalo-

Luan la miro con la compresión impresa en su rostro adornado con una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias mamá-fue lo único que atino a decir.

Su madre viendo a su hija un poco mas relajada decidió que era hora de dejar descansar a gusto a su hija, salió de la habitación, no se encontró con ninguna de sus hijas, todas estarían ocupadas en sus propias vidas escolares y ya no faltaba nada para que sus retoños vinieran de la escuela, con los músculos relajados se permitió acostar en su cama, agradecía que los problemas de su hija fuese más simple de lo que creía.

* * *

Miro su puerta como si fuese un extraño que su familia no había visto hace mucho tiempo, decidiendo si volver a aparecer en sus vidas aunque eso significase más un inconveniente que un alivio o si quiera algo que fuese medianamente aceptable.

Se había quedado con su amigo en el árcade tanto tiempo como le fuese posible evadir sus responsabilidades, no cuando su hermana estaba adentro tal vez mas confundida y temerosa que él, aunque en esos momentos era algo que en realidad no lo creía del todo posible.

Pues estaba a punto de enfrentar sus problemas de frente y tenía miedo, pues no había forma de saber que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuese lo correcto, para los demás sería absurdo pues aquello que ellos sentían era prohibido para la sociedad.

Pero ¿Podía ponerlo a él también en esa suposición?, Antes de ayer pensaba que no podía sentir más amor por Luan de lo que sentía con sus demás hermanas, tal vez no la palabra que buscaba no era mas pero si diferente.

Un amor prohibido solo por ser diferente, pero amor después de todo.

Eso no lo ayudaba para nada en su ya confundida mente, tenia que tener cuidado en sus palabras pues podían significar un paso adelante o atrás en la relacion que tenia con su hermana.

De nuevo, ninguno de sus pensamiento ayudaba a calmar su corazón, solo empeoraba las cosas, con lentitud abrió la puerta, el suave rechinido de la puerta llamo la atención de dos de sus hermanas las cuales se encontraba cómodamente viendo una película.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?-pregunto Luna despegando la vista de la televisión.

-Si, creímos que te paso algo cuando nos dijiste que querías venir solo-dijo Lucy viendo detenidamente el programa de rock clásico con Luna, algo sumamente raro.

-Ah eso, solo estaba…ya saben….quería despejar mi mente por los exámenes y eso-

Luna lo miro unos segundos, antes de asentir y volver la vista hacia la televisión.

Lincoln sintió el nerviosismo recorrer su piel y su corazón, sus hermanas en general eran difíciles a la hora de ocultar algo, pero si bien sabia Lincoln era que la mejor forma de ocultar algo era simplemente no diciendo nada y mirando sobre su hombro cada vez que sentía a alguien vigilándolo, mas de una vez lo habían encontrado haciendo travesuras o algo que no debía porque se quedaban ocultas.

Sus hermanas tenían un talento especial a la hora de ser chismosas o entrometidas, eso no era algo bueno para él.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos subió a la planta de arriba de la casa, encontrándose en el pasillo a una Lola y Lana usando el jeep de juguete, al otro lado vio a Lynn quejándose de la casi eterna espera que tenía que hacer porque Lori no paraba de ocupar el baño.

Lincoln decidió no perder más tiempo y se apresuro a llegar hacia la puerta de su hermana, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla alguien lo detuvo haciendo que se sobresalte.

-Lincoln ¿Qué haces?-su padre había subido las escaleras con el periódico en mano.

-Oh, yo solamente quería ver como estaba Luan, ya sabes debe ser un poco solitario y aburrido estar en casa todo el día-soltó rascándose su brazo nerviosamente.

Se sentía como un ladrón a punto de robar algo pero justo antes de poder hurtar algo venia su dueño legitimo sin saber que era el ladrón.

-Eso es bueno-dijo sonriéndole a su hijo, se notaba que Lincoln era especialmente cercano a sus hermanas, era algo que siempre le había gustado, el nunca fue tan cercano a ninguno de sus hermanos, era algo que en verdad le enorgullecía-Se que a Luan le agradara que te intereses en ella-dijo revolviendo su cabello los blanquecinos cabellos de sus hijos antes de irse.

Lincoln se sintió bien momentáneamente antes de que la sensación de sofoco lo invadiera nuevamente, en todo el día se había sentido nervioso, asustado y muy irritable, estaba cansado de sentirse así, no quería seguir así, quería estar en paz, tranquilo y dejar de pensar que estaba cometiendo algo malo, abrió la puerta lentamente, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente tratando de nuevo de parar ese momento de forma lo mas posible, pero supo que nada podía detener esto en el momento que los ojos de su hermana lo miraron con curiosidad para luego darse cuenta de su presencia, su rostro cambio a uno de paz a uno de miedo, tal vez al desconocido futuro, tal vez igual como a el, le tenia miedo a la posibilidad del rechazo y al repudio, tal vez ahora las cosas cambiar entre ellos para bien.

-Hola Luan-dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba el flaquear y el nerviosismo en su ser-¿Puedo pasar?-y la pregunta estaba de mas, pues no pensaba salir de aquella habitación hasta arreglase todo.

O lo mande más al lado del desastre, lo que pase primero.


	13. Chapter 13

Y el silencio reino y caía tan frio como el invierno congelándolos en un otoño incomodo, con el futuro de lo que creían todo balanceándose entre pendientes de inseguridad y miedo y tristeza, Luan miro a su único hermano sin decir nada, la atmosfera incomoda la sofocaba, la expresión en el rostro de su hermano decía que sentía lo mismo, que las palabras para iniciar eran difíciles, pero él a pesar de todo buscaba entre pensamientos e ideas como retomar ese camino de forma que todo pudiese salir bien, pero era una fe ciega, como un deseo a una estrella, sin bases que pudiese demostrar la veracidad de aquello, solo confiar en un futuro donde todo podía volver a la normalidad y esto fuese un mal episodio, Lincoln la miro a los ojos y por un momento se perdió en su mundo, el mismo que el cual pensó al verse en el azul del de su hermano menor y la culpa la lleno pues aunque estuviese intentando reparar un error que era suyo, seguía consumiendo aquel sentimiento como si fuese a desaparecer, aquella idea hizo que se sumerja aun mas, pues la posibilidad nunca había sido tanta de perder su mundo en una noche.

-¿Desde cuándo empezó…..todo?-sus palabras salieron lentas y torpeza con el temor de hacer algo indebido, pero la curiosidad lo comía desde anoche, el cómo, cuando, porque, como evoluciono de un simple amor fraternal a algo que la podía hacer cometer locuras e ignorar la racionalidad.

Pero esa respuesta era complicada, era como preguntar cuando había dado sus primeros pasos, los recuerdos eran tan confusos y era como la neblina mental, tan alejada con sombras de quizás y tal vez, sabía que estaba ahí, pero simplemente no era claro.

-Desde siempre-dijo con pesadez como si aquello fuese el desencadenante para ver una realidad que se negaba a ver.

Y recordar aquel camino que trazaron juntos fue tan doloroso como lo fue para él, sin saber que caminaban por un sendero que no debieron cruzar.

-¿T-Tu-trago aire recaudando el valor donde no sabía que tenía-Me amas?-Y se recrimino que no había hombre más tonto, su falta de discreción bien podría mandarlo cien pasos atrás.

Luan no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara, su mirada lo abrumaba en esos momentos, ahogándola en un mar de culpa y miedo, esperando que aquello no fuese la última vez que su hermano la vea con afecto, aquel pensamiento la asusto hasta los huesos, con la sola idea de que cuando crucen miradas en el pasillo ella no reciba ningún saludo, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo con su mano en lo alto, como Lincoln lo hacía desde hace tantos años, y aunque a todas en la casa le parecía algo tan normal y regular que no valía la pena, la sonrisa en su rostro era un recordatorio diario de lo que hacía y porque lo hacía, de que aquellos días donde se divertían mientras él era su asistente se esfumaran y sus actos costasen el doble, pues si no estaba feliz, no podía lograr sacar una sonrisa ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, el siempre fue un impulso a lo único que hacía de ella especial, cuando pensaba en algo que la pudiese hacer reír, siempre pensaba en lo que le alegraba a su hermano porque su propia alegría era algo que venía desde su experiencias con el.

-Luan-la volvió a llamar, suave, con miedo de que alguien en ese mar de personas, se sentó a un lado suyo y tomo su mano apretándola delicadamente, Luan lo miro de reojo, esperando con miedo una mirada de pena o de tristeza, como si ella estuviese enferma, pero en vez de eso sintió preocupación por ella, con la mano sujetándola delicadamente como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento, pero tan firme para no dejarla caer ante el menor signo de duda en su actitud-Debemos hablar de esto-le dijo con paz, determinado pero suave, aunque ni el mismo creía que podía aguantar, esas palabras eran más para el que para su hermana, cargadas con determinación a cumplir a lo que había venido-Debemos hacerlo ahora-repitió, como si eso fuese el clavo final para sus dudas y su miedo, pero estas nunca habían estado más fuertes que ahora, súbitamente la apretó más fuerte, aspiro profundo y pudo sentir un poco menos estresado.

-Lo siento-dijo súbitamente Luan

Luan permanecía con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, lucia como cuando era pequeña y su madre la regañaba por hacer bromas pesadas, nunca la vio tan vulnerable, por un segundo sus brazos temblaron en un movimiento involuntario para abrazarla, pero creyó que sería demasiado sofocante para un momento así, en vez de eso, envolvió completamente la mano de Luan con su otra mano intensificando su agarre, no quiso soltarla, en este punto, bien podrían intentar separarlos y Lincoln se aferraría a ella como si fuese lo único que podría mantenerlo a salvo de todos los problemas que pudiera lanzarle la vida.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas Luan…es…complicado, pero no es tu culpa-

-Soy un asco-aseguro con voz quebradiza, pudiéndose sentir en cada tono su repudio y tristeza.

-No lo eres Luan-

-¿Quién se enamoraría de su propio hermano?-pregunto mirando a los ojos a su hermano, tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchados, marcados por una expresión-Solo una persona enferma-

-Deja de referirte así a ti misma, no eres nada de eso-dijo con voz calmada, pero por dentro sentía la pesadez en cada palabra, hiriéndolo y quebrantando su espíritu, pero tenía que mantenerse más firme y terminar todo esto, antes de que se saliera de control-Tu eres especial y esto es solamente un malentendido-

-¿Un malentendido?-

-Si Luan, lo que sentimos no es más que un malentendido, el sentimiento que tienes hacia mí se debe al enorme cariño que me tienes, pero no pasa de eso, no puede pasar de eso, no más que un cariño fraternal-le explico, aunque eso venia mas para recriminarse a si mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lincoln, sin saber si quiera por lo que estoy pasando?-

-Eso es porque sé exactamente por lo que estas pasando Luan-le revelo con tanta fluidez que era que no le dio tiempo para decir nada mas-Es lo mismo que siento por ti-

Sus ojos lo miraron con intensidad, debajo de toda esa fragilidad se hallaba la sorpresa y preguntas en sus ojos, con un remolino innegable de preguntas y temores creciendo como un huracán en su interior.

-¿Yo te gusto?-Su voz se suavizo con esperanza, eso hizo sentir miserable a Lincoln pues ella no sabía del golpe que recibiría por parte de sus palabras esa noche.

-Mira-no quiso contestar, pues ni el mismo sabia de lo que sería capaz si contestaba, pero sabía que aquello lo desviara aun más hacia lo incorrecto, pero demonios, lo incorrecto lo tentaba a grandes proporciones con cada pensamiento casi convirtiéndose en un anhelo para que lo calle y rememoren el ayer, cuando todos dormían y la oscuridad casi los cubría en su totalidad como un manto protector de las miradas, el perjuicio, el repudio y el rechazo, pero ni aquellos pensamientos hicieron amago para hacerlo recapacitar finalmente- Nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos ¿Verdad?-

Luan lo miro con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con el rostro y los ojos rojizos, le costaba respirar y exhalaba pesadamente en busca de aire en un intento por respirar apropiadamente.

-Creo-Ella sonríe pues los recuerdos la abruman, al igual que en días pasados, parecía que todo fuese un puente para que ese momento tuviese un porqué de ser y con toda su alma intenta renegar.

-Y eso tal vez pudo llegar a confundirnos-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que estas confundido?!-su tono alterado aterrorizo momentáneamente a Lincoln, aquello bien pudo ser tapado con dificultad por los otros ruidos de la casa, ella lo mira sintiendo sus palabras como dagas que se entierra en sus entrañas y las giran constantemente enviándole olas de dolor a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que esto es real?, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que toda esta relación puede ser posible?-

-B-Basta Lincoln-dice sin aliento, cansada de recibir el golpe de sus palabras, sus ojos rojizos lo miraban herida con una marca de suplica en su cara.

Y al mirarla se sintió un monstruo, aun más de lo que ya se sentía, la había herido, el rechazo que emanaban en sus palabras eran intensas, tal vez no tanto como alguien que se sentiría incomodo o asqueado en extremo, pero si lo suficientemente insensible como para golpear el autoestima de su hermana y eso dolía, Lincoln sabia que detrás de todas esas risas estaba alguien vulnerable, alguien que buscaba atención desesperadamente, detrás de cada risa y cada chiste ocultaban el miedo al rechazo y a la soledad, conocía perfectamente esa sensación.

Y no iba a dejar sola a su hermana en esto, la ayudaría aunque tuviese que quemarse.

-Lo lamento Luan, no quise hacerte daño-dijo abrazándola.

Puso la cabeza de Luan encima de su hombro, asegurándola con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuero, ella presiono sus ojos fuertemente contra su hombro queriendo fundirse en su tacto lo más posible, la humedad llena el hombro del único chico de la habitación, pero el solo estaba concentrado en palmear la espalda de su hermana y consolarla en silencio, Luan le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza presionándolo más contra su cuerpo y aunque Lincoln en un momento quería alejarse no podía, se tragaría sus temores y debilidades por su hermana, dejaría que aquello le tentase tanto como pudiera pero se mantendría firme en su decisión, era lo mejor para ambos para que ambos tuvieran un futuro normal y tranquilo, aquella charla moriría esa misma noche sin dejar ninguna oportunidad para que ninguna persona –y mucho menos su familia—se enterase de lo que ocurrió ese año, Luan sabia que el final se acercaba hasta ella, se alejo un poco del abrazo pero sin rehusarse de su contacto.

-Lincoln-lo llamo, clavando sus ojos a los de su hermano y al devolverle la mirada, Lincoln pudo distinguir un ligero color avellana profundo como el chocolate en medio de ese mar rojo en sus ojos-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-El que quieras Luan-

-Si de verdad no me amas podrías ¿demostrármelo?-

-¿Cómo?-en verdad quería superar esto y su hermana parecía querer también enterrar todo esto en el pasado.

-Bésame-dijo en voz baja, con temor de haber sido un error y alejarlo aun mas de su lado, pero era la única manera de poner fin a todo esto-Y si no sientes nada, entonces me olvidare de todo esto, para siempre-sentencio con voz ronca pero firme, lo más que podía con su garganta irritada y sus defensas destruidas en tan poco tiempo

La miro con los ojos abiertos, aquello fue una petición inesperada y eso lo asustaba, miro con duda a su hermana, Luan bajo la vista con una expresión derrotada en su cara y ahí estaba, el final que ninguno quiso, uno donde todo se volvería incomodo y evolucionaría al distanciamiento pasando de hermanos a simples conocidos, uno en el cual los dos reconocían su existencia pero solo sería un vistazo antes de tratar de ignorar su existencia.

Y antes de que Luan pudiera contestar, su hermano interrumpió, respirando tan fuerte como pudo y sintiéndose tan tonto para seguir esa idea descabellada.

-Está bien Luan, pero un beso y es todo, es la última prueba que te puedo dar de que esto no puede pasar-dijo firme pero sintiéndose tan mal como si le hubiese insultado de una manera cruel, pero solo que ahora era lo más sensato, así de ridículo como se oía se sentía sensato.

Luan asintió, desmotivada, pero sin la mínima intención de abandonar aquella elección, realmente no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero eso no la detendría ni ahora ni luego.

Y si todo salía mal, siempre atesoraría aquel último momento, de buena o mala manera.

Lincoln estaba nervioso, a la única chica que había besado fue a Ronnie Ann y eso no termino nada bien –De verdad esperaba que Luan no le pegue en el ojo, no sabría como explicarlo y temía que sus hermanas fueran a sobrellevar la situación—, pero era la única manera, le toco los hombros suavemente, atrayéndola, Luan se encontraba nervioso, el impulso de la primera vez desapareció sin dejar rastros para dar paso al nerviosismo, por un momento lo reconsidero como una mala idea y deseo alejar a su hermano, pero ese sentimiento desapareció tan rápido como apareció, mas el nerviosismo se quedo como una mancha en su corazón y el temor solo la oscurecía mas, cerró los ojos y suspiro dejando que los temores se ocultaran en el fondo de su corazón y finalmente se acerco, Lincoln estaba igual o más nervioso, pero hizo lo mismo que su hermana, esfumo sus temores y se acerco, cada segundo parecía eterno en esa transcurso.

Sintieron la suavidad de sus labios chocar el uno con otro, la sensación de un fuego extenderse por su estomago y pecho, la electricidad recorrer sus venas y la sensación de sentirse invencibles, todo acompañado de un furor y una felicidad genuina que parecía que nunca habían sentido, las manos de Lincoln bajaron por su espalda atrayéndola tanto como pudo, queriendo pegar sus cuerpos lo mas que podía hasta que finalmente rodeo su cintura, a Luan no podía importarle menos el aire que escapaba cada segundo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano menor, profundizando el beso, uno que ninguno de los dos quiso romper, pero el fin de aquella escena llego, con amargura se apartaron y se miraron a los ojos, la tensión en el ambiente se suavizo, pero el corazón de ambos chocaba contra sus pechos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza

Lincoln no sabía que decir, todo su plan se había ido a la mierda por su propia mano, intentado salir de ese pozo de dudas se hundió mas en el camino que no debía, quería decir que se arrepentía, que todo lo que Luan hizo reafirmo sus creencias que se mantenía firme pese a todo y que lo mejor sería que aquello muriese ahí en sus recuerdos para siempre.

Pero no podía, simple y llanamente no podía, esa opción desapareció de su sistema desde que sintió los labios de su hermana.

-Yo…-la miro a los ojos nuevamente, aquellos ojos que nunca se podría cansar de ver, suspiro derrotado, con las defensas hecho trizas y la determinación aplastada, nunca sabia como sus hermanas podrían salirse con la suya pero esta era una de las pocas veces en las cuales no se molestaba, todo lo contrario, quería que Luan se siguiera saliendo con la suya-No puedo-

Y la sonrisa de Luan quedo impresa en su rostro, lagrimas salieron aunque parecía imposible de tantas lagrimas que había soltado en todo el día, esto era el final que ella –y Inconscientemente Lincoln también— deseaba.

-No puedo-finalmente admitió cansado-No puedo negar nada Luan, nada-

-No lo hagas-lo agarro del rostro suavemente y con una suave sonrisa continuo-solo disfrútalo-y nuevamente lo beso.

Esa mañana Lincoln había venido con la clara intención de terminar todo, de que su relación con su hermana no se estropeara y de paso tener una vida normal, pero no, como era el todo tenía que salir a lo contrario que tenía planeado, ahora solo le quedaba pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Y bien Lincoln?-La sonrisita que tenia Luan en su rostro le pareció tan bella como una pintura de arte-¿Qué te parece?-

Sin duda disfrutaría pagar cada segundo.

-Me gusta la idea-

* * *

 **Bueno, se supone que esto seria el capitulo final, pero como quería hacerlo largo y no queria tardar tanto el capitulo final sera el próximo, sin mas me despido.**


	14. Chapter 14

El tiempo paso rápidamente y tres meses se esfumaron de sus vidas como lo haría una ráfaga de viento, había veces en que los días parecían eternos entre el sentimiento de nerviosismos que inundaban sus corazón y otros días pasaban tan rápido una vez pasados esos sentimientos, el ojo vigilante de sus hermanas los puso en apuros más de una vez, pero con ingenio y suerte lograron hacerse de las suyas, el sentimiento paranoico de que todos en la casa lo sabían y todos esperaban ese momento para aplastarlo con el peso de la inmoralidad hacia que ambos sintieran el pavor subirse por sus espaldas y casi atreverse a terminar todo lo que forjaron, pero una vez que estaban solos, se sentían en paz, como si todo el mundo desapareciera y estuvieran solos los dos para construir una historia digna de un libro que merecía ser leído por jóvenes y adultos.

-¿Todo bien Lincoln?-Luan apretó un poco mas fuerte el brazo del menor pero sin dejar de ser suave a su tacto.

La miro a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa, ellos estaban lejos, muy lejos, lo suficiente para que nadie conocido pudiera reconocerlos, ese momento era obra de haber sacrificado tiempo y esfuerzo en salir más temprano de la casa y tomar un autobús que los lleve lejos, siempre con una escusa que los dejaría impunes de la vigilancia de sus padres y hermanos, a Lincoln le molestaba que ellos tuvieran que esforzarse para esconder su relación, no por el esfuerzo en sí, más bien por su hermana, ella merecía estar donde quisiera y cuanto quisiera con un chico que sea normal, no con él, quien no tenía ni un talento, algo que destaque o si quiera la posibilidad de ofrecerle una vida normal o mínimamente tranquila.

Y le frustraba no poder ofrecerle aquello, por el momento Luan tenía que conformarse con su compañía y su lealtad.

Pero sabía que ella merecía más.

-Todo perfecto, ¿vamos por chocolate?-pregunto, aunque sabia que si le preguntabas a cualquier mujer de la familia Loud, la pregunta sonaba sumamente tonta

Ella asintió con energía y lo agarro de la mano, apretujándolo entre sus dedos, tenía que ser precavido o de lo contrario Luan podría acabar con toda la tienda de comestibles y con su mesada de paso, soltó una risa nerviosa ante esto, ya se imaginaba de rodillas en la sala rogándole a sus padres si es que su método de persuasión fallaba.

-¡Vamos Lincoln!-

-No es como que se vayan a acabar los chocolates cuando llegues-pero muy posiblemente lo hagan luego de eso.

-¡Podrían hacerlo!-exclamo, como si el mundo fuese a acabar si ella no tuviese aquel dulce en sus manos.

-Ya voy-suspiro divertido mientras se dejaba arrastrar suavemente por Luan, pensando que bien podría gastar cada centavo y aun así lo consideraría la mejor opción que tuvo en invertir su dinero.

Fueron hasta una tienda de comestibles, era la primera vez que lo veían, ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a salir de Royal Woods más que por comida, entrar tomados de la mano aun le parecía extraño y reconfortante a la vez, siempre mirando por encima del hombro con el temor de encontrar caras conocidas, que lo miren a los ojos con la boca entre abierta en una expresión de indignidad y asco y los apunte, nunca paso en todo el mes, pero el peligro se sentía cercano como una dinamita del cual sería cuestión de tiempo para que explote, quemando todo lo que había construido con Luan, no podía permitirse eso.

Luan lo miro de reojo mientras inspeccionaba los dulces, su hermano miraba hacia la calle, preocupado, como si en cualquier momento alguien viniera a atacarlos, eso la hizo mirar en su misma dirección, pero no vio más que un par de niños pasando despreocupados, ella no quería eso, no quería que Lincoln estuviese paranoico por cualquier persona, quería verlo feliz, quería que sostuviera su mano sin temor, que la abrace, que la bese.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era un buen momento para estar soñando despierta, agarro dos barras de chocolates, agarro a su hermano del mentón y se los mostro a Lincoln poniéndolos directamente frente a ellos, la visión de Lincoln rápidamente cambio de la visión de la calle al de un par de envolturas de dulce.

-¡Quiero estos Lincoln!-dijo alegre, como una niña que acababa de encontrar el juguete perfecto y se lo estaba pidiendo a su padre.

Lincoln miro esta escena extrañado, asintió despejando sus dudas e hizo un cálculo mental de sus ahorros, se acerco al cajero que no era más que un adulto joven con una expresión de aburrimiento y disconformidad, casi con pesar saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los paso al joven, Luan apenas vio a su hermano soltar los billetes abrió la envoltura como si no hubiese comida nada desde esa mañana.

Se sentaron en una banca al frente de la tienda de comestibles, Luan saboreaba cada centímetro del dulce, Lincoln podía casi escuchar sus pensamientos creyendo que estaría arrepentida de no haber comprado muchos más, Lincoln miro al frente, a las personas pasar, sintiendo su estomago revolverse con cada mirada que le lanzaban.

-" _No estamos haciendo nada malo_ "-pensó en un intento de calmar su corazón y sus ganas de agarrar a Luan del brazo y esconderse en cualquier otro establecimiento-" _Solo somos dos hermanos pasando el tiempo_ "-

Luan lo miro de reojo, de nuevo, parecía preocupado, su mente era un revoltijo de pensamiento nada buenos y sus nervios parecían consumirlo cada momento

-Lincoln deja de preocuparte-hablo de repente Luan-No es bueno que te mantengas paranoico-

-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo Luan, nunca fui bueno en ninguna relación, en realidad nunca tuve una relación a decir verdad-

-Yo tampoco, todo es tan nuevo para mi lo es para ti-dijo en voz suave mirando su regazo, apenada ante todo, hasta que una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios-Tengo una idea para que dejes de estar tan preocupado-

-¿Cuál ide-

Luan apretó sus labios contra los de Lincoln, el sabor de chocolate invadió totalmente su boca dejándole en una sensación casi de éxtasis, cuando la sorpresa inicial se fue, solo quedaba cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella sensación que le proporcionaba.

Era nuevo en todo aquello, pero el mismo se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que lejos de que la sensación de aquellos besos que venían luego de la primera vez se alejara de la sensación que le erizaba la piel y le hacía sentir de manera graciosa y a gusta, se intensificaba en cada beso aumentando al igual que los latidos de su corazón descontrolándose.

En ese mes sintió todo lo que Lori pudo llegar a sentir, ¿Si fueran ellos y no su hermana y Bobby los que estuviesen en aquel escenario pasaría horas al celular esperando oír su voz todos los días?, ¿Qué sentiría sabiendo que el amor de tu vida estaba a varios kilómetros de distancias sin posibilidad de verla a diario?, sería un infierno, no se sentía tan fuerte para soportar la distancia, lo mismo sintió con Ronnie Anne, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba aquella daga paso a ser un pinchazo y ese pinchazo a ser un débil moretón que desaparecía con el tiempo, el dolor se desvanecía, mas no lo importante que llego a ser ella, en cambio al imaginarse a ser separado de Luan, sentía de pronto caerse a un océano de depresión y lo único que podría mantenerlo a salvo fuera sentirla cerca suyo.

El tacto húmedo y cálido hizo que se alejara todo pensamiento desalentador y pudo pensar que ese día era el mejor de todos, solo porque estuvo con ella todo el tiempo.

Lentamente como si ella fuera la medicina que necesitaba –Y quería mas que nada—para alejar sus penas de manera lentamente, eso le hizo sentir una cálida sensación lo invadiera junto a un sabor dulce y adictivo.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto con una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura como si fuese el gato de Cheshire deshaciendo el beso cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario en sus pulmones-¿Qué te pareció?-

-Es la mejor idea de todas-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Luan lo miro a los ojos y poco a poco esa sonrisa se volvía mas tímida, pero diablos, la fuerza con los que los ojos de su hermana lo miraban, eran simplemente profundos, no solo eran bellos, eran poderosos, emanaban tanto amor hacia el que casi se sentía irreal, nunca espero que nadie sintiera eso por el, pero ella si lo hacía, era puro amor hacia el, y el esperaba que ella también pudiera sentir todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Luan-empezó tímidamente, no solía decirlo, casi nunca en realidad pero ahora sentía que podía ser un momento perfecto.

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-soltó con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa

Luan lo abrazo casi automáticamente luego de oírlo, le dio un beso rápido y fuerte y le sonrió tan cálidamente como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Yo también te amo-

Y ella se recostó con calma en el hombro del albino, dejando que su conciencia descanse en paz mientras Lincoln le acariciaba el cabello, agradeciendo internamente que las calles estuvieran casi vacías.

* * *

Miro molesta sus auriculares, ella los usaba todos los días casi a todas horas, sus padres mas de unas vez le dijeron que con el paso del tiempo y la fuerza con la que el volumen salía de sus parlantes se quedaría sorda y podría decirle adiós a su sueño de ser una famosa cantante.

Pero Luna Loud no era caracterizada por escuchar música suave –en el pasado era de su preferencia, pero hoy en día pertenecía a aquel grupo que tocaba bajos y guitarras eléctricas con tanta fuerza para hacer temblar casa y romper los vidrios de la ventana— era algo simplemente automático, cuando una música de su gusto tocaba de su lista de reproducción quería perderse en esa sensación, en la música, en la guitarra, en la tonada y sentirse parte de ella, pero tanto uso de su parte lograba que más de una vez al mes tuviese que cambiarlo porque los cables se soltaban por algún sobre esfuerzo de su parte, hace tres días unos de sus lados dejo de emitir sonidos, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el otro lado dejase de funcionar y finalmente muriera, eso paso hace menos de una hora mientras iba de camino a un ensayo en la casa de Sam, ese día termino agridulce.

Mientras intentaba retorcer los cables viendo si de manera milagrosa podría arreglarse sola, hasta que pasaron por una tienda de comestibles al otro lado de un parque, el otoño se encargo de pintar las pocas hojas que brotaban de las ramas de un color entre naranja y amarrillo pálido, ella recordaba los vivaces tonos verde, el sol radiante y la multitud de personas recorriendo el lugar, ahora las personas eran contadas y el lugar apenas estaba vivo.

Bueno, era entendible, las ráfagas de viento y la humedad hacia que salir fuera de sus cálidos hogares no sea muy a gusto para las personas menos con la alta probabilidad de enfermarse, pero a Luna no le importaba, con un suéter purpura y unos pantalones abrigados decidió llamar a Chunk, mas allá de la música estaban sus amigos, ella había planeado salir con ellos cada jueves a la tarde y hoy era ese día.

-Hermano detente necesito hacer algo-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el conductor de la van aparco a un lado de la acera, Luna se bajo y empezó a correr por el parque, la razón por la que estuviese tan apurada era porque Sam, desde que hablo con Lincoln se hizo con la meta de acercarse cada vez que podía a ella, hasta ahora podía decir que eran mejores amigas, pero quería más que eso y pondría esfuerzo y ganas para dar el paso final, mientras tanto tendría que ser paciente y persuasiva.

Noto dos personas que conocía bastante bien sentados en una banca en la misma tienda donde iba, tal vez necesitaba hablar un rato con ellos para despejar su mente antes de volver a conversar con Sam, eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos a sus dos hermanos que podían ayudar a calmar sus nervios, pudo verlos charlar animadamente mientras comían chocolate –sus ojos contemplaron el dulce con fascinación, tal vez lo compre junto a sus auriculares—, pero de un momento a otro se paro.

Estaba estática, como una estatua, fría y paralizada, en su mente procesando de manera lenta como un video en el cual la conexión fallaba.

Sus hermanos estaban besándose.

No.

Se froto los ojos, tratando de culpar a una mala visión, pero cuando baja sus manos y abría los ojos de nuevo, ahí estaba, esa escena que erizaba sus pelos, revolvía su pecho y le quitaba sus colores, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, de repente dejaron de besarse luego de lo que parecía una eternidad.

Tenia que decirles algo.

-" _Hola Luan, hola Lincoln, si solo pasaba por aquí y los vi besando ¿M pueden explicar que demonios le pasa en la cabeza? O entiendo, no es nada entonces ¿Por qué no les compro mas chocolate y olvidamos este día?_ "-

No era una estupidez y si lo hacía, no habría ninguna forma que pudiese hablar con ellos de manera normal.

Tampoco es como si tuviese el valor para hablar con ellos, no tenía el coraje de enfrentar aquella situación, menos si se trataba justamente de Lincoln y Luan.

Dio un paso hacia tras, inquieta de que la descubrieran, no se dio cuenta de cuando había regresado corriendo como si hubiese tomado conciencia luego de un asalto y corriera hacia una comisaria, solo que en vez de eso regreso al auto, con tanta prisa que su mano resbalo al momento de agarrar y estirar la manija de la puerta, la segunda vez lo logro metiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello en la parte de atrás.

Su mente trabajaba mil por hora, su corazón se aceleraba con angustia, sus tripas se removían en inquietud, no sabia que hacer, estaba perdida, como si no fuese más que una espectadora de una broma psicótica.

-"! _Una broma!, Si eso es, debe de ser una broma de Luan_ "-mentalizo, casi podía oír las risas sin vergüenza alguna de su hermana, mientras su pobre hermano se moría de la vergüenza, Luna se sentía capaz de reir en ese momento, pero más que del gusto de la histeria, en un momento logro calmarse y reordenar sus pensamientos aunque parecía una idea venida de la mano junto a la actitud de su hermana, no tenía ningún sentido.

-Luna-

-¡Gah!-solto un pequeño grito, miro hacia el frente con el corazón a punto de salirse de su boca y con la palabra "Corre" marcada en su mente con fuego, frente a ella se encontraba Chunk mirándola con preocupación-¡Me asustaste hermano!-

-No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi-dijo con enojo fingido-¿Qué paso? ¿No ibas por unos auriculares?-

-Tengo que volver a casa-sentencio con rapidez-Tengo que volver ahora-acentuó impaciente

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que volver ahora Chunk-repitió como si hubiese visto algo horrible

Chunk contesto encendiendo el motor y con prisa moderada salió del parque evadiendo tanto como pudo a los autos que obstruían su camino, la cabeza de Luna seguía repitiendo esa escena, era irreal.

¿Desde cuándo?, era una pregunta clave, debió de haber empezado en algún momento, mucho antes de que concretaran sus sentimientos, pero nunca vio nada que alterne sus personalidades, recordaba las mañanas en las que Lincoln se sentaba en la mesa de los mayores, no veía nada, Luan siempre lanzaba chistes a todos y a todo a diestra y siniestra, Lincoln se unían al coro de suspiros exasperados, pero tenía que haber algo, se encontraban muy juntos cuando miraban la televisión, pero eso lo atribuyo a un acercamiento que no tenía que ver con el amor como el que tenia con Lynn o Lucy.

¿Se abrían agarrado las manos mientras veían alguna serie?, era descabellado, Lincoln no se caracterizaba por ser el mas maduro o gustarle las telenovelas o series, ella no se fijo en que prestaban su atención, simplemente estuvo mas concentrada en sus cosas.

Oh dios, ¿Cuánto abra dejado pasar? ¿Ya se dieron un beso?, aunque Lincoln no tardo ni dos segundos en darle un beso a Ronnie Anne –Y aunque tuviese algo que ver con eso la primera vez, la segunda no estaba implicada—, ver a sus hermanos besarse le dio una sensación tan extraña que no sabía expresarlo, solo sabía que estaba mal pero a la vez se veía tan….¿natural?, no, no era nada natural aquello, pero no podía evitar pensarlo cuando los vio, pero era un error, ellos no podían ser….eso, no aquí ni en ningún otro lado, tenía que hacer algo.

¿Qué desemboco todo aquello?, ¿Acaso importaba ahora?, no lo hacía, solo sabía que tenía que hablar con ellos, pero no se sentía capaz, peor aun considerándose de las dos personas mas cercanas a ella, digo, era Luan, su compañera de cuarto, la había acompañado desde que tenia memoria, habían sido las mejores amigas desde siempre, la que le contaba sus secretos y la ayudaba mas que nadie y luego estaba Lincoln, Lincoln vendría siendo su otro mejor amigo, con el sabia que podían contar en lo que fuera por mas descabellado que sea, el fue quien la ayudo con Sam –Imaginarlo desde ese punto la hizo sentir tan hipócrita que casi se daba vergüenza— con sus conciertos, con todo, no podía.

-!Tengo que hacer cosas! !Vete tu solo!-grito exasperada.

Chunck la miro dubitativo antes de encogerse de hombros y alejarse de la residencia Loud

Tan pronto el auto se detuvo salió disparado hacia su casa, casi tambaleándose cuando entro empujando la puerta que casi derrumba en su embestida.

-¡Luna que pasa!-Lori había bajado las escaleras cuando escucho la puerta abrirse en una fuerte sacudida, miraba preocupada a su hermana.

Luna la miro unos segundos mientras su aliento volvía con cada jadeo, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para tener todo en su lugar nuevamente, tenía que hacer algo, correr fue lo más estúpido que podía haber hecho –Pero siendo sinceros ¿Qué podía hacer alguien es esa situación?— tal vez sobrereacciono mas de lo que debería

-Luna ¿Qué pasa?-

La voz de Lori fue como un azote a la cabeza de Luna, como si una solución agridulce se tratase, su labio tembló, no debería de decir nada fuera de lugar ni tampoco exasperarse, solo Lori, si alguien se enterase….el caos que vendría luego no sería uno habitual, sería uno catastrófico capaz de separa a su familia, las cosas podrían empeorar, no quería eso, aun quería a sus hermanos, lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero no dañaban a nadie, por un momento un pinchazon de culpa y duda cruzo su pecho ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

Lori la miro expectante con el celular guardado en su bolsillo sin ninguna expresión mas que una mezcla entre seriedad, curiosidad y preocupación palpante, algo tenia descolocada a su hermana y si era algo –O en el peor de los casos alguien—que la daño entonces tendría que saberlo en ese momento.

-Pero no aquí, arriba, sin nadie, solo tu-aclaro lo mejor que pudo.

Y eso asusto un poco más a la mayor de todos los hijos Louds, aunque no lo demostraría, asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a subir las escaleras siendo seguida por su hermana, Luna suspiro aliviada al no ver a Leni o a ninguna de sus hermanas en la habitación o cercanías, inclusive tuvo la urgencia de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y para rematar a las preocupaciones de Lori miro por el ducto de la ventilación, Lori estaba en un revoltijo de pensamientos, sus pensamientos eran una mezcla tétrica en escenarios que nunca quisiera que se hicieran realidad, pero ahí estaban como películas de terror que nunca paraban, cambiaban, pero nunca dejaban de mostrar algo que no quería oír.

Pero finalmente la hora llego, Luna se paro frente a ella con un brillo de debilidad, ella intentaba formular las palabras con tanta paciencia y esmero como un policía se esforzaba en desactivar una bomba –Y el ejemplo podía llegar a ser demasiado preciso con su hermana pero para ella era mas bien hacer que la bomba explote de forma controlada—

-Mira primero que nada necesito que te siente y respires profundo-tan pronto se oyó casi pudo compararse con una típica mujer que te vendía un libro sobre el chi o alguna energía interna rara.

-Estoy bien Luna solo necesito que me digas que te paso-su mirada se acentuó aun mas con seriedad casi como la de su madre cuando requería una explicación sobre la baja de sus notas.

Pero ahora venia lo difícil reunir el valor para expresar todo lo que iniciaría tal vez una de las etapas más difíciles de su familia.

Inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron almacenar y finalmente hablo.

-Encontré a Lincoln y Luan en el parque-comenzó y no había forma de que pudiera detenerse-Iba hacia la casa de Sam para practicar con mis amigos, pero en el camino los auriculares se me rompieron, esas cosas no duran ni una semana ¿Sabes?, es muy difícil conservarlos, bueno, eso no es importante ahora-era un vago intento para desvariar la conversación pero no había vuelta atrás-Vi a Luan y Lincoln en el parque besándose-lo soltó con casi tanta brusquedad con la que Lynn actuaba

Ante esa revelación Lori abrió mucho los ojos, esa imagen paso por su cabeza, en un rincón de su mente ya se esperaba algo como eso, pero también esperaba que fuese algo crudo nacido de su imaginación salvaje obtenida por los años de experiencia y sus horas pasadas entre chismes y el internet, pero rápidamente como un parche a una herida abierta vino una idea.

-¿Y?-

-¡¿Cómo que Y?!-Luna tenía unas buenas cuerdas vocales que relució en ese no-tan-pequeño grito

-Digo literalmente, todas besamos al Lincoln una vez-dijo con el mismo tono con el que hablaría del clima.

Luna parpadeo aturdida por la nueva información que vino como un puño directo a su cara por algún desconocido, aquello se disolvió en su cerebro durante casi medio minuto, con lentitud.

-¡N-No de esa manera!-exclamo-¡No es un beso que una niña de 7 le da a su hermanito porque lo ayudo a colorear un dibujo!, ¡Es como-de nuevo se calló ella misma y se acerco a su hermana-Es como lo que tú le das a Bobby-

-Luna, ¿Hablas en serio?-dijo en un tono tan despacio y suave pero cargado con un espeso tono que juraba peligrosidad-Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Resoplo molesta, su hermana Lori era demasiado terca incluso para su propio bien, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, agarro con fuerza la muñeca de su hermana en un movimiento sorpresivo, salió casi de rumbando la puerta entre quejidos y protestas de su hermana mayor, ante la atenta mirada inquisitiva de Lola y Lynn quienes esperaban su entrada al baño, la rockera arrastro a su hermana hasta el auto, con una mirada agria Lori miro a Luna y ella le devolvió otra con seriedad, ninguna iba a detener eso hasta que ambas estén satisfechas.

-De verdad no puedo creer lo que me dices Luna-

-¡Es en serio hermana! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!-

-¡Porque es imposible imaginármelo! ¡¿Ok?!, simplemente no puedo hacerlo-dijo exasperada-Simplemente no pudo hacerlo-

Luna la miro compresivamente, pero tenia que demostrarlo y pronto, lo suficientemente pronto.

-Bien, vamos al parque entonces-murmuro frustrada y antes que su hermana pudiera hablar interrumpió-¡Y si, tenemos que irnos si quieres verlos tu misma!-

Lori la miro molesta antes de subirse al asiento del piloto, podía sentir la tensión y la determinación de su hermana en el ambiente, apretó el volante con fuerza, todo era un error, Luna debió de haberlo visto mal, Luan y Lincoln no estaban metidos en nada de eso, solo eran tan cercanos como ella misma lo era con Leni o de una manera rara lo estaban Lynn y Lucy, si así es, solo era eso, nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Nada de qué preocuparse-se repitió mientras aceleraba con Luna a un lado suyo.

Ambas hermanas sintieron el ambiente y fueron rumbo al parque, se sabría la verdad de todo esa misma tarde así tuvieran que seguirlos por toda la ciudad.

* * *

 **Bueno, la cosa es que me di cuenta de que no podía meter toda esta trama y desarrollarla en un solo capitulo largo, así que buenas noticias, la historia se alarga unos capítulos mas**.


	15. Chapter 15

La piel parecía querer quemarse de el, su corazón palpitaba desmesuradamente, su estomago se revolvía ante cada posibilidad de mala suerte o fallo, sin embargo y pese a todo, no quería estar en otro lugar, ni en otro tiempo, ni con otra persona, todo era perfecto y nada podía cambiar eso.

Luan sonreía entusiasmada mirando la pantalla de videojuegos, no era por el juego en si mismo, sino por la posibilidad de ganar un premio, con los ojos brillosos, los labios fruncidos en una sonrisa estirada que revelaba un poco de sus dientes frontales.

La idea de adentrarse a Royal Woods en medio de lo que bien podría llamarse "cita" le aterraba, pero no conocía otro lugar donde podía no solo pasarle bien él, sino también conseguir comida chatarra a buen precio y de paso obtener un regalo para Luan, la primera vez que lo pensó sintió un poco de vergüenza, entre lo poco ideal para una cita, el ruido constante y molesto –Curioso que soporte su propio barrullo pero nunca el de alguien fuera de amigos y familia—además de que a Luan no podría gustarle.

Fue descartado casi en el primer momento, luego le vino a la mente la idea de un picnic en un bosque cercano o en algún restaurante lujoso, pero ninguno conocía un bosque o pradera cercana y el restaurante era demasiado pretencioso para Luan.

-No importa donde sea Linc, mientras estés conmigo será divertido-dijo abrazando suavemente su cuello.

Lincoln se resigno con un poco de vergüenza, pero mientras Luan más parecía divertirse, ese sentimiento se arrinconaba y se oscurecía en un rincón de su mente, mas aun seguía ahí.

La pantalla centellaba con un mensaje en letras mayúsculas de color rojo, bajo encima de un compartimiento el arma de plástico conectado a un lado de la maquina mientras unas fichas eran tiradas en el hueco debajo del panel.

Lincoln los recogió, eran redondas con bordes dorados y un centro azulado, era una típica moneda que solo se aceptaban en salones de videojuegos que se dividían en 100, 10 y 1 unidades, ya tenía un cumulo bastante grande y finalmente con esas últimas tres monedas de 100 unidades había conseguido lo necesario.

-Bueno, ahora que tienes tus monedas ¿Podemos irnos?-Luan volvió a insistir como hace unos veinte minutos

No era que no le agradase el lugar, simplemente ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, lo primero que hicieron luego de entrar fue ocupar una mesa y pedir una porción mediana de pizza y una soda mediana para cada uno, la caja quedo totalmente abierta revelando su exterior grasiento y con algunas migajas mientras que las bebidas quedaron sin una gota en su interior, esperaron en un satisfecho silencio que la comida se haya acentuado y luego de ello bailaron unos minutos en un simulador de baile antes de que la comida dentro de sus estómagos les haya advertido de que no había desaparecido del todo.

Pero cuando ya estaban por irse Lincoln se negó, asegurando que tenía algo que hacer y con ello empezó a recorrer cada estación de juegos como pudo, ganando fichas como si de ello dependiese su vida Luan ya se estaba cansando de ver a su hermano jalar palancas y presionar botones, ella le había perdido las ganas de jugar luego de probar con unos juegos.

-Aun no Luan-aseguro, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior empezó a calcular la cantidad de unidades que tenia, finalmente con una sonrisa se fue directo hacia un mostrador, el hombre detrás que era lo bastante adulto para asistir a una universidad lo miraba inexpresivo, entre el aburrimiento y la seriedad, con los cabellos castaños ocultos detrás de una gorra multicolor a excepción de unos pocos que corrían libre alrededor de su cara

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-

-Si-dijo de su bolsillo saco un puñado de fichas tan grande que tuvo que sostenerla con las dos palmas abiertas para entregárselas al cajero-Quiero comprar un muñeco, el de arriba, el osito con el corazón-señalo con un poco de vergüenza un oso de lana blanca, sosteniendo un corazón rojo que tenia escrito con letras y de un contrastante blanco _te amo,_ estaba siendo sujetado en la segunda fila por un estante de marfil, debajo de este estaba escrito con un marcador rojo

El cajero empezó a contar en silencio rápidamente antes de dar por hecho que todas las fichas necesarias estaban ahí, lo guardo en un cajón acomodando las fichas en cada hilera con un papel que decía las unidades exactas, el cajero agarro al peluche y lo dejo a Lincoln.

Una vez que tuvo el peluche en sus manos, lo resguardo en sus brazos como si fuese un tesoro, ignorando como le era posible las miradas con una pequeña exclamación de ternura y algunas risas por parte de los más jóvenes y otros que estaban en la misma línea de su edad, pero finalmente cuando la vio, con los ojos más brillantes de felicidad y una sonrisa que arrugaba estiraba su cara pudo sentir que ese revoltijo de malas sensaciones recibiera tanto daño que lo dejaba inmóvil en algún rincón lejano del cual él no estaba interesado en adentrarse.

-¡Gracias Linky!-exclamo felizmente-Se parece un poco a ti ¿no crees?-un brillo burlón nació en su expresión de felicidad mientras miraba detalladamente al pequeño peluche

Lincoln se rasco la nuca a la par que lanzaba una risa nerviosa, el parentesco que tenía su cabello con el tono del peluche lo hizo decidir que ese era el elegido para ser un regalo digno para su hermana, pensándolo con un poco mas de paciencia se dio cuenta de que en realidad podía llegar a ser un poco pretensioso.

Luan le había dado a Lincoln un sonoro y fuerte beso, presionando sus labios contra la mejilla pecosa de Lincoln, el sonrojo gano que era levemente marcado en sus mejillas al momento de darle el peluche a Luan había ganado tono y terreno en su cara convirtiéndolo casi en un volcán.

La joven no hizo amago para reprimir su sonrisa ante la vista sonrojada de su hermano, el osito era del tamaño perfecto para ser sujetado con ambas manos, aunque para ser aun más parecido tendría que ser un conejo.

Sujetados de la mano tan disimuladamente como pudieron siguieron caminando, a veces tenían que cortar su tacto cuando sentían que las miradas de los peatones se concentraban en ellos, ocultar lo que no querían ocultar a plena vista fue un gran fastidio para ambos, ellos no querían ocultarse, pero de no hacerlo, sus padres se asegurarían que no fuese posible que se volvieran a encontrar hasta que no pudieran reconocerse, por lo que estar en Royal Woods siempre era una zona de fuego, sino mirabas donde pisabas terminarían quemándose totalmente y las cicatrices serian incurables.

Pero Lincoln no quería pensar en ello, se concentraba en pasarla bien con Luan, nada más, con ella sombras de la incertidumbre y la depresión se evaporaban como si ella fuese capaz de alejar cualquier mal que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

Apretó con más intensidad la mano de su hermana sin llegar a ser lo bastante fuerte para que le duela, su hermana volteo al sentir la subida de intensidad en su mano, con una sonrisa radiante que volvía loco a su hermano.

Siguieron su curso, sin prisa ni lentitud, solo una pequeña marcha envuelta en un silencio que a ambos les pareció agradable y cómodo, sin nada más que decir siguieron su trayectoria por varias cuadras, siempre cuidadosos de que alguien los observase, pero en ningún momento se separaron, desde que habían empezado a salir fueron a todas partes juntos, parecía que les hubiesen unido con cinta adhesiva, no podías ver a uno sin que el otro estuviese a su lado.

Sus hermanas lo notaron de manera superficial, creyendo que preferían pasar el tiempo con ella porque simplemente de una manera que ninguna de ellas podía explicar encontraba sus chistes y sus pasatiempos mas disfrutables que el de ellas—La única explicación lógica de aquello era que los genes de su padre habían despertado un rasgo más en Lincoln—

El bullicio que a veces brindaba la calle lo ponía nervioso, como si cada charla fuese dirigida a ellos, siendo descubiertos y criticados hasta que secasen sus almas y destruyeran su estatus social marcándolos como parias para aquellos que los conociese y su secreto.

Basta.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, de tanto estrés que tenía en su cuerpo le saldrían aun mas canas blancas y su pulso estaría más agitado que Lola cuando ponía kilos de azúcar a algún café que tomaba.

Finalmente vieron la entrada doble del cine, con las puertas forradas en rojo con una tarima para los boletos donde un hombre vigilaba sentado en una silla, con las personas entrando y saliendo contantemente del edificio que tenia frente, era el cine de Royal Woods, hoy un día sábado lo más probable es que se topasen con una cara conocida, de haber sido otro lugar de cualquier otra ciudad de lo único que tendrían que preocuparse era de no mostrarse muy afectuosos para la incomodidad del publico que los observaba.

Solo faltaba una cuadra mas para poder pedir los boletos y poder entrar, una idea azoto su mente, con una sonrisa traviesa separo el agarre de su hermana, ella la miro confundida unos segundos antes de que un ápice de idea que compartía con su hermano lo mirase con una leve sorpresa muda.

-¡El último en llegar compra la comida!-y comenzó la carrera

-¡Pero eso no es justo!-

El juego de pisadas comenzó, tan rápidos como sus jóvenes cuerpos podían acelerar, la distancia no era larga, pero ninguno de ellos se caracterizaba por ser un atleta –Eso recaía en los hombros de su hermana Lynn—pero finalmente Lincoln triunfante se apoyo con una mano en la madera de la tarima de boletos

-¡Gane!-

-Solo porque hiciste trampa-rezongo Luan con los brazos cruzados y mostrándole la lengua

Lincoln no respondió, simplemente siguió regocijándose con su victoria, levanto en lo alto su mano extendiendo dos dedos frente al hombre quien procedió a darle los boletos, apenas los obtuvo ambos entraron abriendo la puerta de un empujón, el alboroto se hizo presente en un grupo de personas, algunos esperando la entrada a una sala, otros haciendo fila para compras comestibles frente a frente a mostradores en los cuales posaban comidas chatarras, dulces y palomitas, detrás del vendedor había tres grifos de diferentes sabores de soda y un menú escrito en letras grandes y blancas en un letrero rojo.

-Te aparte un lugar, si es que puedo-añadió con falsa vanidad, con una pequeña sonrisa remarcando

Luan rodo los ojos con falsa molestia, dándole un pequeño empujón a su hermano

-Te conviene, comprare las palomitas y la soda, si no quieres morir de hambre durante toda la película me dejaras un asiento libre, de preferencia a tu lado, de mas preferencia con una cariñosa bienvenida cuando haya llegado-

-Por ti, te dejaría libre todos los asientos del cine aunque no trajeras nada de comida-

-Oh Wow, que romántico Lincoln, soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado-el sarcasmo que expedía cada silaba era distinguible a kilómetros de distancia

-Bueno, en realidad creo que no podría dejar libre todos los asientos en la sala y si no traes comida tendremos hambre la próxima hora y estaremos incómodos sin mencionar que no podremos ver a gusto la película-

-Me retracto-dijo, su cara se endureció en una expresión seria que alteraría a cualquiera, pero su risa sofoco cualquier residuo de hostilidad que había dejado.

Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió, se fue rápidamente a la fila para la comida al otro lado de la habitación, mientras tanto las entradas se abrieron, habían dos, cada una era ancha y de doble puerta, cada uno custodiada por el personal puesto a un lado de cada puerta, la gente casi se empujaba por entrar en cada uno mientras Lincoln decidía que película ver.

En una cartelera al lado contrario de cada uno de los dos miembros del personal estaba la imagen de una película, una diferente a la otra.

Tenía que debatirse entre ver Deadpool 2 o una llamada la boda de Valentina.

Lincoln no necesito pensar más de un segundo luego de ver las opciones.

Sin vergüenza abrió rápidamente una de las puertas con un empujón, la filas de gente se repartían en dos columnas de veinticinco personas de cada lado, la luz aun no se había apagado y la cámara no reproducía nada, solo había un montón de gente acomodándose en su asiento, la mayoría de ellos, pero el bullicio permitido antes de iniciar con la película, una mano grande lo agarro del hombro con un poco de brusquedad, la enguantada mano de quien vigilaba la puerta lo miro con una seriedad más pronunciada, tanto que se veía demasiado hostil, Lincoln lo miro de vuelta, una sonrisita nerviosa creció en su boca

-Su boleto, señor-insistió con un brazo extendido y la mano abierta

Lincoln suspiro internamente, su calma volvía a su ser, por un momento pensó que diría algo sobre que debería de ser mayor de edad, pero el caballero que pedía los boletos sabia que aquello era menos respetado por lo niños de lo que una señal roja era respetada por un ebrio, Lincoln mostro como si fuese un premio aquel pesado de papel que el vendedor de boletos les había dado y se lo paso al hombre, luego de verlo por unos momentos, lo rompió y le devolvió a Lincoln la parte del código de barra, ahora podía entrar con toda la facilidad que le era permitido.

La mayor parte ya estaba sentado, uno que otro salía para quien sabe qué, pero a eso Lincoln no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, se fue directamente a un asiento en medio en el lado derecho bajando escalones, era perfectamente cerca para poder verlo con la mayor claridad posible sin que la pantalla se exceda de su visión haciéndolo algo incomodo y poco disfrutable, internamente esperaba que Luan regresase pronto, a parte de dos adolescentes sentados en las sillas continuas al corredor no había nadie, dejándole cinco espacios vacios a su izquierda y otros cuatro a su derecha, pero aun así la inquietante sensación de que muy probablemente se alejen y la incomodidad lo predomine.

Pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema vino cuando se encontró con dos par de ojos que lo reconocieron para su desgracia.

-¡Lincoln!-

Casi le había dado un infarto al escuchar esa voz aguda, con una sonrisa pasando entre los asiento se acercaba Beatriz, pero no venia sola, a un lado de ella sosteniendo con placer un poco de popcorn, Jordán saludo con una mano la boca llena de comida, Lincoln quería correr, levantarse del asiento, correr y prácticamente romper la puerta de la sala, agarrar como podía a Luan y huir hasta casa, pero aun tenia la facultades mentales para darse cuenta de que aparte de ser extraño sería algo extremo, por lo que como pudo guardo calma.

Su sonrisa tembló y su pulso se disparo a extremos que solo sus hermanas habían logrado –Una de buena manera pero en general era de mala manera—

Tomo aire, tan lento y suave como se podía permitir y exhalo de la misma manera llevándose un poco de su nerviosismo, lo suficiente para relajar sus tensos músculos.

-Hola Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Si, una típica pregunta tonta, se sintió como un tonto al imaginar la única respuesta posible de lo que haría cualquier persona normal en un cine.

-Vinimos a ver una película-Alego Jordán

Lincoln se alegro de no ser tan agresiva como lo hubiera sido Ronnie Anne si estuviese en esa sala y no a varios kilómetros lejos de Royal Woods, aunque en ese momento eso era lo que quería, volver a alejarse lo más posible de aquí

-Si, realmente no soy tan fanáticas de este tipo de películas, pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando-

Y como si alguien lo hubiese ordenado en algún lugar solo para incomodar mas a Lincoln Beatriz se sentó a su lado izquierdo, Jordán siguió a su amiga –Afortunadamente sentándose a un lado de la rubia—

-¿Y tu Lincoln?-Jordán tomo un puñado de popcorn y los comió con suma satisfacción-¿Viniste solo o tienes a alguien para acompañarte?-

-Solo yo y mi hermana-

-¿Cuál de todas?-Beatriz se acerco un poco a Lincoln, mientras que con su mano izquierda agarraba tanto popcorn como podía-¿Es Lynn acaso?-

-Es Luan-especifico.

La cara de Jordán se puso pálida, con los labios temblorosos y los ojos abiertos como platos, como si hubiese recibido la noticia de que embargaron su casa y tendrían que vivir en un hotel barato por un tiempo, Beatriz no estaba mejor, estaba casi hiperventilada, con los músculos tensos y su boca mostrando sus dientes en una expresión de terror, Lincoln se reiría si no fuese porque entendía a profundidad lo que Luan era capaz cuando liberaba su caos interior cada día de los inocentes.

-Tranquilas, ella no hace bromas durante las películas-aseguro.

Aquellas palabras funcionaron casi tan bien como un calmante, pero aun así se mantuvieron tan alerta como una persona lo estaría en un barrio peligroso, sintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien saldría de un rincón sombrío, listo para apuñalarlo luego de vigilarlo por gran parte de la trayectoria.

Las luces repentinamente se apagaron, solo las luces del suelo y algunos celulares resplandecieron iluminando tenuemente la habitación, Lincoln se empezaba a impacientar a medida que aparecían los trailers.

* * *

Entre empujones, balanceos de equilibrio y algo de prisa, Luan logro entrar a la sala, en una mano llevaba dos sodas, en la otra llevaba una gran envase para popcorn grande color amarrillo sintiendo una sensación helada y húmeda en una mano y otra sensación caliente y arenosa en la otra mano, no hablaron previamente de que película elegirían para ver, así que tocaba adivinar, para su suerte, pudo divisar el cabello blanco de Lincoln de espalda, pudo comprobar con mayor exactitud cuándo volteo mientras hablaba con alguien.

Por un segundo su estomago se apretó, no del todo por los arranques de celos que algunas chicas tenían, sino más bien de que esas chicas, sean conocidas de Lincoln, mientras se acercaba lentamente se dio cuenta de que aquello era una realidad incomoda, eso no le gustaba, la estaban pasando tan bien aquella mañana para que unas chicas lo manden todo a la basura.

La chica de cabello anaranjado lanzo una risa un poco fuerte y la otra, de cabello rubio y un suéter blanco demasiado caliente para un día como este apoyo su mano cerca del apoya brazos del asiento.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente, una mueca de enojo se marco en una esquina de sus labios y ojos, de un momento a otro se tranquilizo y como si no hubiese pensando en iniciar una pelea que terminaba en muerte, sus rasgos faciales se relajaron, se acerco por un pequeño camino a la derecha de la fila del mismo lado bajando uno que otro escalón hasta llegar a la misma fila que Lincoln

Luan silencio se sentó a un lado de Lincoln, el ambiente se pudo sentir un poco más tenso para ellos, pero en cambio aquellas chicas parecían indiferentes ante la sensación pesada.

-Luan, mira ellas son mis compañeras de clase-dijo en voz baja, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos los escuche-Son Beatriz y Jordán-

Luan levanto un poco la cabeza, a un lado suyo la chica rubia la saluda con un gesto rápido de saludo, la otra chica en cambio quería hundir su cara entre el popcorn, su amiga le dio un ligero manotazo en el hombro, ella reacciono como si la hubiesen despertado.

-Jordán-

La chica entendió el contexto, así que con una mano levantada y una expresión que a Luan le resultaba difícil de explicar hablo.

-Hola-dijo casi como si estuviese hablando con ese primo molesto el cual estaría mejor en su casa y uno no se molestaría en no verlo por una larga temporada.

Luan devolvió el saludo de ambas con el mismo silencioso gesto, de repente la sala se ilumino tanto como la proyección podía, con tenues luces anunciando la introducción de la película, mientras las sombras los cubría casi en su totalidad, Lincoln aprovecho eso, con un ágil, natural y sencillo movimiento con su mano derecha, tomo la mano de Luan.

La castaña sintió la presión suavemente, miro de reojo su mano envuelta en la de Lincoln, sonrió con dulzura y pese a que su corazón se acelero por una amalgama de emociones que iban desde la felicidad y hasta la preocupación máxima, pero nuevamente la fuerza de agarre se intensifico, como si Lincoln la intentase calmar mediante ese gesto entendió el mensaje.

 _Yo te protejo_

Y le creía, tal vez no lo decía, pero si lo transmitía y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, le devolvió el apretón con fuerza, también transmitiendo todas las sensaciones que podía.

* * *

Abrieron con prisa las puertas, de haberlos empujado un poco mas fuerte podrían hasta romper el vidrio, pero solo lograron que el personal en el interior se espanten un poco hasta que vieron que se trataba de una joven rubia y otra de cabello castaño y corto, se apresuraron como podían hacia los guardias empezando por el hombre que cuidaba la entrada derecha.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una chica de pelo castaño con frenillos y a un chico de pelo blanco?-hablo tan rápido que por momentos se trabo.

Luego de que haya ido por Lori a casa, la rubia se puso a conducir siendo guiado por Luna, le había dicho que Lincoln y Luan estaban en otra ciudad.

 _Se estaban besando_

Aquel pensamiento la desordeno internamente, pensar en su hermanito menor besándose con su otra hermana menor era algo que no podía imaginar tan fácilmente sin escandalizarse, había actuado con la mayor tranquilidad que podía, pensaba que todo era una equivocación que Luna lo había visto en un mal ángulo o que ni siquiera eran ellos, no podía pensar en los hermanitos que había visto, cuidado y protegido desde que eran bebes pudiesen hacer eso.

En medio de su viaje al pueblo vecino, Luna miraba el paisaje, viendo a la multitud de personas viajar por las calles, pasando por tiendas y algunos parques, finalmente lo vio, como una mancha en medio de una camisa totalmente blanca –Solo que esta vez al revés— vio a lo lejos una mancha blanca.

-¡Ahí están!-grito tan fuerte que Lori sintió su corazón chocar con su pecho en una sensación de alerta máxima

Con un frenado en seco que dejo grandes manchas en el suelo acompañado de una fuerte sacudida en ambas cambiaron de dirección tan rápido como pudieron, pero eso no fue suficiente, tenían que dar la vuelta totalmente en un curva y volver al otro carril tan rápido como pudieron, Lori rezaba que no le quitasen la licencia de conducir que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, desafortunadamente al momento de cambiarse de carril nuevamente se atascaron en un pequeño transito, cada minuto que pasaba a Luna se le subía el nerviosismo por las nubes, casi se podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas a causa de la ansiedad, en un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta del auto, Lori al percatarse de aquello se apresuro a detenerla.

-¡No te bajes!-

-Pero-

-¡¿Quieres que una moto o un auto conducido por un lunático te aplasten?!, No hagas ridiculeces y vuelve al asiento-

-No me pasara nada-aseguro, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

De improviso una moto paso cerca de ellos, casi chocando contra la puerta y seguramente Luna, Lori la volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

-¡Cierra la puerta!-

A regañadientes acepto, aunque la ansiedad jamás se fue de su cuerpo, se estacionaron en un pequeño lugar cerca del cine, se bajaron raudos y cuando entraron a la sala principal todo lo que vieron fue un lugar vacio a excepción del miembro de personal y unas pocas personas que compraban comida.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no vi a nadie con cabello blanco entrar a esta sala-

Luna no pregunto por su hermana, su descripción tan vaga no lo ayudaba mucho, menos con la cantidad de chicas de cabello castaño que decidieron ver una película, sin nada más que perder le preguntaron al otro guardia, tan pronto este les había dicho que vio entrar intentaron entrar solo para ser detenidos por el mismo sujeto.

-Sus boletos por favor-dijo sintiendo un claro _deja vu_ y relacionándolo con el mismo niño de cabellos blanco

-Aquí están-se apresuro a decir Lori, mostrando dos tickets, antes de que el guardia se de cuenta de la expresión de Luna, quien de tan apurada que había estado no se tomo la molestias de comprar los tickets

El guardia los agarro y del mismo modo que lo hizo con todas las personas que entraron al ver la función y lo rompió para devolver dos códigos de barra.

Entraron apresuradas, esta vez ambas intentaron no llamar mucho la atención, resultando totalmente fácil ya que la mayoría estaba sumamente concentrada en la película, se sentaron estratégicamente en el asiento en la última fila apenas Luna volvió a encontrar la cabeza de su hermano resaltando levemente en el mar de gente.

-Espero que tu paranoia valga la pena Luna-

-No es paranoia Lori, yo sé lo que vi-

Lori rodo los ojos fastidiada, ahora todo lo que quedaba era observar, mientras sentía un mar de sensación al pensar que lo que Luna le decía era más que una posibilidad.

Ahora solo tocaba rezar que todo fuese un malentendido o en su defecto que ella supiera reaccionar a la situación.

De momento, no se creía capaz de nada


	16. Chapter 16

La película pasaba de manera tan acelerada como era digna de ser llamada una película de acción, pero esto no era visto por ninguna de las dos hermanas, su atención se centraba en su hermano y hermana menor, como dos policías encubiertos a punto de atrapar a dos criminales buscados por la ciudad, pero no eran policías y sus hermanos distaban mucho de cometer algún crimen.

Lori miraba seriamente hacia ellos, en parte enojada por tener que espiar a sus hermanos un día sábado, en parte asustada de ver ante sus ojos lo que no quería ver y otra parte aun mas asustada, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar, miro a Luna, jugando por su celular, pero al momento de oírlos hablar o siquiera oír algo raro levantaba rápidamente la cabeza con sus ojos clavados en un punto blanco y otro marrón claro que lograba destacar ante sus ojos gracias al brillo emanado por la pantalla que abarcaba toda la pared del frente, se quedaba viendo unos momentos, para luego cambiar a la pantalla y otra vez a su celular, Lori levantaba y pisaba rítmicamente su pie, jadeo frustradamente, a solo unas pocas escenas más de la película de irse y dejar todo este asunto atrás, pero algo en sus tripas le decía que se quede, que corrobore lo dicho por Luna hizo que ella se quede pegada en aquel asiento como una estatua.

-¡Mira!-grito Luna en voz baja, como si estuviese reteniendo un vozarrón que quisiera salir de su garganta, grave y rasposa

Lori se fijo en ellos tan rápido como podía, Luan reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln apoyándose tanto como podía sin dejar de ver la pantalla frente a ella, ambos cercanos y tranquilos, el primer instinto de Lori fue pensar en cosa-s indebidas, pero tan rápido como ello pasaba en su mente se esfumaba, ella también lo había hecho usando a su brazo flacuchento como almohada, pero algo le dio una mala sensación.

-" _Estúpida Luna y sus estúpidas paranoias raras_ "-una amarga sensación revolvió su estomago, sintiendo sus entrañas removerse y retorcerse-" _Estúpidos pensamientos perturbadores_ "-de verdad que no podía sacar la imagen mental de ellos dos, unidos a través de un beso-" _Estúpida Luna_ "-

Despejo su mente concentrándose en esa infantil película, debía mantener firme hasta que Luna deje de estar tan paranoica con esos dos.

Solo estaban unidos, tanto como lo habían estado Lori y el o también cuando Lucy no se despegaba de Lincoln, pasaba mucho durante cortos periodos de tiempos en la niñez de todas, cuando veían el mundo de un modo más infantil, simple e inocente, se maldijo internamente por no traer aunque sea unas malditas palomitas de maíz para pasar el rato, su hambruna peleaba con su malestar ocasionado mas por su psique que por su biología, cerro sus ojos y se inclino hacia atrás, dejando pasar la sensación que le molestaba hasta que fuese soportable o se decidiera entre tener o no hambre, su vista se poso de nuevo en sus hermanos pequeños, interactuando normalmente con las otras chicas, no parecían estar incomodas o extrañadas por parte de ellos dos, eso le dio un aire confortante , así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que la película termine.

* * *

Se sentía totalmente cómoda reposando su cabeza encima del brazo de Lincoln, no quería mirar a aquellas dos niñas, se sentía frustrada de tener que mantener un poco de distancia de su hermano, pero ellos no le sacarían esto, sería tan cariñosa como pudiera con él en silencio, esperando un momento que pudiera obtener su atención y derramar todo el cariño que se permitiese en esa situación.

Lincoln en cambio trataba de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que se sentía, parecía que ante la mas mínima acción errónea por parte suya podía llegar a desencadenar todo un alboroto, cuando Luan se acostó encima de el, sintió los bellos de su cuerpo erizarse, aunando entre la sensación de felicidad y pánico entre mezclándose en su estomago, pero por nada del mundo alejaría a Luan, dejaría que la felicidad gane reprimiendo en su cabeza cada posibilidad de un escenario horrible, solo concentrándose en la película.

De un momento a otro sintió hambre, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla acerco su mano al envase del popcorn, de un momento cuando su intención era agarrar algo delgado.

-Lincoln-murmuro Luan.

Moviendo rápidamente sus ojos en dirección de su hermana y un rápido vistazo a su mano, estaba envolviendo su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Luan, ella lo miraba sin expresión, esperando algo, el no se hizo esperar y empezó a bajar su mano hasta apretar la de Luan con cariño, el afecto fue recibido con la misma intensidad, frotando suavemente la piel del dorso con su pulgar, el silencio dejo de ser tan pesado para volverse suave y cómodo, respiro hondamente poniéndose tan cómodo como pudo.

-Lincoln-

Y tan pronto como vino se fue, con una habilidad de pensamiento y reacción rápida, agarro un puñado de popcorn y se lo metió rápidamente a la boca, masticando fuerte y rápidamente, casi ahogándose en el proceso y sintiendo su garganta llenarse por dentro de todo alimento digerido, con una sonrisa temblorosa y el pecho caliente por todo lo que trago miro a Jordán como si hubiese olvidado su existencia, en parte era verdad, cuando estaba con Luan, las personas se minimizaban, haciendo que les preste menos atención, Jordán lo miraba con el ceño fruncido levemente, como si adivinara que su presencia fue olvidada de un momento para otro, pero para tranquilidad de Lincoln una sonrisa burlona se marca en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Me das un poco de tus palomitas?, Beatriz se acabo las nuestras-La rubia se sonrojo un poco y le dio un golpe lento hacia el hombro de su amiga

-Claro-

Lincoln agarro el envase que era sostenido por los muslos de Luan y se los acerco a las dos chicas a lado suyo.

-¡Eso es mío!-exclamo Luan-¡No deberías de tomar las cosas de los demás!-dictamino Luan

-Tu deberías aprender a compartir mas Luan-contraargumento Lincoln, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona sintiendo el envase moverse por las manos que agarraban el popcorn de su interior.

Rodo los ojos tomándoselo como una broma devuelta

Y así, tan pronto como había comenzado la película había terminado, las luces se prendieron, fue cuestión de segundos para que todas las personas sentadas se levanten, dirigiéndose en una desordenada fila charlando y empujándose entre ellos.

-Creo que será mejor quedarnos un momento, ya saben, para que no nos empujen o aplasten-

Ninguna quiso replicar, la sala se sentía como si fuesen sardinas enlatadas, todos pegados en sus asientos, otros menos rápidos tuvieron que llegar y sentarse en las escales apartándose por cada persona que se despegaba de su asiento para comprar algo o ir al baño, casi de inmediato se formo una multitud medianamente tranquila de personas directo hacia la puerta de la salida, que no importaba que esta llegaba a ser muy ancha, no podía ser pasada por todas las personas de una vez.

A Jordán se le ocurrió decir algo, Lincoln no prestaba atención más que una que otra palabra, de repente su nerviosismo escalo varios niveles, de entre las personas pudo distinguir entre caras y personas algo que le resultaba en el sentido más literal de la palabra: familiar.

Pero fue tan rápido como cuando uno voltea rápidamente la mirada y se pierde de una cosa que estaba buscando, logra reconocerlo de reojo, pero el cerebro tarda el mismo segundo que sigue uno recorriendo la mirada para volver y darse cuenta que ya no estaba o nunca estuvo en primer lugar.

Se forzó a descartarlo de su mente, siguiendo a las chicas que ya se dirigían hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto Beatriz, bebiendo con gusto su gaseosa marca Fanta de naranja.

Luan sintió molestia ante esa pregunta, sea lo que sea que harían ellos quisiera que fuese solo entre ellos, sin la participación de ninguna otra persona más, se supone que salieron para una cita, pero ahora con la inesperada aparición de las chicas tal vez tuvieron que volver a casa más temprano, en donde no podían actuar libremente –aunque eso bien se podría extender por todas partes—y eso llegaba a frustrarla, los sábados y domingos eran los únicos días donde podían tener citas, el resto del tiempo tendrían que quedarse en casa.

-No lo sé-

Fueron segundos de un silencio incomodo, sin saber qué hacer, donde ir, viendo pasar la gente en multitud por la calle dirigiéndose a un destino diferente de ellos, hasta que a Lincoln se le vino a la cabeza una paisaje que recordaba con mucho anhelo.

-¡¿Qué tal si vamos a los bolos?!-

Sus acompañantes lo miraron expectantes antes de dar el visto bueno, con rapidez se fueron a un lugar de juegos, mientras Beatriz y Jordán hablaban animadamente de la película, Lincoln se acerco cuanto pudo, sintiendo alegre como la piel de su brazo se frotaba con el de Luan, ella soltó una sonrisa que a Lincoln le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto, una sonrisa que conforme pasaban los días se volvía mas hermosa, no solo su sonrisa, sus gestos, ojos, todo en ella se hacía más bello con el tiempo, quiso agarrar su mano por todo el camino como cuando tuvo una corta oportunidad en el cine, pero tenía que resistirse, demostrarle todo el cariño que Luan merecía en medio de la calle no era buena idea, así que eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a Luan.

Ella parecía totalmente gustosa de aceptar el afecto mínimo, sacudiendo deliberadamente su brazo de forma discreta, extendiendo sus dedos para tocar los de Lincoln, mas no llegando a enredar sus dedos con los de Lincoln, cosa que odiaba de sobremanera, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

-¿Es bueno el lugar donde nos vamos Lincoln?-

Despegándose un poco de su hermana –para disgusto interno de ambos—respondió con neutralidad

-Si, esta bien-

Ninguna volvió a preguntar, siguieron el camino pasando alrededor de un parque de la zona

La verdad Lincoln no acostumbraba a ir a ese lugar, hubo dos ocasiones en el cual llego a visitarlo en sus salidas familiares, la comida era regular y disfrutable, los servicios aparte del boliche no varían a un par de juegos temáticos y el lugar estaba tan bien cuidado como lo estaría un local promedio, en resumen nada que resaltar más que por su ambiente tranquilo y cómodo, eso en muchas ocasiones era bueno para los locales de entretenimiento pequeño, recordando como Lynn lograba destacar por su puntería, Lana ensuciándose con la comida, todos los demás estando tan hiperactivos y energéticos como siempre, sintiendo el peso de la nostalgia apoyándose en su pecho.

Buenos recuerdos

Luan permanecía un poco alejado de el, tal vez Luan se dio la idea de que aquel lugar era el menos indicado para estar así de juntos, por lo que resguardo por lo menos medio metro de distancia a su lado.

Esta cita se iba descarrilando del camino que Lincoln había planeado hace solo una noche, con un cuaderno y un lápiz en su mano tachando con fuerza cada idea desechada, le tomo como dos hojas programar un día de cita –Bueno, no un día, más bien una mañana—, todo para que a la mitad se vaya al garete, por primera vez desde que Lincoln conoció a esa dos chicas quiso gritarle que se fueran y llevar a Luan a cualquier otra parte.

Por su mente vinieron dos recuerdos en el cual pudo manifestar el día en que estrello su bicicleta contra la suya, su bicicleta nueva y reluciente, claro que la ira provenía del miedo y no fue mas allá de quedarse con la cara roja y maldecir el día en que los padres de Jordán la concibieron.

Con Beatriz fue con otro accidente que involucro un jugo de manzana, justo cuando estaba sentado disfrutando de su sándwich preparado por su madre Beatriz pasaba apresuradamente con charola en mano, el maldito jugo de manzana se tambaleo hacia a un lado con la pajilla, apuntando hacia abajo, el liquido termino cayendo como un rio en su entrepierna, quiso usar algo para tapar la mancha añadida a su pantalón pero antes de que pudiese pensar en algo, sus amigos se dieron cuenta y empezó un coro de risas, le tocaba correr hasta el vestuario donde siguieron riéndose de el, maldiciendo de nuevo con tanta fuerza que su madre lo mandaría a lavar su boca.

Pero ahora se sentía más vivido, más crudo, como un motor a toda potencia en su pecho, rugiendo con una fuerza tan caliente que quemaba lista para salir en un potente grito.

Pero en ves de eso salió como una exhalación relajada en forma de suspiro, dejando un regusto caluroso en su estomago, cenizas de rabia quedaron pegadas en su interior que poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

Les tomo aproximadamente veinte minutos llegar, entre charlas y anécdotas sueltas, pero eso no impidió que cada uno se cansara, con las piernas temblorosas, la respiración agitada, el pecho doliente y el sudor recorriendo por sus frentes, no eran los mas atléticos pese a todo, pero el implacable sol lanzaba sus rayos sobre ellos con fuerza, pero finalmente lo hicieron, con un empujón entraron al local, una brisa helada les dio la bienvenida, con un suspiro de satisfacción entraron raudamente al local, vieron una multitud de mesas y varias filas de carreteras para lanzar los bolos, a su lado derecho se extendía un cajero con forma de I de dos metros de ancho, los empleados iban y venían, algunos llevando pedidos en bandejas y otros limpiando mesas, se acercaron impacientes siendo atendidos por un hombre con barba recién rasurada, mirando con aburrimiento al frente en ningún punto en particular, tal vez deseoso de volver a casa y hundirse en su sofá o cama a un lado de su mujer o novia.

Lincoln se movió raudo, el había propuesto el lugar por lo tanto el hablaría por el grupo para pedir todo lo necesario para su comodidad en el lugar, terminaron en una mesa, en la tercera fila, no pidieron comida, estaban llenos y contentos con el cine –Y el caso de Lincoln y Luan se añadía los dulces que comieron momentos antes además añadiendo lo del árcade—así que la caminata les había sentado de maravilla, no tardaron en ponerse cómodos y como Lincoln era el de la idea se le había dado el honor empezar.

-Miren esto y asómbrense del increíble Lincoln _precisión_ Loud-una sonrisa arrogante cruzo su rostro, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos, con un giro de muñeca y un gesto con el brazo, la bola de plastico patino con fuerza sobre la superficie lisa del suelo, un sonoro _brin_ la bola choco contra los pinos blancos.

-Sera, Lincoln _sin-precisión_ Loud-corrigió Beatriz riéndose en compañía la niña de nombre Jordán y Luan.

Lincoln contesto con un gruñido salido desde las paredes de su garganta al ver cinco pinos intactos de los diez que anteriormente estuvieron postrados firmemente, ahora estaban en formación de pirámide

-Ahora dejemos que la maestra haga su truco-Con audacia y una gran porción de arrogancia, Beatriz saco una bola de acero del dispensador que tenían a la derecha de la carretera, ingresando su dedo anular, índice y el dedo del corazón en los huecos, con fuerza lanzo la bola, el sonido satisfactorios de los pinos derribados retumbaron en el horizonte, siete pinos cayeron al piso, dio un giro con su cuerpo miro a Lincoln con una sonrisa aun mas petulante en su rostro-Así-

Lincoln volvió a gruñir de frustración para deleite de la rubia, ambos volvieron a sus asientos, uno más feliz que otro, Luan se levanto con prisa, nunca había sido tan buena en esto por lo que sus recuerdos del lugar estaban aun mas escondidos entre las nieblas del tiempo en su cabeza seguía pareciéndole un lugar un poco menos que lejano, a excepción de vagos metrajes de momentos familiares, pero aquello bien podía se podía camuflar con el recuerdo de cualquier otro lugar, pero no tenia objeción para irse a otro lugar así que opto por guardar silencio y probar volver a recordar viejos tiempos.

-Oh si-grito Luan cuando los nueve de los diez nuevo pinos se habían parado al final de la carretera, Luan sonrió al ver la totalidad de los pinos siendo empujados al piso por la precisa y fuerte bola que paso entre la multitud de madera

La siguiente fue Jordán, la cual con el nerviosismo a flor de piel y con menos suerte que los demás, esta vez los pinos se quedaron rectos cuando la bola se dirigió hacia un lado de donde estaban los pinos cayendo un pequeño punto hueco detrás del final de la carretera

Jordán gruño con frustración mientras Beatriz se reía por el chiste de bolos hecho por la hermana mayor de Lincoln, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de fuego y odio hacia ellos, casi pudiendo sentir su deseo de golpearlos con la nueva bola de plástico que rodo por el dispensador.

Lincoln se desperezo de su asiento con un crujido de sus huesos, se preparo para tirar la bola seguido del sonido de pinos cayendo, luego vino el coro de risas.

Y una hora paso bajo el aire acondicionado y las risas del lugar, a poco tiempo de que Lincoln haya podido remontar la partida termino a su favor delante de Beatriz y Luan dejando a una antes frustrada Jordán en último lugar en la pantalla de puntos, Luan vio a su hermano bailar egocéntricamente frente a ellos frente a la mirada molesta de las dos féminas, pero para Luan era hermoso, no importando su faceta, el siempre lograba relucir en cualquier lugar, con su cabello tan blanco como la nieve, sus adorables mejillas llenas de pecas y esa actitud tan empática y .con ganas de ayudar a los demás cubierta por una capa de arrogancia y desinterés, todo adornado con un tono de inmadurez, pero estaba segura que aquello se transformaría con el pasar del tiempo.

Siguió mirando su cabello, algo en su nuca le pico con fuerza, como si un recuerdo intentase formarse desde lo más recóndito de su cabeza, la sensación de incomodidad siguió creciendo en su cabeza e infectando su corazón a medida que seguía mirando a su hermano, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de sus facciones en especial de ese hermoso cabello y sus dientes que sobresalían como un adorable conejo blanco.

-" _Conejo blanco_ "-

Pero su mente no registro un conejo sino un oso de pelaje blanco y ojos de botón

-¡Demonios!-exclamo saltando de su asiento y corriendo fuera del local

-¡¿Luan?!-

-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo se-dijo corriendo hacia el mostrador, quien atendía lanzo una exclamación de disgusto al verlo irse corriendo sin pagar, pero se quedo callado cuando Lincoln desembolso su ultimo dinero guardado-Tengo que irme a buscarla-aseguro con igual de prisa, no sin antes de despedirse de sus dos compañeras de juerga improvisadas y salió corriendo sin esperar ninguna respuesta

Las calles nunca fueron transitadas de tal manera como ahora, chocando con gente a diestra y siniestra detrás de un punto marrón en el horizonte, su cola de caballo flotaba por el viento gracias a su veloz recorrido a quien sabe dónde, Lincoln la siguió tan preocupado como podía estar en ese momento recordando su mirada de pánico como si la hubiesen robado en el establecimiento, puso todo su esfuerzo en alcanzarla, el sol atacaba inclemente sobre ellos, pero Luan seguía como una moto sobre la calle, corriendo tan fuerte que el su ropa holgada se sacudía

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente pudo alcanzarla, no tenia la intención de empujarla o detenerla con fuerza, porque aquello ocasionaría que se caiga al piso, estaban acostumbrados a los golpes y empujones, era parte de su convivencia y su esencia, pero aquello habia muerto con Luan, no quería ni empujarla o golpearla, quería besarla hasta que sus labios se rompan y abrazarla hasta que sus brazos se cansen.

Se reprendió mentalmente cuando sus ideas divagara mas allá de su objetivo principal pero que de cierta manera estaba ligado, pero no había tiempo para que su mente vuele, entre gritos intento detenerla pero seguía corriendo, los gritos no surtieron efecto cuando decidió seguir avanzando con todo, finalmente la resistencia de Luan probo ser más duradera que la de Lincoln, sonaba como un motor haciendo milagro por seguir funcionando, su pecho crecía y se desinflaba dolorosamente, pero siguió caminando, la perdió luego de unos minutos, pero siguió ya dándose una idea vaga de donde estaría, el cine, no sabía porque, pero lo descubriría tan pronto el aire llene sus pulmones una vez más y se adentre a la sala donde estaban, abrió la puerta encontrándose un grupo más diminuto de gente, ya habiendo pasado la hora pico, poco antes del almuerzo, donde la gente disfrutaba una película antes de ir a un local de comida rápida, nuevamente se quedo bañado en sudor, la piel y la cabeza especialmente calientes, sintiéndose totalmente incomodo y pegajoso, no hubo aire acondicionado, pero si ráfagas de vientos producidas por los tres ventiladores puestos en el techo, Luan se encontraba ahí, hablando con el encargado de la comida detrás de un mostrador.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos, se fue acercando lentamente, como un fantasma de una película de terror, acercándose lentamente tan pálido como la luna a su víctima, solo que Luan no se asusto y Lincoln no la asesino en un desenfrenado ataque de ira, sino que Luan lo miro intensamente, con la sensación de la ansiedad impregnada en sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Luan?!-su intención fue empezar con una charla tranquila, pero el dolor que sentía en sus pulmones y la desagradable sensacion que lo azotaba le impedía tener un mejor humor que ese.

-¡Lo perdí Lincoln!-exclamo y por un momento se oyó tan adolorida que hizo temblar su interior.

De verdad esperaba no volver a escucharla así, nunca.

-¿Qué se te perdió?-

Luan no contesto siguió hablando con el encargado de la comida hasta que finalmente se excuso saliendo por la puerta que estaba detrás suya.

Lincoln quiso seguir interrogándola pero se abstuvo, en vez de eso intento calmarla apretando su mano firme, ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de tristeza como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Ya, está bien-le froto suavemente su espalda en un vago intento de calmarla

Estuvieron así momentos en un silencio que ninguno sabia como romper hasta que el hombre nuevamente volvió, cargando en lo alto un peluche blanco afelpado, el mismo peluche grande que Lincoln le había dado a Luan hace apenas un par de horas.

-¿Toda esa histeria por el muñeco?-

Luan no respondió, el oso de peluche cubrió la parte inferior de su cara, resaltando sus ojos del cual Lincoln no podía dejar de ver mientras abrazaba al oso, esos ojos eran su perdición y Lincoln lo sabía, toda ella era su perdición, pero el hecho de que supiese usarlo a su favor le condenaba aun mas.

-Era importante, después de todo, tu me lo diste-aseguro, su voz en un tono menor y suave de manera pronunciadamente apropósito.

Lincoln rodo sus ojos exasperado, Luan detrás del peluche sonrió porque sabía que había funcionado.

-Ya vámonos, Beatriz y Jordán se fueron, volvamos a casa-dijo agarrando su mano.

Luan asintió sin decir nada, tan pronto nuevamente salieron –eh ignorando el calor, el sudor y toda la incomodidad de sus cuerpo, resultando fácil cuando ellos dos estaban juntos—se dirigieron a su casa, para ellos la casa se volvió tensa, el silencio incomodo de la falta de presencia en la casa era extraña, al entrar Lola y Lana estaban viendo peleando por el control remoto salvajemente, no se pudo evitar la comparación a un ring de boxeo donde dientes y sangre volarían por todas partes, cada encuentro era así, la fuerza de Lana chocaba contra la ferocidad de Lola, esa pequeña escena fue suficiente para calmarlos por un lado, por el otro se sintieron como si estuviesen cerca de un incendio, así había sido desde que Lincoln beso a Luan ya hace un par de meses atrás, se sentían en líneas enemigas, vigilados bajo cada acción y gesto entre ellos, Luan escondió el gran oso como pudo tapándolo con su cuerpo a un lado de las gemelas

Paranoicos tal vez, pero Lincoln sentía que ser paranoicos los había ayudado más de una vez a superar a su propia familia.

Subieron tan pronto como pudieron lanzando un débil _hola_ a sus hermanas menores, el pasillo superior estaba despejado, con ello vieron que su oportunidad estuvo al alcance de sus manos, rápidamente se metieron en la habitación de Lincoln, el aire paso de tenso a cómodo

-Al fin un poco de paz-Luan prácticamente se desplomo en la cama de Lincoln, ahora entendía porque su hermana a veces se quejaba de lo pequeño que era su cama, las veces que había dormido en su cama

Un escenario fugaz vino de la mano de aquel último pensamiento, decidió moverlo de su mente, con un sonrojo creciente en su rostro y el nerviosismo recorriendo su ser

-" _Demasiado pronto para eso_ "-

Pero no pudo evitar verlo a la cara, sosteniendo el muñeco encima suya, cruzando sus brazos encima de la espalda del animal, Lincoln la vio con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada, por su mente cruzo la idea de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla con tanta fuerza que terminaría saltando a un lado suyo y envolverla con fuerza.

-Tu y ese oso parecen muy cercanos-

-Bueno, tu eres el primer que me da un regalo tan lindo y por eso lo hace tan especial-

-No me parece justo, de haberlo sabido te habría regalado un libro de chistes-

-No-replico con una voz infantil-Me gusta este oso, me recuerda a ti-

-Te referirás a un conejo-

-Es adorable, igual que tu-dijo al momento de dejar el oso a un lado suyo y extender sus brazos a los lados

Lincoln ni corto ni perezoso entendió el gesto, con suavidad se cayo encima de ella, entre risas y abrazos de un momento a otro sintieron la necesidad de mirarse, ambos detallando sus rostros, pero lo que mas les gustaba admirar el uno del otro eran sus ojos, para Luan el cielo se podía ver reflejado en los de Lincoln, mientras que Luan tenía unos ojos color chocolate que simplemente le parecían hermosos, el silencio se volvió aun mas suave, mas tranquilo y natural, el abrazo se intensifico al momento de que sus labios se juntaron, era un beso profundo, lleno de sentimentalismo, lento y suave.

Lincoln sabia que mientras uno hacía mas de lo mismo se terminaba aburriendo y viéndolo como una rutina, pero este no era el caso, sin embargo deseaba que se volviera una rutina, había veces que solo deseaba abrazarla o besarla tan mal que se ponía tenso y nervioso, al igual que un moribundo de sed, ella era demasiado necesaria y requerida para el.

Lincoln la envolvió entre sus brazos, su corazón marcaba dolorosamente en su pecho y pensó que era extraño, porque era tanto un sentimiento tan doloroso como dulce.

Pero en un momento, sintió como si unas garras se clavaran en su brazo, con la suficiente fuerza para sacarle la carne, era unas uñas blanquecinas pintadas de color rojizo y desde ese minuto supo a quienes pertenecían

Y ambos supieron que este sería un momento de mierda, turbiamente de mierda

-¡Lori!-

-¡Cállate!-vocifero, con los dientes apretados, las venas de sus cuellos resaltaban, sus ojos celestes profundizados con una expresión-¡Fuera!-en este punto parecía más un león que una persona, parecía que iba a lanzar un puñetazo cualquiera de los dos, con una mirada tan agria y cargada de furia contenida, pero toda concentrada, no en el, sino en Luan.

-Lo-

-¡Que te vayas fuera!-

Con un rostro remarcado de dolor, tan blanco que parecía enferma, los nervios de ambos estaban por las nubes, el miedo paso tan rápido en su sistemas que se quedaron sin saber que hacer, pero Lincoln en un pensamiento tan rápido como pudo distinguir lo que pasaba se removió entre el agarre de Lori, ella le apretó con mucho más fuerza, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus dedos remarcaron la piel de Lincoln.

-¡Déjalo!-

-¡¿Cómo pudieron?!-sus fosas nasales se abrieron pasando de un león a un toro dispuestos a embestirlos con todas sus fuerzas-¡Fuera Luan, fuera!-

-¡No!-Luan se recompuso tan rápido como pudo a la vez que intentaba alejarse del agarre de su hermana

Lori la miraba con una expresión de piedra que por poco y lanzaría un grito de exasperación, su piel estaba roja de la ira, Luan se arrastraba de espalda por la cama intentando agarrar la mueca de su hermana menor al mismo tiempo que retenía a Lincoln envolviendo su mano en su antebrazo con toda la fuerza que su ira era capaz de generarle.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Lynn asomo la cabeza por el marco.

Lynn miraba la escena entre confundida y miedo, veía su hermano siendo sujetado por Lori mientras su hermana se refugiaba de ella.

-¡Vete!-

Lynn se impresiono al oírla de forma tan molesta, nunca la había escuchado tan….iracunda, pero su orgullo le impedía moverse, quedándose estática, de un movimiento salvaje, Lorí agarro a Luan de su antebrazo con fuerza, entre quejidos y jalones Lori la saco prácticamente arrastrándola en el pasillo, una mirada de muerte congelo a un pobre Lincoln sin tener la menor idea de que hacer, Luan la miro, suplicante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo cerró la puerta fuertemente mientras metía a Luan a su habitación.

-¡No salgas de aquí!-le gruño.

Ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla, sus ojos aguados y rojizos hicieron que una aguja de culpa se clavara en su pecho, pero tan pronto vino la desecho, cerrando la puerta con un estruendo

-¡¿Qué paso?!, ¡¿Por qué actúas así?!-Lynn la miro exasperada, con un brillo de disputa en sus ojos, queriendo replicar.

Pero no podía, ahora solo terminaría en un torbellino de discusiones y conflictos que solo aumentaría la agresividad, era frustrante, Lori cerró con fuerza la habitación de Lincoln para dirigirse a Lynn

-No quiero ni una palabra de esto-declaro con un tono neutro contenido como un susurro de ira contenida-Hablaremos luego-

Lynn maldecía internamente, mirando ambas puertas, pero no podía desobedecer

Y cuando sus padres preguntaban por ellos, Lori simplemente dijo que se sentían muy cansados y que no saldrían de sus habitaciones.

* * *

Lori se mantuvo pensativa en el sofá en un silencio tenso para todos a su alrededor, a un lado suyo Luna peleaba contra su interior, esconderse de ellos desde el cine al boliche y viceversa no fue fácil, el calor casi los quemo por dentro, el aire acondicionado dentro del boliche fue una bendición, pudo sentir las gotas de sudor caer por su frente, pasar por sus mejillas y finalmente encontrarse en una gota por debajo de su mentón, cuando llego a casa finalmente se encontraba exhausta, se quedaron unos segundos en su auto.

Lori había manejado de vuelta, pero el aire caliente dentro del vehículo no dejaba respirar a ninguna de las dos y el aire acondicionado dentro del auto no se encendía nada más para no gastar más combustible, Luna se había tumbado fatigada en el sofá y Lori decidió refrescarse en su habitación, en ese punto Luna se había convencido de que fue un error y ahora tenía el odio tal vez eterno de Lori por haberla hecha perseguir a sus hermanos por media ciudad debajo del calor por un malentendido.

Luego, cuando la calma se envolvió en su cuerpo se deshizo al momento que Lori empezó a gritar, desde ese momento deseo haberse quedado en casa y simplemente decir que se había equivocado


	17. Chapter 17

El silencio se volvía insoportable, la cama era mucho menos que acogedor, su corazón no estaba tranquilo, sus nervios lo volvían tan loco que quería correr, pero no de alguien, sino hacia alguien, dios dolía como el infierno, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza arrugando su cara en un gesto dolido, desde que le privaron lo máximo posible de la presencia de la castaña se dio cuenta de que nunca llego a apreciar su cercanía.

Ahora dolía, se sentía enfermo, se sintió enfermo en esas tres semanas.

Desde que Lori había hecho su escándalo todas se preocuparon, hambrientas de información y chistes como periodistas y reporteros de televisión nacional, siempre emboscándolo con preguntas que evadía como podía, a veces con su ingenio, otros pocos con Lori, pero casi siempre volvían por mas de la misma manera que una mosca cae en la misma trampa una y otra vez.

Pero la peor era Lori, nunca había odiado tanto a su hermana, mejor dicho nunca la había odiado hasta ahora, el enojo creó una chispa en su pecho, que con el tiempo se convirtió en un volcán, listo para hacer erupción y llevarse a su hermana mas mayor a un infierno de golpes y patadas, porque si, Lincoln Loud podía ser el mas fuerte cuando su enojo se elevaba como un ascensor en un 15vo piso, hubo una vez el año pasado en invierno, cuando ellos había ido a visitar a su abuelo, la mayoría se había ido, viendo lo que necesitaba el viejo Albert, aunque siempre aseguro que lo único que llegaba a necesitar serian su ya viejo tocadiscos con el cual escuchaba música que Lisa aseguro era aun más antiguas que el y su diario, el cual lo ayudaba a alejar su miedo al Alzheimer, cuando volvieron, su cuarto se habia vuelto la recreación de uno de los escenarios de cantina, lo único que necesitaba era un borracho dormido en una esquina y el olor rancia desplegado por todo el lugar, Lynn jugo con sus estúpidos balones cuando se había negado a acompañarlos, por cuestiones de trabajos escolares (Una brutal mentira) que termino con su llegada y una pelea que la mando con un ojo negro los labios partidos, el resulto en un conjunto de moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo y un hinchazón grande en su mejilla derecha, pero solo que sus golpes resultaron ser aun más profundos que los de Lynn, no se habían hablado en una semana, solo cuando su padre los castigo y los obligo a disculparse.

Pero tenía un problema, la llama en su pecho y el calor en sus venas se enfriaba ante el recuerdo de la soledad, dejándolo tan helado que cualquier atisbo de fuego moría en su interior como un bebe prematuro sin oportunidad de brillar mas allá de su interior, reduciéndolo en lo opuesto que naturalmente era, un niño alegre, energético, saltando de aquí para allá, ahora estaba pálido, sus ojos con las venas hinchadas y rojas, su garganta rasposa y lastimera, su corazón doliente y débil.

Escucho un golpeteo desde lo alto, lo que sea que golpeaba suavemente con las paredes revestidas de metal de la ventilación que daba con su habitación, ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo, era Lucy, últimamente lo hacia con tanta regularidad que tenía la sensación de que Lori la había enviado para vigilarlo, como una acosadora, su presencia era débil y transparente hasta que notabas su presencia, entonces se volvía pesado y amargo, con su respiración tan débil aunque te acerques a su cara, sus patos tan suaves y agiles como las de un gato al acecho de su comida, su rostro pálido se mostro entre las hendiduras viéndolo directamente desde lo alto, como un juez que desaprobaba su existencia, preguntándose si es que Lori había dicho algo de lo que vio y ahora era un paria para su sangre y carne, difícil de saber cuando todo lo que veía era una piel blanca, aunque dudaba que Lucy creyera cosas malas a su manera por querer tomar un poco del fruto prohibido, se imaginaba que ella más bien buscaría algo de que sacarle para sus poemas oscuros y plasmarlos en el papel para su gusto o simplemente incluso para ella era demasiado "oscuro".

Con un sonido metálico, la puertilla se abrió revelando a su hermana de rodillas al borde de conducto de aire, con su vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas sirviendo para que los mismos no toquen el frio metal, se quedo mirándolo como un gato en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, inexpresiva –Como siempre, pero nunca tuvo ningún peso hasta ahora—, hasta que finalmente se digno a hablar.

-Suspiro, ¿Estas bien Lincoln?-su voz nació como un susurro, tan bajo y suave como siempre, pero debajo estaba oculto una sensación de preocupación tan genuina como podía reconocer detrás de ese tono aparentemente carente de alguna emoción

-¿Tu qué crees?-pregunto con sarcasmo no habitual en el.

Ella lo miro en silencio, como si estuviese tratando de recibir la señal de sus palabras, bajo la cabeza suavemente en el piso.

-No lo sé, por eso vine-removió un poco su cabello y por unos segundos Lincoln pudo ver el ojo de brillante azul que tanto se negaba a mostrar al mundo-Te ves como si un vampiro hubiese drenado toda tu sangre durante una semana-

De a su modo Lincoln entendió que Lucy quiso decir: " _Te ves hecho un terrible desastre, me preocupas_ ", las ojeras se volvieron aun mas pronunciados y su piel un poco pálida no era signos de mejora, Lucy con un ademan de su cabeza se volvió a meter, Lincoln la siguió, encalando encima de su cama y agarrando el borde del ducto.

El aire frio que llegaba desde otros lados de la casa le puso la piel de gallina y erizo su pelo, no sabia como su hermana menor podía aguantar por mucho mas tiempo y parecer completamente normal, aunque siendo ella tal vez y le apetezca mas estar en un lugar que le recuerde al frío abrazo de la muerte, genial, ya estaba entendiendo como pensaba, se tuvo que encorvar y finalmente sentar para no chocar su cabeza contra el techo, su hermana la tenia mas fácil, solo tenia que arrastrarse de aquí para allá, los múltiples sonidos que salían de las habitaciones también rebotaba por todo el lugar, Lincoln siempre dudo de porque Lucy se refugiaría en un lugar donde simplemente era imposible pensar, ella siempre diría que ocasionalmente encontraba inspiración en los lamentos que ocasionalmente eran escuchados por las paredes fría y duras del lugar, lo que se resumía en escuchar los gritos de Lola cuando uno de los animales especialmente asqueroso de su gemela saltaban a su pecho mientras dormía, los quejidos de Lynn cuando daba un mal golpe hacia algo o una acrobacia salía mal, disfrutando especialmente de los gritos de terror de sus hermanas mas antiguas cuando en sus caras salían granos o puntos negros, todo eso para Lucy era un oasis de inspiración.

-¿Qué quieres Lucy?-gruño tensamente.

Lori había estado detrás suya como una sombra, la única ocasión donde parecía dejarlo en paz era en su misma habitación, pero en todo lo demás se tomaba su tiempo de ir de aquí para allá solo por el, lo peor era cuando por cualquier motivo sus hermanas –las que no eran Luan, ella parecía mas bien observarlo desde una distancia tan ridícula como si tuviese la peste negra—hablaban con el, los ojos de su hermana se volvían punzantes, parecía que había encontrado a uno de sus hermanos intentar robar su celular en un segundo de descuido, pero aquello seria menos fuerte que las miradas que le lanzaba a Lincoln, ¿Así que creía que intentaría algo con sus demás hermanas?, pues Lori podía estar tranquila, a ellas si seguía viéndolas como hermanas.

-Los espíritus me han dicho de que estas pasando por situaciones desagradables y sensaciones que pesan en tu corazón marchitándolo bajo la atenta mirada de nuestra hermana mayor como el vigía de los condenados y caídos en el lado oscuro de la eternidad-Lincoln alzo una ceja exasperado, sus brazos envolviéndolo, sus labios en una inexpresiva línea-Suspiro, todas nos preocupamos por ti, no sales, no hablas con nosotras, te ves terrible, sin mencionar que tu aura depresiva se siente por toda la casa-se quedo en un momento de silencio antes de proseguir-Lori ha estado rara, demasiado mandona y gruñona, dice que no es bueno que nos acerquemos tanto a ti, dice que estas castigado por haber robado algo-

Oh cierto, Lori se encargo de mentirle a sus padres para que pudieran castigarlo, un golpe bajo, pero pensó que decir que haber encontrado al hijo menor de la familiar besar de una manera no muy familiar a su hermana mayor debería hacer las cosas aun peor, no podía ni llegar a imaginar sus rostros de decepción -¿Si quiera reaccionarían o se quedarían en blanco? como si alguien de la nada hubiese golpeado a cada uno-, pero ni eso llego a darle un paso atrás con su relación con Luan, pero si logro dejar espinas de arrepentimiento en su corazón.

-¿Y?-

-Yo no lo creo-aseguro Lucy-Eres demasiado blando y débil para robarle a alguien-

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta, Lucy curvo los limites de sus labios en una sonrisas, de ciertamente a Lincoln también le hacia gracia, un pequeño respiro que necesitaba en todo ese tiempo

-Pues paso así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenia hambre-

-¿Por qué no le pediste a algún amigo o a nosotras o a Clyde?-

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados baches, maldita sea Lori, ¿no podías idear algo mejor?, ahora estaba estancado con Lucy por su propio pie

-No lo se Lucy, tenía mucha hambre-una respuesta tonta para una pregunta tonta

El silencio que le siguió fue bastante pesado, pero Lucy simplemente asintió, dejando a Lincoln con la duda de que si sus hermanas con el tiempo se habían vuelto más ingenuas o simplemente lo averiguaría ella misma una vez que esta conversación termine.

-Lori esta como una maniaca, no deja que nadie se acerque a ti y cuando preguntamos la verdad repite lo mismo y dice que no preguntemos mas, a Lisa prácticamente le tiene bloqueada y Lynn no importa cuántas veces lo intente no puede acercarse a ti-

De la misma manera que cuando la situación se requería Lincoln podía ganarle a Lynn, Lori podía controlar a todas sus hermanas, parecía que solo se necesitaba algo para despertar algo que todas los hermanos Louds escondían dentro, Lori muy bien y podía trabajar como policía, con su nariz de sabueso en cuanto a los problemas y ese sexto sentido que se activaba como una alarma al momento que alguien mentía, como un policía veterano

-Pues que mal-

-Es raro, muy raro-

-La vida es muy rara Lucy-

Y la cereza sobre el pastel podía llegar a ser la actitud defensiva casi agresiva que Lincoln tenía con todas, era natural que estuviese irritado por su reciente aislamiento y encierro en su propia habitación, pero era demasiado agresivo para alguien meramente pacifico como el.

-De acuerdo….supongo que es todo Lincoln-dijo en pos de la derrota.

Sintió un poco de tristeza por su hermana, después de todo ella solo se preocupaba por él, siendo una niña un tanto diferente, sabia que llegar a otros era bastante complicado.

-No me siento mal Lucy, estoy bien-le aseguro con una sonrisa que era remarcada por su falsedad

-¿Seguro?-

-Si Lucy, me siento bien, solo es un castigo-volvió a asegurar un poco mas irritado por la insistencia de su hermana.

Ella de nuevo se trago forzadamente las declaraciones de su hermano, Lincoln no noto el libro el cual estaba detrás de Lucy siendo sostenido por su espalda y la pared, era un libro negro –Como todo en ella— que contenía nada más y nada menos que los poemas que Lucy había hecho en sus ocho cortos años de vida, desde la primera pagina con una caratula con letra obviamente negra en cursiva con su nombre hasta la actual mas profesional y experimentada, Lincoln no había visto a su hermana tener pasión hacia nada, excepto cuando se trataba de poesía, aunque su único indicio era la fuerza en la que sostenía sus lápices al escribir y la atención total hacia aquel papel que poco a poco se llenaba de sus mas profundos pensamientos.

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con mi poesía Lincoln?-pregunto.

Lincoln rememoro la última vez que había interactuado tanto con su hermana, con cierta pena se acordó que había dejado de lado no solo a Lucy, sino a las demás, todo ese tiempo siendo absorbido por Luan, todo por la sensación del primer amorío que tuvieron en su vida, era algo que fácilmente capturaba toda su atención, en si mismo no era su culpa mas allá que el dejarse llevar por aquella montaña rusa de emociones.

-Por supuesto Lucy-

Y con ello dio inicio a un ataque de nostalgia, se recostó y dejo que su hermana llevara por momentos su frustración con cada verso.

* * *

Seguía mirando el techo –o en este caso la parte inferior del colchón encima suyo perteneciente a su hermana—sus ojos adoloridos e hinchados, su garganta rasposa imposibilitando cualquier acto de presencia al publico de manera cómica, de todas formas, no podía hacer reír a nadie si ni siquiera podía sonreír ella misma, la única razón para reír era Lincoln y ahora estaba apartado por una distancia tan corta que solo la hacía sentir aun más alejada, separados tan lejos como dos amigos que se conocieron en internet y conectaron tan rápido que desconectarse de ese mundo dolía como ninguno otro sentimiento podía causarle.

Su frustración aumentaba con cada plan de encuentro arruinado, Lori los mantenía vigilados como reos en una prisión, la odiaba, de tan solo pensar en ella apretaba los dientes como si quisiera romperlos uno contra otro y no podía hacer nada para detener el torrente crudo e hirviente que bajaba desde su pecho hasta su estomago.

 _Recordaba tener una pequeña esperanza de conversar con Lincoln sobre lo sucedido cuando por medio de un mensaje, le pidió reunirse en mitad de la hora de la comida para charlar, ella se había escapado de su institución por una puerta trasera que había descubierto en medio de una de sus muchas bromas, pero tan pronto logro verlo en el patio, sentado en una silla mirando con atención su celular de la misma manera que ella lo hacía para corroborar la hora de algo fantástico, sintió algo agarrar la carne de su brazo con fuerza, lo estiro a un lado, su cuerpo se tambaleo hacia esa atrás, gruño en lo bajo al sentir un dolor tan punzante como si algo quisiera arrancarle la piel y dejar expuesta todos sus músculos al rojo vivo, pero la verdad era que apenas dejo una tenue marca profunda en su piel, los ojos de Luan se abrieron en un segundo al ver a su hermana mayor, agarrando a Lincoln y estirándolo, pero su facciones se endurecieron en un segundos, abrió la boca para replicar inclusive ya estaba acercando como un tigre a punto de saltar._

 _Pero Lori no iba a esperar nada, se llevo a Lincoln arrastrar en medio de un mar de gente que o miraba divertido la escena o incómodos, abrió la puerta del auto y como pudo subió a su hermano menor, se quedaron allí por lo menos dos minutos, pero Lincoln lo sintió tan largo que bien podrían haber sido dos horas, dos pesadas y tensas horas que sofocaban a Lincoln, su hermana Lori miraba la vista al frente sin saber que hacer, sin saber como reaccionar ante un minuto de calma que habían tenido en el cual desobedeció el castigo impuesto por sus padres, sus manos firmemente sujetas al volante._

 _-Lori-le llamo, nada mas porque un grito era mas soportable que el silencio, casi de igual manera que un soldado miraba la granada que explotaría un segundo antes de volarlo_

 _Encendió el auto como si su llamado fuese un despertador, pero sus movimientos torpes e imprecisos acentuaban su nerviosismo y con el mismo ambiente pesado con el que se subieron, condujeron hasta su casa._

 _En medio del camino, cuando la luz del semáforo se prendió en un rojo profundo, le tomo dos respiración de Lori para que Lincoln se dé cuenta de que era una cuenta regresiva hasta que finalmente exploto._

 _-¡No puedes hacer eso!, ¡¿literalmente que estaban pensando?!, ¡No voy a permitir esto!, ¡Necesitan un psicólogo!-_

 _Entre mil argumentos Lincoln dejo de oírla, si seguía de ese modo solo lograría enojarse y comenzar otra pelea de argumentos en donde no había ganador, solo odio y rencor, era una competencia de ver quien gritaba tan fuerte que desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales_

 _Finalmente cesaron, Lori con los ojos endurecidos y fríos mirando el frente el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y una sensación agria impregnada en el aire, Lincoln no podía resistirlo mas, últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con Lori era simplemente era guerra, todo terminaba en guerra donde argumentos violentos e hirientes eran sus misiles y las miradas frías y rabiosas eran sus balas_

 _Las ruedas hicieron un chirrido profundo al momento de frenar, en silencio ambos se bajaron del auto, ante la atenta mirada de las gemelas, Lola con su vestido y Lana enterrada en lodo cerca de la mesa para el té de su hermana gemela._

 _Con un portazo y una sensación incomoda a su alrededor, ambos hermanos regresaron a casa._

Pero Luan no lo vio en todo ese día y todo lo que podía hacer era encerrarse en su habitación pesando que hacer, solo eso y sentir un hueco frio y reseco en su pecho el cual solo podía ser llenado por Lincoln.

Un vistazo, una sonrisa, una caricia, una risa, un abrazo, dios, un beso, lo que sea.

Apretó las sabanas con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanco y sus uñas de ser mas afiladas rasgarlas, quería mandar todo al cuerno, salir de la habitación con una prisa que solo era impulsada por su frustración y anhelo como combustible y besar frente a todos a Lincoln.

Pero no era tonta, sabia que aquello era un suicidio, lo amaba, pero hacerlo terminaría alejándolos aun mas por sus padres, no sabia porque Lori no les había dicho nada, en la cocina en los momentos donde todos comían ella lo hacia forzadamente, una sensación tan caliente y nauseabunda como una olla hirviente de agua se formaba en su estomago cada vez que veía a sus padres, ¿Les habría contado ahora? Se preguntaría cada vez que los viera.

Pero no, aquello se renegaba de sus pensamientos cada vez que le veían devolverle una sonrisa o preguntaban, qué le pasaba, y lo único que tenía como teoría era que Lori rebuscaba en un momento adecuado, cuando la bala de la revelación pase por su cráneo con rapidez y fuerza, dejándolos con una expresión muerta antes de que el volcán que se formaría en su interior explote en su interior y tomen cartas en el asunto.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar algo, como una condenada a juicio.

Luna la miraba desde arriba, ¿podría sentirse peor?, no, se sentía mal, era el sentimiento de angustia de ser descubierta y el arrepentimiento formándose en su pecho.

Durante demasiado tiempo se debatió entre sí hizo o no lo correcto, su moral dictaba que si, pero al verla allí en un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue un sol radiante a un capullo de miseria de lo que era su hermana la hacía recapitular todo.

Además de todo estaba la esencia de ese problema, ¿Cuándo ocurrió?, de un momento a otro la hermandad que ambos tenían se transformo en algo más que un amor fraterno, no sabía el cuándo o el cómo, pero si que ocurrió y que debía de estar ahí para guiarlos como una hermana mayor debería hacer.

-Ey…Luan-saco la cabeza por el borde de su cama para ver a su hermana, su voz salió débil, en contraste de la fuerza natural con el cual naturalmente la usaba para cantar.

Luan lucia como una niña regañada que se rehusaba ver a los ojos de sus padres, sino que mantenía la mirada agachada en derrota, levanto la cabeza mirando a su hermana mayor, sus ojos rojizos y bordeados de una línea negruzca y gruesa debajo de ellos, sus labios resecos y su cabello en desorden, su respiración errática y su presencia era débil, estaba herida y eso también hería a Luna, ¿Qué tanto se habían conectado ella y Lincoln?, ¿Era tanto para hacerlos dependientes unos a otros?, Luna recordaba con anhelo a Sam, debía de sentir el mismo vacio que ella cuando la rubia no estaba cerca, se sentía nerviosa, con la ira aflorando por cualquier pequeñez, pero cuando la veía era todo lo contrario, como si el mundo estuviese en calma y el tiempo pasaba a la velocidad de un suspiro.

Se sentía peor en ese momento, ver a su hermana en ese estado le revolvía el estomago con culpa.

-¿Estás bien?-Se quería dar un golpe en su frente con su palma abierta.

Luan asintió en una forma patética de ocultar que nada estaba bien, se bajo con un salto de su cama y doblando las rodillas al momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Luan se volteo con el cuerpo mirando a la pared, su hermana se acerco a ella, sentándose a un lado de su cuerpo, de verdad quería ayudarla, pero no sabia como, le acaricio el cabello hundiendo sus dedos hasta tocar su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos, Luan podía sentir el esfuerzo de su hermana por tranquilizarla, rodeo sus costados en un abrazo, Luna se sorprendió ligeramente, pero con 14 años de haber vivido rodeada de hermanas menores hicieron que aceptar muestras de afecto y consuelo sea parte de su naturaleza, cada vez que una de sus hermanitas se raspaba, le ocasionaban una herida o estaban asustadas, ahora su hermana tenia eso, estaba asustada y herida, por ella, profundizo el abrazo tanto como pudo.

-Estoy triste-respondió al fin Luan, dejando una parte vulnerable en su corazón revelada a su hermana.

-¿Sigues castigada…..por la broma?-

Para Luan, Lori había culpada a la comediante de una broma muy pesada, que consistía en dejar uno de los patines de Lynn a un lado de la cama de Leni para que cuando baje sus pies se resbale y termine cayendo de bruces contra un montón de pasteles, Lori fue rauda al momento de llamar a sus padres y ellos le creyeron, pues Luan tendía hacer bromas pesadas y no sería la primera vez que una de sus bromas se saliese de control, irónicamente le habían felicitado por mantener las bromas fuera unas semanas después de apegarse a su hermano, toda esa calma venia por su hermano, ya no tenía tanto tiempo de hacer bromas cuando todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con Lincoln.

-Si, mama y papa me prohibieron salir de mi habitación durante un mes, dijeron que Leni pudo haberse caído y lastimado seriamente-dejo salir un suspiro de frustración

Y el silencio reino, Luna se debatía entre decirle que fue ella la que le dijo a Lori lo que vio en aquel parque o simplemente seguir consolándola.

Si no podía ser una buena amiga, sería una buena hermana y dejaría que se deshaogara con ella, aunque no le dijese toda la verdad.

-Oye-Esperaba que esto funcionase-Ayer pase por la tienda de bromas del Sr. Ohara-

Y leve atisbo de alegría destello en sus ojos y su ceño fruncido se desdibujo en una sonrisa, Ohara era el dueño de una tienda de bromas donde Luan conseguía todo su material, Ohara era el cómplice no oficial de Luan y el hombre que se encargaba de proporcionar los colmillos y garras a su hermana el día de los inocentes cuando se transformaba en una bestia sedienta de broma.

-¿Y….como esta el Sr. Ohara?-a Luan siempre le divertía las anécdotas del ex-comediante

Sin embargo, ni el brillo ni la sonrisa o ciertamente Luan tenían la misma calidad como cuando la vio con su hermano, como si su sola compañía fuese un remedio para su corazón y su alma.

Sin embargo, era suficiente, por ahora era suficiente.

* * *

Se giro tan rápido como pudo, el sonido de la tele paso a ultimo plano cuando giro lo más rápido que pudo su cabeza para ver quien había bajado las escaleras dando un inminente concierto de pisadas, vio a su hermana menor bajar y perderse directamente en la cocina de su hogar.

-¿Esta bien?-Lynn dejo de lanzar con entusiasmo, una ceja levantada y la mirada curiosa eran dirigidas a su hermana mayor.

Estaba paranoica, como si en algún momento alguien intentara matarla, el mas leve movimiento captaba su atención con tanta fuerza que Lori dejaba de prestarle atención a su celular y miraba con fuerza al causante, como si su mirada pudiese atravesarlo y quemar su alma desde dentro.

-Si-aseguro, sostuvo la mirada durante dos minutos directamente hacia la cocina y la devolvió hacia Lynn, una expresión de enfado la adorno-Solo estoy algo sensible-

-¿Estas en esos días del mes?-

Un súbito sonrojo subió por sus mejillas hasta esparcirse por su cara.

-¡No!-ladro.

Lynn lanzo una carcajada al ver la expresión de su hermana, Lori acentuó su enfado hacia su hermana menor, pero no dijo nada, quiso concentrarse en la televisión pero hace un tiempo dejo que la emisión siguiera mostrando cualquier programación, le gustase o no, su mente divagando y concentrándose solo cuando los culpables estaban en su visión o intentaban hacer algo que no deberían, buscando en sus expresiones algo, una razón, un detonante, algo que cambio su dinámica y quitarlo, Lori no quería que sus dos hermanos sufrieran o tener que ser mala con ellos, pero cruzaron una línea, una línea de sangre que nadie debería de cruzar.

Una sensación de no saber qué hacer se apodero de su interior con fuerza, era algo de lo cual no tenia ninguna experiencia en sus cortos 17 años de existencia, había oído historias, en internet o inclusive en sitios poco creíbles, pero nunca espero vivirla.

Tal vez lo peor era que no sabía cómo sentirse realmente.

Debería sentirse indignada y lo hizo por un corto tiempo hasta que ese sentimientos desaparecieron al igual que marcas en la arena que lentamente eran tapadas por los soplidos que movían y empujaban las arenas a su alrededor, lo primero hubiese sido incriminarlos con sus padres, pero nunca se sintió segura y con el tiempo pasando lentamente todo dictaminaba que en realidad se alejaba mas de esa idea, pero tenía que mantenerse firme, todo eso era necesario pensó, borraría esas idea raras y enfermizas de sus mentes y cuando se dieran cuenta –ya sea a base de distancia o amenazas, lo que fuese necesario para enterrar esto en un futuro y convertirlo nada mas en unas memorias enterradas en ese rincón de sus mentes de cosas que nadie quería recordar—todo volvería a la normalidad

Lori nunca presto atención a su hermana, de hacerlo se daría cuenta de que ella también le prestaba toda la atención.

Pues entre todas lo notaron, desde Leni hasta la pequeña Lily –muy a su modo—entendieron que algo estaba mal, no solo con Lori, sino con sus otros dos hermanos, era como otra guerra fría entre dos países, su hermana Lori portándose agresiva con cada actividad y conversación que se tenia con ella, con Lincoln mas a la defensiva acercándose cada vez más a la misma ferocidad de Lori irradiando lentamente molestia y Luan prácticamente aislándose en su habitación, decía sentirse mal y Lisa dedujo que se debía por un chico, con una energía digna de la casa Loud todas intentaron ayudarla aunque no quisiera, pero Luan se renegaba de ellas con una terquedad digna de la familia y con la misma terquedad intentaron cada vez que podían sacar algo de información a su hermana, cada intento fue bloqueado y repelido por la misma Lori, pero siguieron intentando y siguieron siendo rechazados por Lori con cada vez mas agresividad y una maestría que nunca vinieron salir de ella, finalmente cesaron aunque la curiosidad les dominase sabían que en este punto era la peor idea que podían hacer, su temperamento llego a un punto en el que casi cual cosa dirigida hacia ella o que la hiciera molestar era tomado por un ataque.

Lynn no era cobarde y no se dejaría amedrentar por su hermana, pero verdaderamente ya no quería lidiar con sus gritos, sabía que ya no podía pelear con ella cuando le quito sus balones hace una semana, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Lori revelo que la culpable de romper una ventana del vecino había sido suya, apretó los dientes y su cara se volvió roja, hizo varios hoyos en la pared a causa de ello.

El odio seguía vigente en su corazón como una mancha de carbón en forma de rencor, pero no era ni un cuarto de grande para opacar la preocupación que sentía por su hermana, así como pocas veces sucedía, haría a un lado la molestia que producía en ella.

Una idea vino como un flash en su cabeza, una preocupación aun más profunda creció en su interior

-¿Terminaste con Bobby?-los ojos de Lynn se marcaron en una mueca de horror, su grito podría haber alertado a toda la zona.

La cara de Lori era una replica de la cara de Lynn, con la boca entreabierta y el color yéndose en un segundo ante ese pensamiento, era natural pensar que todo terminaría luego de cinco años de noviazgo, mas uno tan joven y frágil, las peleas no eran el pan de cada día, en realidad eran sumamente extrañas, pero las había, muy debes en cuando y no duraban ni un día antes de que alguno de los dos cediera y no pasaba ni un minuto antes que el otro cediera también.

-¡No!-desgarro su garganta en ese grito cerrando sus manos en un puño y abriendo tanto la boca que parecía que intentaba comerse a Lynn

Ella se sobresalto de sorpresa, su corazón latiendo con alerta en su pecho, sus labios formando una línea recta y su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, listo para correr de su verdugo.

En un segundo Lori hizo todo lo que pudo para calmar sus nervios como pudo, cerrando los parpados suavemente y resoplando desde el interior de su pecho, se tomo el tiempo de mirarla unos momentos, debatiéndose intensamente si debía o no decirle, pero sentía que se volvería loca.

-Solo…esos dos me estresan-nunca le diría toda la verdad, pero si la suficiente para sentir que lo hacía.

Lynn estudio la cara de su hermana, en busca de algo, de mentiras, de mas preocupaciones, lo que fuese con tal de que la ayudase a descifrar por una vez por toda qué diablos le pasaba, a medida que Lori hablaba con ella supo que estaba en un punto sin retorno, no saco nada, no importando que tanto escarbase su ser con su mirada, solo su madre tenia ese poder, pero sin lugar a dudas para Lori fue la cosa mas relajante que tuvo en toda la semana y si bien no tenía la misma conexión que tenia con Leni, Lynn demostró una faceta que sorprendió a su hermana, ser una buena oyente.

* * *

Finalmente Lucy se había ido, adentrándose aun entre las superficies metálicas del ducto de aire, dejando a Lincoln de nuevo a merced de la soledad, pero algo creció en el pecho de Lincoln, su mente antes aplacada de nostalgia fue aplastada por lo mejor que sabía hacer, planes, su persona se lleno de determinación y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza cuando pensó en lo que pasaría si alguno de sus planes tuviese éxito, pero lo sacudió de su cabeza, si la vida le había enseñado algo era que antes de pensar en la recompensa pensaría en cómo obtenerla.

Pero no era fácil, ya todas sabían que juntarlos haría que Lori se enfade y ellas prefirieron separarlos por sí mismas antes de soportar su ira y sus posibles ataques, si bien mas de una vez fueron capaces de defenderse su hermana mayor había demostrado que ya no estaba para juegos, sinceramente Lincoln siempre hallo a Lori molesta o muy orgullosa de todas era la que menos cercanía sentía, pero de todas maneras eso no evitaba que la quisiese, ahora se había vuelto una mala versión suya, llena de frustración y paranoica.

 _Recordaba hace un par de días hacer fila para el baño, Lola iba al frente con su pijama rosa al igual que el noventa por ciento de sus prendas, Luan iba de segunda regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que nunca pasaría desapercibida por el mientras en su brazo derecho sostenía su toalla, aquella sonrisa le había dado vida a su mañana, finalmente Lisa iba al frente suyo, sosteniendo unos tubos y otras cosas que se verían en una película con un científico loco de villano principal, como sea, Lincoln nunca volvería a preguntar sobre sus cosas._

 _Lori había salido, sus ojos recorrieron la fila por un segundo, al verlos Lori gruño e hizo un esfuerzo por sostener la mirada al frente, los ojos de Luan brillaron con burla y tal vez una pisca de rencor_

 _-"No"-pensó-"No lo hagas"-Luan no era mala, pero había veces en que las buenas personas podían llegar a hacer cosas malas cuando tiene mucho pesar en su ser_

 _-¿Practicando para cuando tu y Bobby se queden solo con sus gatos Lori?-su sarcasmo era palpable, todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, pero no más que la misma Lori, en un segundo recomponiéndose para lanzar un contraataque pero Luan fue mas rápida-Ya tienes todo listo, incluso ese aspecto de gata desalineada y callejera-termino con fuerza_

 _Un coro de risas acompañados de jadeos sorprendidos se hizo presente, la cara boquiabierta de Lori volvió a cerrarse con fuerza, sus dientes se mostraron fieros, sus ojos estrechados en ira y la cara arrugada en rabia, cargo contra Luan con fuerza, ella salió corriendo por el pasillo con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer, luego de correr por toda la casa esquivando a sus hermanas y a cualquier obstáculo en su camino, Lori parecía un perro cazador, dispuesto a empujar y morder a cualquiera que se atravesase entre ella y su víctima con los ojos rojos llenos de ira, con la respiración pesada gritando que se detuviera, el sudor corría por su cara como gotas de lluvia, finalmente Lori lo alcanzo, justo cuando Luan agarro el pomo de la puerta lista para salir disparada, Lori le agarro el brazo con fuerza y giro su agarre para doblar un poco la piel de Luan._

 _-¡Au!-exclamo Luan, no era tan malo, pero dejaría una marca._

 _Lori empezó a reprimirla con fuerza mientras seguía ejerciendo fuerza, pero de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio, Lincoln salto como una fiera sobre los hombros de Lori, el y sus demás hermanas los persiguieron tratando de alcanzar a su hermana mayor, Lincoln dio el salto mas alto que habia dado en su vida y concentro su peso en el cuello de Lori, podía sentir a su hermano encima de ella ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda y cuello, la escena podía ser comparada a la de un toro intentando echar de sus lomos a un vaquero, Lori se sacudía con furia e intentaba tirarlo al piso sacudiendose y estirandolo de los brazos._

 _Finalmente sus padres llegaron y los separaron terminando con un castigo cada uno, siendo dos semanas para Lincoln, una semana para Luan y cuatro días para Lori, ninguno de los demás hermanas Louds tomo un bando, simplemente se quedaron a la deriva de cualquier pregunta._

Un torrente de nerviosismo lo embriago y por un minuto pensó en abandonar cualquier plan, pero si lo lograba volvería a ver a Luan, a tocarla, a besarla y esa recompensa era muchas veces más grande que cualquier castigo que le pusieran sus padres, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue mil veces mas fuerte y chirriante de lo que nunca había sido, el pasillo estaba despejado, solo un balón en un rincón y los juguetes de Lily esparcidos en una pequeña zona.

Era hora.

Se sintió como un intruso tan pronto abandono su habitación, toparse con sus hermanas era malo, además de la incomodidad en el aire muchas estaban obligadas a informar a Lori cualquiera cosa que él hacía, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, casi cayéndose por algún juguete de Lily, lanzo un "Hijo de" antes de estabilizarse sintiendo calma cuando ambos pies se plantaron fuertemente en el suelo, el rechinido de una puerta vieja se escucho detrás suya, su corazón se acelero con pánico y pensó "Al diablo" corriendo con tanta fuerza y rapidez que sus pisadas fuerte se oían por el pasillo, finalmente entro a la habitación y de un portazo cerró la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron y la chispa entre ellos fue confundida con una fogata, ambos eran un asco, pero no les importo, eran ellos y era todo lo que importaba, Lincoln quiso decir algo, tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron…así, tan cerca y no sentirse como una maldita milla de distancia, Luan dio un paso y eso fue todo para que ambos eliminen la distancia que quedaba, sus brazos se encontraron con sus cuerpos, sus cabeza chocaron suavemente, querían unir sus cuerpos lo mas posible.

-Yo también te extrañe-acaricio sus cabellos castaños con la yema de los dedos

En respuesta Luan froto su cabeza contra la cara de Lincoln en un intento de acercarse más, todo ante la mirada de una Luna que sabía que era una pieza innecesaria en aquella imagen, viéndolo todo desde lo alto de su cama, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar, mirando la escena que nacía frente sus ojos, admirando la interacción entre ellos, todo desde una incómoda cercanía, sin embargo podía notar en ese abrazo la necesidad, como el tiempo hizo que la necesidad uno por otro se intensificara con cada momento de soledad, verlos así le hizo tener un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, se veía tan…intenso, era como ver el amor que sentían sus padres o la misma relacion de Lori y Bobby.

Eso no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Ambos lo miraron y no pudo sentirse como una hermana mayor que tenia responsabilidades y un poco de poder sobre ellos, sino como una persona que estaba a dos minutos de ser golpeada.

Lincoln fue el primero en hablar, siempre recibiendo la bala por sus hermanas y ahora por Luan, su voz salió insegura pero firme y ella sabía que lo siguiente no le iba a agradar.

-Nosotros estamos saliendo-Hasta a Luna le sorprendió la franqueza, pero mas allá de todo sus palabras sirvieron para resaltar la realidad de todo-Yo amo a Luan, Luna-siguió, sus palabras eran suaves y fuertes, por un momento sintió orgullo del hombre que Lincoln estaba demostrando ser-Y es por esa razón que Lori nos mantiene alejados-concluyo, manteniéndose frente a Luan como un escudo que la protegería de cual comentario hiriente, de los insultos de las criticas y de lo que se componía el mundo, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda dándole a Lincoln un show de sensaciones que había extrañado sentir con mucha necesidad

-¿Podrías…ayudarnos?-pregunto Luan, sabía que en ese momento no podían ocultarlo mas, no cuando la necesidad los estaba superando demasiado y aunque tenía la apariencia frágil y un cierto aire inocente en su ser, una pequeña mancha de manipulación se impregno, pues tanto Luan como Luna sabían que no podía negarse a la ayuda de su hermana con la que más tiempo se había acostumbrado.

Pero de igual manera aquello le tomo por sorpresa, no se daban cuenta que ella había ayudado a Lori, nunca se dieron cuenta de su presencia aquel día en el parque, por un momento esto parecía que podía funcionar, pero Luna sabia que la realidad era mucho más cruel de lo que se podía esperar.

-Lincoln no sé, esto está mal-su voz salió sin fuerzas para iniciar una disputa.

-Lo sé Luna pero…no se pudo evitar-

Luna quería creer que si, que esto se podía evitar desde mucho antes, pero exactamente ¿Cuándo?, desde siempre fueron unidos, pero nunca mostraron signos de…mas, solo dos hermanos con espíritus juveniles y traviesos

-Yo…no puedo-

Desilusionados, tuvieron que pensar en otra idea, era bastante obvio que sus hermanas no los apoyarían, lo mas probable es que se unan a Lori y esto termine con su relación, tanto de ambos como con su familia, no tardarían en avisarle a sus padres y sabían que ese sería el verdadero fin para todo.

-¿Podrías no decirle a nadie al menos?-

Asintió, sintiéndose mal por ellos, esto no era natural, pero podía ver que sabían que si alguien lo descubría entonces el mundo sería su enemigo, pero ellos no retrocederían, buscarían una forma aunque todo pareciese oscurecido por la incertidumbre adornado por un camino de preocupaciones.

-Está bien hermano-siguió un suspiro derrotado a la par que sujetaba su guitarra, deseando que ambos salgan para que pueda tranquilizarse de una vez.

-Gracias Luna-Lincoln le sonrió, un vacio le creció en su estomago y su pecho dolió, pero ella no lo mostraría, solo le sonrió con una calma tan falsa que dolía, lanzo un bufido, la sensación se volvió insoportable para ella, un pensamiento fugaz pero que perduro en su mente apareció, a regañadientes se dio cuenta que era la única solución.

-Iré a llevar a Lori al cine, ustedes quédense-

Ambos los miraron sorprendidos, iban a preguntarles ¿Por qué? Si hace un momento los había rechazado, a lo que Luna se adelanto.

-Nunca podría decirle no a mis dos hermanos favoritos-aseguro acariciando las cabezas de ambos con intensidad sacándoles una sonrisa

Luan miro a Lincoln con intensidad, todo adornado con una sonrisa acentuada en su rostro, de un momento a otro abrazo fuertemente a Lincoln, era tanta la fuerza ejercida que Lincoln pudo sentir su espalda y sus brazos siendo aplastadas, no le importo.

Luna aun con dudas en su cabeza salió de su cama, con pasos lentos y pensando en como demonios entretener a Lori, cuando empujo la puerta dejándola entreabierta, una sonrisa burlona creció en su rostro " _Te toca hermana_ ", se giro con fuerza y su sonrisa aumento al ver la incertidumbre en sus caras

-Solo no vayan a hacer nada fuera de su edad, Luan se que te emocionas cuando vez un chico, ¿pero podrías "emocionarte" menos con nuestro pequeño hermano?, no vaya a ser que tengamos otro integrante muy pronto-y con una carcajada abandono su habitación

Luan agacho la cabeza, sus mejillas resplandecieron en carmesí, Lincoln quedo rojo, su edad no era impedimento para que su madurez creciera naturalmente con el tiempo, aun mas que muchos de sus compañeros aunque sus hermanas negasen eso.

Con una sonrisa que señalaba lo cercana que Luna y Luan se habían convertido, cerro lentamente la puerta terminando con un suave _panh_

Lincoln giro la cabeza suavemente, ambos ojos se encontraron nuevamente pero en ningún momento disminuyo la intensidad de la primera vez que se vieron con amor, aun con las mejillas rojizas y el corazón latiendo en sus pechos como si una inyección de adrenalina se adentrase en sus venas, era adictivo y lo fue aun mas cuando sus labios se conectaron con tanta intensidad como si fuese necesario para vivir, la electricidad y la adrenalina recorrieron sus sistemas, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, hacerlo implicaba que la adrenalina y la electricidad parase y ninguno de los dos quería eso, tanto tiempo deseándolo para que se acabe en unos intensos segundos, debían de compensar todo el tiempo perdido.

Pero el pecho les ardió luego de un tiempo que les pareció un segundo, se separaron a regañadientes, todavía necesitados del otro.

En el fondo de su mente como una bruma de dudas y desconfianza Luan se pregunto cómo Luna pudo haberlo asimilado, como si esta información se hubiese digerido desde hace tiempo, tal vez días, luego lo borro de su mente y elaboro que tal vez mucho atrás, ¿semanas?, eso la aterro, como sentir frío puro en su centro, fueron descuidados, pero no era el descuido dentro de su cama lo que temía –bueno, mentía, si lo hacía, pero su familia buscarían una forma, aun dentro de su rabia y su rechazo, sobreviviría el amor dentro de ese capullo de sentimientos negativos—en cambio lo que más le afectaba eran los descuidos de afuera, Luan no querían pensarse como tímida o cobarde, pero había un miedo real y burbujeante en sus entrañas cuando pensaba en que algún desconocido los viese, y al final que los reconociese, imaginaba el asco y la indignación y como serian señalados, el rechazo ya no solo sería por su familia, sino por parte de todos.

-¿Luan?-su mano se envolvió en su brazo con suavidad.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito, el miedo desapareció al igual que una bruma de humo y oscuridad dando paso a la luz de un nuevo día, era tan apaciguador como lo era un analgésico directo a su corazón.

-Estoy bien-su mentón se apoyo en la frente de su hermanito, le molestaba recordar que era el mas bajo en la relación, ella decía que así tenia un lugar donde descansar su cabeza, Lincoln contestaría con un chasquido de su lengua en rechazo sacándole una sonrisa y de nuevo Luan le recordaría que no estaba a la altura para enojarse "¿Lo entienden?".

En un momento a otro, Luan con suavidad se tumbo ella y Lincoln en la cama nunca rompiendo el abrazo que habían formado, acostados en sus lados derechos empezaron a embriagarse con la presencia del otro.

-Te quiero Luan-murmuro Lincoln, su voz salió suave, sincera y realmente clara, sintiéndose adormecido por la calidez y la comodidad que Luan le había ofrecido en ese momento.

-Yo también Linky-le respondió y quería que el fuese todo lo que se mantuviera en su cabeza, pero no solo estaba él, como un cuadro aparte la imagen de Luna sobresalió, sintiendo que algo no encajaba, algo estuvo de mas en esa conversación, era como una caja de herramientas, todo en su lugar, excepto una.

Pero no dejaría que nada mas le amargue este momento, dejo que el mundo siguiese con sus disparates, sus locuras, su odio, su injusticia, sus disputas sin sentido, mientras Lincoln estuviese a su lado, el mundo giraba en el lado corre

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿que mas puedo decir? aparte de lo siento por la tardanza, pero en mi defensa la universidad pego duro, bueno, sin mas me despido, Feliz Año nuevo**


	18. Chapter 18

Un mes paso demasiado rápido para ellos, era una costumbre ya para ellos escabullirse como podían, siempre alertas de todos sintiendo la presencia sofocante de problema, al acecho por ellos como un animal oculto en las sombras, listo para atacar al menor error, hundiendo sus colmillos y garras en ellos llevándolos a un agujero donde nunca podrían salir, pero ellos no pensaban en eso –Y hacían sus mejores esfuerzos en no hacerlo-, simplemente disfrutaban cada pequeño momento que Luna les ofrecía, siempre con una excusa para sacar a Lori y con ella fuera el problema también se evitaba, sus hermanos no se detuvieron de sus preguntas o sus esfuerzos para alejarlos constantemente, siempre fracasando en lo primero, ocasionalmente ganando en lo segundo, era una mierda cuando sucedía, ese sentimiento de soledad se hacia mas nítida, más realista y era un recuerdo permanente de que nunca podrían ser plenamente algo, pero no les importaba.

Lincoln se encontraba mirando su comic, apenas concentrado en las páginas dejándolo mas como un burdo intento de poner su mente en otro lugar, pero siempre volvió a su dueña, se sentía cansado de tener que escabullirse de todos, el no quería ocultarlo, simplemente quería ir a la habitación de Luan y abrazarla tan fuerte como podía, pero ya habría una oportunidad para eso, Luna se tomo las molestia de crear oportunidades para ellos, cuando sabia que la mayoría estaba disperso, no pudo evitar pensar en que tenia una de las mejores hermanas mayores del mundo, aunque lo haya descubierto de una forma sorpresiva los ayudo, una esperanza en el creció para decirles la verdad a su familia, pero luego se acordaba en Lori, pensó que eran como el cielo y la tierra, siempre de un extremo del otro, de cierta forma iguales pero diferentes en su mayoría, Luna había sido un salvavidas común en la vida de ambos, pero la paranoia que caracterizaba a Lincoln le atacaba pensando que Luna ocultaba algo.

-" _Tonterías_ "-pensó, ella no lo haría, era genial, era como protectora para ellos, arriesgándose con una confrontación con Lori por ellos, por ayudarlos en algo que a todas luces estaba mal

Pero que ellos se sentía tan bien, de nuevo, todo se dirigía a ella, era como intentar tomar una ruta diferente que conllevaría en el mismo destino, ¿No era ese el significado de locura?, hacer lo mismo creyendo que tendría un resultado diferente, bueno, los pensamientos locos eran complemente de momentos locos y en un mundo como este, todos los momentos eran locos.

Unas pisadas fuertes y apresuradas se escucharon venir por el pasillo, parándose justo en frente de la puerta de su habitación, la ansiedad lo golpeaba furiosamente en su ser, Luna habría hecho la costumbre de correr cuando viera la oportunidad, se pararía frente a su habitación y golpearía lentamente dos veces, un poco extraño, pero no había otro modo, un mensaje puede ser leído y no habían pensado en algo menos llamativo, Lincoln esperaría un poco, sintiendo que estaba a punto de agarrar algo y lanzarlo a lo primero que viese, luego saldría e ingresaría al baño para asegurarse que Lori no estuviese en su habitación y finalmente saldría para dirigirse a la cocina e inspeccionar la cocina, concentrándose en todo momento que Lori y una buena cantidad de sus hermanas no estuviese presente, a veces funcionaba, pero Luna lo miraría y negaría con la cabeza cada vez que no lograba su cometido, siendo Lori como era y ya bajando su guardia, por lo que sacarla de la casa resultaba más fácil, pero ella nunca despegaba del todo su atención en ellos, siempre antes de salir los vigilaría, luego antes de irse por la puerta le diría a Lynn que la vigilase.

Pero la naturaleza de su hermana le impedía llegar a ser un vigía más de diez minutos antes de que un balón de futbol se atraviese en su camino y su concentración se dirigiese en patearlo por todo el patio, pero era un riesgo que Lori sabia que podía ocurrir, como el sabia el riesgo que conllevaba su relación con Luan.

Arrojo su comic frustrado a un lado, sentía deseo de arriesgarlo todo una vez mas, pero sabia que ese pequeño desliz no se repetiría , el habia encontrado su trébol de cuatro hojas en una ocasión y no se volveria a repetir, así que solo quedaba esperar, mientras imaginaba lo que diría y haría, mientras el peso de las horas caía sobre el como sacos de rocas, hundiéndolo, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, era un ida y vuelta de emociones, desde la felicidad absoluta a la tristeza mas profunda.

Se quedo en silencio contemplando la vida pasar, escuchando sus tonos con claridad, las risas de sus hermanas jugando en el patio o la tele de la sala sonando tan fuerte como podía, la cocina –y en general la casa—convirtiéndose en un caos de cubiertos, herramientas y quien sabe que cosas mas por ellos, como una firma inherente de su presencia en ese lugar, Lincoln se permitió acostumbrarse a todo eso desde hacia demasiado tiempo y pesé a todo había días en lo que deseaba que el mundo se quede en silencio por unos momentos, para que sus ideas no salieran disparadas por su oreja, la sensación de ansiedad no hacia mas que aumentar por cada eco que sonaba por toda la casa, sentía la piel arderle, dio un pequeño brinco de su cama al piso y emprendió una rutina de caminar de un extremo a otro.

De un momento se detuvo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose un paramo desolado, a la lejanía vio la puerta semi abierta de la habitación de las mayores de toda la familia y lo único que escucho fue a su hermana mas despistada hablando por el teléfono, seguramente cepillándose su largo y dorado cabello con un peine mientras se inspeccionaba con un espejo que tenían apoyado encima de una mesita, al frente suyo oiga los chirridos y el metal chocando entre si de su segunda hermana menor, remarcando su presencia dentro de la habitación, su pulso subía y bajaba en su pecho, de nuevo el sentimiento de no ser bienvenido en su propia casa lo invadía, como si el peligro viniese de todas partes, viéndose superado una vez mas por sus sentimientos pensó en que podía solo correr hacia la habitación de mas allá, pero no lo haría sin alertar a alguien y ese alguien lo detendría o de paso iría con Lori, el control que infundía era total, la única a la que no temía era a Luna, tal vez Leni y Lily por obvias razones, tentador, muy tentador, pero no arruinaría nada, así que sumiso y derrotado volvió a dentro de su habitación cerrando la puerta, se acerco dudoso a su cama y recogió su comic, con un repaso de su mano en la portada, volviendo a acostarse en su cama sintiendo que todo lo que sucedió en aquella mañana fue en vano.

Suspiro, el aire le llenaba los pulmones unos momentos antes de soltarlo como si todo el peso de sus emociones se fuera con ello, pero volverían, siempre volvía a sentirlo

* * *

Estar a su lado era igual que estar con un animal agresivo, no sabias cuando se voltearía para atacarte, pero sabias que si tentabas lo suficiente a la suerte lo haría, apoyando su codo en el reposabrazos del sillón, con su vista divagando constantemente entre su hermana y la televisión, el sonido era tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que ponerlo en un canal de rock mandaría a volar sus tímpanos, pero desde que Luna había llevado a convivir con ese lado de la música todos en la casa se acostumbraron a cierto volumen desde entonces, así que el hecho de que se pudiese escuchar desde la cocina, pasando por la planta de arriba y muy posiblemente afuera no les importaba, la definición de calma en esta casa era un caos perpetuo y ella se sentía en casa por eso.

-Lori-le llamo, ella despego su vista del celular, estaba hablando con su novio, la distancia cada día se hacía más notorio cada vez, giro la cabeza sacudiendo su corto cabello rubio, sus ojos expectantes en espera de una cuestión o una duda, Luna agarro el control remoto y presiono un botón para bajar el volumen, la estridente telenovela había bajado su volumen, lastimosamente Luna no tenia un control para el volumen de todo lo demás fuera de su casa por lo que tendría que hablar firme para que su hermana escuche-¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?-No, ella no quería ir de compras, no era que le desagradase la idea, pero siempre preferiría estar en el cobertizo de su hogar, era más bien un favor para su hermanito y en mayor medida era algo para arreglar su error, al principio siempre hubo una duda de su parte-¿Quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo?-

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Era una rutina, ellas irían al centro comercial algunas veces, otras veces simplemente iban al cine o donde sea, Luna lo hacia por sus hermanos, en el transcurso del tiempo desde que se dispuso a distraer a Lori, en especial cuando Lincoln volvía al cuarto de su hermana, con unos pequeños toques en medio de la oscuridad, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel y la incomodidad cuando notaba que no era Luan, siempre con los auriculares tapando sus oídos, la música relativamente alta y un ojo cerca de ellos, ya saben, para que las cosas no se vuelvan "intensas", tal vez su paranoia hacia ellos repaso algunos límites, pero Luna había visto algo mucho más que una simple atracción, un desvió, algo que se deformo con el tiempo, verlos interactuar, preocuparse el uno por el otro, ayudándose, las miradas de reojo que se daban cuando inevitablemente –y frustración para Lori—ambos compartían la mesa de los adultos, obviamente separados por tantas personas como podía, cada vez que se abrazaban o besaban en cuanto nadie los veía, simplemente no podía dejar que eso muriera, dejarlo marchitar, lo dejaría florecer tanto como pudiera, quería verlos tan felices tanto podía, tal vez fue una estupidez, pero no podía evitarlo, si las demás fuesen más tolerantes y vieran lo que ella veía, tal vez los dejase continuar, pero no se arriesgaría, aun con pasos temblorosos hacia un futuro incierto.

Lori subió las escaleras deprisa, tal vez trayendo a Leni, a veces Luna no era suficiente para gusto de Lori, " _bueno_ " pensó Luna " _Así podría dejar de preocuparse por Leni también_ "

Sus pisadas se perdieron entre los incesantes ecos producidos por toda la casa, finalmente Luna de reflexionar que haría, habían salido un total de tres veces esa semana y ya era jueves, el martes no fue necesario porque Lori saldría por su torneo de golf dejándola a cargo para vigilen a los dos, ahora Luna solo tendría que preocuparse porque ninguna de sus demás hermanas –Y en especial las más pequeñas—se enteren de lo que sucedía, Luna aun no entendía porque Lori nunca les había dicho nada a sus padres y acabar con todo de una vez, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo problema que ella, al final el valor de decir aquel escándalo fue demasiado y el daño que provocaría sería demasiado para todos, así que con su valor por los suelos, desecho esa idea, dejándolas solo a ella y Lori como aquellas que devolverían el orden a la casa.

Lori volvió quince minutos después, con una camisa purpura, la imagen de una estrella cuyos bordes era un arcoíris de rojo, naranja y verde estampado su torso desde su pecho hasta mas arriba de su ombligo y terminando con un pantalón verde, siempre era lo mismo, tal vez la única que exageraba con su apariencia además de Lori era Lola, todo con el fin de postearlo en algunas redes sociales, Luna era mas simple, con que estuviese aseada y con la ropa limpia le bastaba, así que se subieron al auto pasando a un lado de la mesa de té que usaba Lola

El sol se alzaba en lo alto, dirigiéndose hacia el horizonte mas allá de la vista, algunas nubes corrían para alcanzarla y nublar los cielos, Vanzilla se erguía orgullosa y digna frente al cobertizo, con la pintura oxidándose en las partes inferiores, desde lejos se podían ver algunos desperfectos de los asientos más allá del conductor y copiloto, recordaba como si fuese remarcado en rojo como el vehículo tenia la manía de perder potencia cada cierto tiempo antes de pararse completamente cuando no se dejaba recalentar el motor adecuadamente o como tenían dificultad en cerrar las puertas.

Pero con todos los desperfectos que tenia, era perfecto para ellos, aunque a veces los frustre y se enojen, ya era prácticamente parte de la familia.

Ambas subieron con prisa, Luna no pudo evitar rodar los ojos suspirando internamente mientras la maldita puerta se negaba a cerrarse, siempre desplazándose hacia afuera cuando debería quedarse enganchada al marco, con exasperación los volvió a tirar con fuerza, pero de nuevo, el mismo resultado, Lori la miraba divertida, con las manos en el volante, el motor rugía y temblaba constantemente, otro se hubiese alarmado por como el motor parecía _toser_ de momentos dejando de emitir algún sonido cada cierto periodo, para ellos era normal.

-¡Chicas esperen!-

Leni salió apresuradamente, su figura remarcada con unos jeans y una blusa negra con adorno dorados, siempre destellando donde quiera que fuera no solo por su apariencia llena de lindas curvas y una acentuada sonrisa, sino también por su actitud y gestos amables.

-¡No se vayan sin mi!, ¡Vamos Lucy, date prisa o te dejare atrás!-Como un calco mal hecho y con menor tamaño de Leni, Lola alzaba la cabeza pomposa mientras se dirigía al auto, su siempre actitud repelente contrastaba con su elegante presencia.

Con pasos ligeros, la vista pegada en su libro y en completo silencio, Lucy siempre fue la mas tranquila, aun con sus gustos en lo extraño y paranormal, nunca le gusto llamar la atención mas de lo necesario y la única veces en los que interactuaba abiertamente era cuando estaba en familia o con su círculo intimo.

Luna tuvo una mezcla entre el alivio y la irritación, no estaba en sus planes llevar a nadie mas que Lori, pero se imagino que en algún momento Lori le dijo a Leni y provoco un efecto como una bola de nieve, decidió dejar de un lado su enojo y pensó en donde podría pasar la siguiente hora y media –O muy posiblemente dos horas y medias—en el centro.

Una vez que todos se alistaron en sus asientos, entre protestas, berrinches y gritos salieron directamente, el motor sonaba como si fuese a explotar, _bruuuuuum, bruuuuuum, bruuuuuum_ , Luna aprendió a dejarlo pasar, como todos los desperfectos aparecidos a lo largo de los años, con el mentón apoyado en sus nudillos miro el paisaje, mientras de sus auriculares sonaba fuertemente _ARCH ENEMY – The world is yours,_ la música frenética y rápida inundo su cabeza, era sensación que le causaba euforia, todo mientras Lori no dejaba de hablar con Leni quien estaba detrás de su asiento, la Van parecía que se llevo un trozo del escándalo que siempre ocurría en casa, hablaron y hablaron entre las calles hasta que finalmente se estacionaron frente al centro comercial, cuando bajaron un leve olor de la gasolina todo impregnado en el suelo, el sol resplandecía desde la lejanía, hoy llegarían de noche y su madre posiblemente estaría al borde de la histeria cuando vea que son casi la hora de la cena y no estuviesen listos, pero a Luna no le preocupaba mucho, prácticamente Lori las obligaría a nunca abandonar el grupo, la gente iba y venia por las dos grandes puertas de cristal, se apresuraron a entrar, Leni aun no paraba de hablar sobre algún vestido, lo primero que hicieron fue romper la formación, Luna miro inquisitivamente a su hermana mayor mientras se alejaba acompañada de Leni, Luna se vio envuelta en soledad, una sensación nostálgica la invadió, hace tiempo que sus hermanas y ella no salían de la casa sin llevar sus problemas en sus cabezas, en el último tiempo todo se volvió demasiado tenso, solo ellas –además de Luan y Lincoln—sabían de donde venia todo esa capa de hostilidad y nerviosismo, pero podían sentirse era realmente pesado, desde las ventanas las tiendas mostraban al publico sus productos, vestidos, guitarras, mas ropa, libros, consolas y videojuegos, Luna se quedaba en medio de una tienda de ropa y un restaurantes, encogiéndose de hombros pensó que esta vez aprovecharía para comprar un nuevo afinador

* * *

Luan apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, el video se reproducía en aquella laptop Dell color negro plateado, sus risas se elevaron cada vez más fuerte, Luna se había acordado que no dio la señal a Lincoln, pero aun tenían los mensajes, cuando su celular sonó, dejo de lado el videojuego que estaba usando, tan pronto leyó todo el mensaje salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana, maldiciendo su torpeza y descuido, giro la cabeza encima de su hombro, nada, el ruido seguía en la habitación de Lisa, escucho a Lana apoderándose de la televisión, seguramente Lily dormía y Lynn estaba afuera, jugando impávidamente en el patio, el aprovecho su momento siendo recibido en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de calor.

Luan froto su cabeza, tratando de sentir lo mas que podía a Lincoln, sus cabellos le hicieron cosquillas y devolvió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza, la atmosfera era alegre, jovial y acogedora, Lincoln no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando la puerta, asegurarse de que no viniera nadie, a veces solía perderse en el momento, cuando se acostumbraba a la risas, a su presencia, a que ella intentase que cada momento sea mágico o divertido, era el momento donde bajaba la guardia, una pequeña parte con consecuencias, pues los sustos venían de diestra a siniestra al no notar nadie mas que a ella, a veces cuando estaban demasiado juntos o demasiado lejos, ella siempre lograba ese efecto en el.

-Lincoln-le llamo, cerca, en voz baja y una corriente eléctrica subió por su espina dorsal-¿Crees que podremos salir?-

La miro con tristeza, no, no lo creía, no hasta que….bueno, tal vez tengan edad para mudarse, si es que Lori se mantenía callada y no los separe tal vez para siempre –Oh bueno, ellos ya siendo adultos consumados hechos y derechos se vuelvan a reunir, pero el tiempo perdido seria enorme, a Lincoln le gustaría creer que el amor que sentía por ella no era falso y mas bien seria como un sol, seguiría quemando y reluciendo como hace mucho tiempo atrás—pero definitivamente ahora no.

-No Luan, en realidad no lo creo-

Su mirada decayó, Lincoln gruño internamente, no la quería ver así, antes de su alianza con Luna, verla así casi todos los días era doloroso, saber que ella estaba dolida y no poder hacer nada le causaba impotencia.

Dios, una pequeña voz en el interior de su ser la empujaba a complacerla, a obsequiarle lo que quiere, ambos lo saben, es peligroso, pero la tentación de salir de la casa y visitar cada lugar que podían de royal Woods era fuerte.

Pero no podían, no debían y no lo harían.

Lincoln le sujeto la mano con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle todo el calor y seguridad que podía, ella lo miro con una sonrisa pesada, lo entendía, así que volvieron su atención hacia la pantalla.

No duraron mucho, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, con pánico ambos saltaron con la mirada levantada encima de su ordenador, pensando por un momento que verían la cabeza de Lori asomándose, su cara roja de ira, los ojos apretados al igual que sus dientes arrugando su cara, su grito sonaría por toda la casa y los acusaría con sus padres.

Pero nada de eso paso, pero lo siguiente no lo mejoro, un hirviente sentimiento de angustio creció en sus estómagos, las pisadas sonaron al otro lado del pasillo, eran pasos rápidos, alguien estaba corriendo, acelerando su corazón en pánico por segundos, una explosión resonó en la casa por un segundo las paredes y sus vistas temblaron, sus corazones volvieron a la normalidad, con un suspiro lleno de resignación Lincoln se levanto, distanciándose cada vez mas de la agradable sensación que Luan le provocaba, esa paz antinatural y esa sensación de estar donde debería estar nunca fueron tan claras, pero ahora se alejaba, como un hombre sediento alejándose de una fuente de agua.

-Iré a verla-le dijo, poniéndose los zapatos.

Vio sobre su hombro, una mueca de tristeza se impregno en ella, visible y remarcable, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, de un impulso rápido y ligero como un gato cazando su comida, sus labios se juntaron con los de Luan, la sensación de suavidad se hizo sentir pero no tanto como el burbujeante amor que se notaba, cuando se separaron con un suave _muack_ y la misma sonrisa que Lincoln apareció, tal vez mas cargada de felicidad pero de igual intensidad al fin y al cabo.

Con pasos cada vez mas indecisos y resignados se alejo a regañadientes, abrió rápidamente la puerta, en el pasillo lo esperaba una Lisa caída de espalda al suelo, las grandes manchas de suciedad surcaron cada parte de su cuerpo y mancharon sus ropas, los vidrios rotos se esparcieron por todo el suelo, una bandeja descansaba totalmente sucia en el piso, entre quejidos se frotaba la cabeza.

Era algo normal, ya luego de un tiempo Lincoln entendería que pese a su gran intelecto no podía esquivar lo humano y era totalmente humano olvidar un componente en cualquier receta o plan elaborado, el entendía mejor que nadie sobre aquello.

-¿Estas bien Lisa?-

-Afirmativo hermano mayor-declaro frotándose la cabeza con mayor fuerza, sus anteojos reposando a un lado, la suciedad ganando mas de la mitad del terreno del cristal solo lograban frustrarla-Pero creo que la falta de un componente químico desestabilizo mi nuevo producto de limpieza-Lisa trato de ser lo más informal posible, en momentos como estos cuando su creación explotaba en su cara dejando un rastro de suciedad y vergüenza en su persona.

Lincoln rodo los ojos exasperado, mientras Lisa se limpiaba los cristales con su propia camisa, su hermano mayor la cargo como si fuese un saco de arena, su mirada desenfocada y casi nublosa al momento de ponerse los anteojos se topo con unos ojos castaños y unos dientes perlados cubiertos por frenillos, antes de que rápidamente desaparezca detrás de una puerta de madera.

Lisa miro hacia abajo, dejando como pocas veces que su hermano mayor la tratase como lo que era, una niña, algo que ella detestaba, pues siempre estaba peleando contra sus iguales y los demás para demostrar que era mucho más que una niña pequeña, pero solo por ser parte de su familia dejaría que pasara, así que apoyo su mandíbula encima del hombro de su hermano mayor, sintiendo una increíble nostalgia, recordando aunque sonase imposible momentos mas jóvenes, cuando recién había empezado su aprendizaje sobre como caminar y sumar –todo en un mismo día a casi un año de su nacimiento—después de ello todo fue un camino borroso, lleno de aprendizajes pero borroso a fin de cuentas, Lincoln se adentro en la habitación de Lisa, la pequeña bebe sacudía su mano alegre, una sonrisa de su boca mostrando unos dientes recién salientes apareció en su rostro.

-Mamá te dijo que no puedes hacer ninguna mezcla que pueda ser inflamable o explotar Lisa-le recrimino suavemente como solía hacerlo, el aun no tenía el carácter ni la severidad para ser un buen ejemplo a ser, todo venido de la mano con su personalidad mansa y su falta de fuerza –aunque como todos tenia momentos donde explotaba, como una bomba pisada por un transeúnte descuidado—

Lisa rodo los ojos frustrada ignorando el dolor que sentía en su cara y abdomen, la explosión no le abrió ningún herida, pero si la lastimo, unos fragmentos le hicieron un corte en su labio y a un lado de su mentón, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en su cuello que caía hacia su pecho izquierdo, su madre le regañaría hasta el hartazgo, Lincoln reviso entre los cajones, viendo un empaque de algodón y alcohol, el tercer cajón destinado específicamente para curar heridas y suciedad, los otros dos tal vez estén infestados de cosas científicas y dios sabrá cuantas cosas que ni siquiera un universitario sabría decir con seguridad que demonios es.

-¿No estaban castigados Luan y tu?-pregunto sentada en su cama, los problemas mundanos de sus hermanos raramente le interesaban a ella, pero desde que Lori había puesto vigilancia sobre ambos, su curiosidad innata requería de explicaciones que obviamente no sacaría de ninguno de los dos cuando su hermana mayor estuviese al acecho como un perro guardián.

-Si, algo así-murmuro Lincoln un poco nervioso, no sabiendo como evadirla, Lisa no era fácil de convencer, no sin pruebas y que su hermano haya sido acusado de robar algo era algo que simplemente no sucedería bajo la actitud de Lincoln.

-¿De verdad robaste algo Lincoln?-Lisa entrecerró los ojos mientras Lincoln bañaba un trozo redondo de algodón con alcohol.

Lincoln no dijo nada, en un momento que Lisa no habría esperado, Lincoln apretó el algodón en las heridas de Lisa, su hermana menor ahogo un grito pequeño cuando sintió el tratamiento " _innecesariamente doloroso_ ", cuando el algodón bordeo cada herida soltaba " _auchs_ " y " _Aus_ ", el alcohol mojo cada línea y limpio toda la suciedad de su cara dejando una limpia mueca de enojo en Lisa, Lincoln no parecía darse cuenta, pero algo dentro de Lisa le dijo que aquello fue mas que apropósito.

-Lincoln-gruño entre dolor y rabia reprimida, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus verdosos ojos-Lincoln-volvió a insistir, el enojo brotaba en su tono.

-Lisa, ya dije que si, ya me castigaron, ¿Podríamos dejarlo atrás?-

Lisa lo mira con desdén, pero por dentro ella misma estaba preocupada, pero no podía hacer mucho, ella pese a que en algunos puntos había interferido en la vida privada de sus hermanos, pero había ciertos puntos en donde no podía interrumpir, cuando la tensión en el aire era demasiado –y en este caso Lori siendo un punto culminante-, Lisa sabía que no podía hacer nada y tampoco lo hizo cuando su hermano mayor salió por la puerta decidido a no hacer nada, se quedo allí recostada mientras sentía como las heridas le ardían y dolían, solo a esperar hasta que se tuviese que levantar para seguir con su investigaciones.

* * *

Su bolsa estaba lleno con dos camisas y tres púas, todo lo que se podía permitir ese fin de semana y tener algo guardado para la siguiente semana, el dinero estaba muy apretado en la casa y pedirle más a sus padres significaba que no podía volver a comprar pequeñas cosas para ella.

Su caminata la llevo a la zona de comidas, recorriendo las muchas mesas y sillas que inundaban el lugar, luego de unos minutos caminando agarrando una cuerda que atajaba su bolsa, logro encontrar a sus hermanas frente a un local McDonald, Leni charlaba animadamente, haciendo gestos exagerados, Lori sacaba fotos de todo y las alzaba a sus redes, Lucy leía un libro mientras Lola admiraba su nuevo vestido, de reojo vio un par de bolsas en el piso a un lado del asiento de Leni, esperaba no tener que perderlo nuevamente, porque sería un verdadero dolor buscarlo en medio de la noche, su padre le había advertido que si seguía pasando no volverían, hacer que estuviesen despiertos hasta la medianoche entre semana era suficiente.

Para desgracia de Leni, paso dos veces antes de que sus hermanas se rindieran de sus lloriqueos y tuviesen que prestar atención a sus bolsos.

Luna se sentó a un lado de Lucy, dejando su bolso encima de la mesa siempre a la vista para que no pueda ser olvidado.

No se tardaron mucho, entre charlas, chismes y comentarios el sol termino por esconderse finalmente, pero ninguna quería irse realmente, no cuando estuviesen tan cómodas, pero al final, el cansancio termino por vencerlas.

Y de manera lenta empezaron a retirarse.

Luna regreso a su lugar en la Van, Lori batallando contra el auto para que muestre señales de vida, pero el motor solo empezó a roncar, cada vez que la llave giraba en un intento en vano convencía a todas que tardarían en regresar, en un momento Luna recordó el porqué había venido, de manera discreta saco su celular de su bolsillo, el brillo la preocupo de momento cuando en la oscuridad de la noche dentro del auto su celular llamo mucho la atención, pero entre quejidos y gritos de enojo –en el cual Lola sobresalía con su poderosa y aguda voz, lo más probable escuchándose mas allá de la cubierta de metal del auto, ya podía escuchar a los perros aullar y los gatos arañando las puertas—Lori giro la cabeza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la boca revelando sus dientes y vocifero:

-Ya cállense-acto seguido volvió a concentrar sus esfuerzos en hacer prender el motor, girándolo tres veces más, recibiendo gritos de enojos y una tonelada de quejas, finalmente el motor rugió con fuerza como un animal despertando de su letargo, un coro de alegría se oía en el auto-al fin-y con rapidez salieron, Lori puso atención al celular de Luna por un momento, ella presionaba fuertemente la pantalla los números de manera tan apresurada que tenía que borrar algunos caracteres del mensaje-¿Y Luna…a quien le estas mensajeando?-Lori curvo sus labios en una sonrisa sugestiva, pero sus ojos nunca se despegaron del camino.

Luna maldijo internamente a Lori al momento de escuchar un sonoro:" _agarren su celular_ ", la orden de Lola salió como la voz de un sargento, girando su cuerpo y alejándose lo mas que podía de las manos de sus hermanas estiro su cuerpo hacia la parte delantera de un momento a otro escondió el celular del largo brazo de Leni, la conductora sonreía con malicia ante su travesura, la suave música sonaba melodías aunque fuese tapada por los barrullos de sus hermanas, el auto se mecía de vez en cuando gracias a los empujes de las mas pequeñas hicieron efecto, atrayendo mas de una mirada por el escándalo, como si el ser de apellido Loud fuese la causa siguieron insistiendo hasta que finalmente llegaron.

-¡Suficiente!- Lori alzo la voz, con una mano apagando el motor y con la otra abriendo la puerta-¡Entren a la casa ahora!-

-No tenemos porque obedecerte-la voz suave de Lucy se hizo presente, aunque pequeña firme.

-¡No eres nuestra jefa!-Secundo Lola, hinchando su pecho de orgullo y vanidad todo fomentado con una actitud terca

La respuesta de Lori no se hizo esperar, se puso erguida, firme, con determinación y una mirada que prometía problemas, todo esto visto por una Luna con los ojos muy abiertos aun tratando de alejándose de todas.

Una a una fueron bajando, quedándose al final solo Lori y Luna, el silencio se hizo pesado, no por lo incomodo que podría resultar ser, sino porque era raro, el sol iba bajando lentamente, el silencio tan calmado.

-¡Pido la televisión!-grito una eufórica Lana, como si fuese un detonante, el ruido se hizo presente.

Y fue como un calmante para ellas, como si algo que no encajaba en el mundo de pronto tuviese sentido, Lori negó divertida, con su vista clavada en su celular y sus pasos lentos, Luna siguiéndola de cerca, con la vaga esperanza de que su hermana mayor aleje a las menores de su celular, de pronto una idea cruzo su mente, con un espíritu travieso y un giro rápido hacia Luna le quito su celular.

-¡OYE!-una alarma se disparo dentro de una ella, era como un grito dentro de su cabeza que no dejaba de sonar.

Lori se alejo del camino de Luna al momento que esta estiro su brazo apuntando directamente al hombro de su hermana, pero en vano, su hermana era rápida y emprendió una huida seguida de cerca por su hermana menor.

-¡Veamos que tenemos aquí!-exclamo con jubiló, no era atlética pero tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado, con una mano de prisa revisando el celular de su hermana

Luna corría tan fuerte como podía, con su corazón acelerado, su aliento pesado y sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas flaqueaban, ya habían recorrido hasta la esquina y el pánico de que se forma en su interior le revolvía el estomago, pero lo peor vino cuando Lori se detuvo a unos centímetros de cruzar la calle, Luna se quedo a un par de metros de distancia, en alerta, con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo como se sofocaba y un terror nacía en su pecho como la raíz de un árbol.

-Luna-le llamo, su voz grave, su rostro inexpresivo pasando lentamente a la de enfado, las cejas fruncidas, sus dientes apretados como un animal salvaje, los ojos brillantes en odio y los hombros tensos, listos para golpear lo que fuese-¿Qué es esto?-

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, un frio subió por su espalda, una voz le grito que corriese lejos, pero su conciencia le dijo que se mantuviera firme, difícil cuando temblaba y no podía responder una sola pregunta hecha por su iracundia –y posiblemente con intenciones asesinas— hermana mayor, sus puños apretados y los pasos firmes, fuertes, como si quisiera aplastarla con toda su furia, Lori se quedo frente suya, esperando, impaciente, con una ira silenciosa en su persona como el calor, no hacia ningún ruido, pero sofocaba y podía llegar a matar.

-¿Y bien Luna?-escupió cada silaba con odio, su respiración pesada y si Luna pudiese adivinar, un detonador de cuenta regresiva llegando a su final para golpearla-¿Qué significa esto?-mostro la pantalla de su celular, el chat con un mensaje recién enviado que decía:

" _Ya estamos llegando_ "

No se necesitaba ser una genio como Lisa o una adivina como Lucy para darse cuenta lo que significaba, el nombre en lo alto encima de una barra azul era de Lincoln, al momento de leerlo Lori se detuvo, como si hubiese sido golpeada directo en el pecho, un golpe a traición de Luna, su cabeza reformulando las posibilidades, ¿tal vez tenia que preparar algo?, tal vez fuese algo completamente ajena a su ser, pero eso dependía de Luna, eso pensaría hasta que se diera cuenta de algo que llevaba sintiendo hace tiempo, como si en su interior sintiese que alguien conspiraba en su contra, en un principio sus hermanos menores –Lincoln y Luan— cruzaron su cabeza, era obvio que serian las primeras personas en ser sospechosas, por eso poco mas de la última semana los había perseguido como un oficial vigilando a un drogadicto en recuperación adentrándose en extraños callejones y sitios, viéndolos algunas veces desde la distancia, tratando de desencriptar, algo, lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, pero nada y eso era lo que al final le preocupaban, era como si ese sentimiento tenso y deprimente que los agobiaba se hubiese esfumado de repente, una parte de ella se alegraba, verlos decaídos y tristes era algo que nunca hubiese querido para sus hermanos, pero era necesario, ellos deberían aprender por las malas que su relación era sumamente antinatural, era prohibida, era…

Extrañaba cuando las cosas eran como antes, cuando no sentía que era la mas odiad –y aunque la preocupación de sus hermanos hacia ella, temía que después de todo esas ondas de odio fuesen a venir de solo dos personas, pero que eran tan pesadas y tan visibles a fin y al cabo—y no estaba casi todo el maldito tiempo, las únicas escapadas de sus preocupaciones que habia tenido fue con Luna

Y se dio cuenta de que era una tonta absoluta.

Ellas no eran las mas cercanas, así que primera vez que pasaron tiempo fue incomodo, pero Luna seguía insistiendo y Lori empezó a disfrutar de su compañía, pensando en que tal vez esos pequeños momentos con Luna era lo que necesitaba.

Si se hubiese puesto a pensar que era raro que su hermana estuviese interesada en hacerle compañía.

-Lo lamento-fue todo lo que dijo, con la mirada baja, el valor saliendo de su cuerpo y alerta.

-¡¿ **Por qué**?!-rugió, las venas hinchadas en su cuello.

Tenía una respuesta, tal vez si hubiese sido cualquier otra conversación ella abría saltado a la disputa con agresividad, con toda su valía, pero ahora se sentía más bien como una niña culpada por una broma o un criminal descubierto por la policía.

Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejarse ganar, no porque sabia que era lo correcto, sino porque lo sentía como tal

-No puedes separarlos-

Ella la miro como si estuviese loca y Luna realmente pensaba que de verdad se volvía loca defendiendo algo indefendible, en este punto Lori pensaba en que sus hermanos estaban perdiendo el rumbo de la realidad en quien sabe que punto de sus vidas.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Porque los volverás infelices-

-¿Sabes cuando serán verdaderamente infelices?-su voz era fría, con los ojos entrecerrados y la indignación corriendo por su garganta listo para salir en un potente grito-cuando la gente los señale, cuando Lincoln nunca pueda conseguir trabajo, cuando Luan reciba las miradas de desagrado de los demás, cuando, Dios no permita que suceda, su hijo sea rechazado por todos y crezca solo con solo Dios sabrá que enfermedad genética en su sistema, viviendo una vida miserable y ¡TODO sea un maldito desastre!-le grito.

-Lisa puede ayudarlos-

-No puede, Lisa no lo puede todo y por si fuese poco es una niña, no vas a introducirla en las estupideces de los dos-

-Crecerán infelices, tú misma los viste-

-Crecerán con una vida normal y con hijos que serán bienvenidos en la familia, cada uno con un hijo diferente, no uno de ellos que termine siendo repudiado por la familia y ya de paso causar un infarto en papá y mamá-

-¿Si fuesen a tener un hijo tu los rechazarías?-le cuestiono, su voz gano fuerza, la suficiente para poder hacerle frente, pero no para poder atacarla-¿Vas a echarlos a la calle como si fuesen dos perros que ya no quieres?-

-¡No!-le respondió con fuerza, sintiendo un vacio en su estomago, de pronto la posibilidad se volvió demasiado tangible como lo había sido cuando los vio besando hace tiempo, yendo hacia un camino prohibido pero principalmente yéndose hacia lo desconocido, en un camino lleno de baches, resbalones y problemas-¡Pero si eso sucede no seria una vida buena para el…bebe-no sabía cuando la idea de bebes salieron al aire, pero ahora que ese camino se abrió Lori no quería verlo-nacerá para sufrir….y ellos sufrirán con el bebe-

.Luna se mordió su labio, sin recursos ni ideas, pero tal vez podía aflojar sus defensas.

-No lo sabremos hasta que suceda-

-Me gustaría nunca tomar ese riesgo-le dijo con frialdad, sintiendo que toda la conversación la mataría del enojo-Y no sé cómo puedes permitir que ellos hagan una estupidez como esta-

-¿Sabes?, ellos me recuerda a ti y a Bobby-

-No compares mi relación con la de ellos, esto es completamente diferente-le dijo sintiendo que iba a gritar en cualquier momento, paso de Luna, caminando

-¿Por qué?, Si los mirases entonces te darías cuenta de que son bastante parecidos, con todo y lo super empalagosos que pueden llegar a ser-

Un rubor entre el enojo y la vergüenza subió por su faz, su pulso se acelero.

-Porque mi relación con Bobby es sana y no tenemos que ocultarnos de las personas que conocemos, no nos tacharan de enfermos y no seremos rechazados por ello-

-Solo te digo que si los vieses cuando interactúan entre ellos, verías lo mucho que ambos se necesitan-

-¡No voy a seguir en esta absurda discusión!-le dijo, esta vez apartándola del camino, trotando hacia la casa, negándose a escuchar una palabra más de ella.

Pero Luna no la iba a dejar irse, no hasta que pueda tambalear la convicción de Lori con cualquier discurso que tenia a la mano, se lo debía tanto a Luan y a Lincoln.

-¡Si la vamos a tener y no te irás hasta que se me hayan agotado todas las opciones!-

-¡Esto es ridículo Luna!-se empezaba a desesperar, el aire en sus pulmones se sentía pesado, difícil de respirar y sus venas se hinchaban en su cuello y frente.

-¡No puedo dejar que los separes! ¡¿Ok?!-

-¡Van a ser más felices cuando se olviden de todo esto!, ¡con una vida normal, con una pareja normal!-le volvió a repetir y en este punto se sintió como una madre explicándole a un niño porque no tiene que meter un tenedor en el tomacorriente.

-¿Quieres verlos tristes otra vez?, ¿Quieres verlos sufrir otra vez?-

-Estas exagerando un ataque de hormonas y sentimientos confusos con algo parecido al amor de los cuentos Luna-le dijo, conteniéndose de lanzarle un buen y merecido grito, no porque no quisiera, sino porque atraer personas era lo último que quería.

-Tal vez pero eso el tiempo lo decidirá-

-¿Te das de lo que pasara si todo sale mal?-

-Tengo fe en ellos-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Porque se que ellos pueden ser felices!-Luna también se cansaba de esto, no supo cuando todo se quedo en silencio, el ruido del hogar se disminuyo hasta que en ese punto ya no era perceptible, de nuevo la sensación de incomodidad se instalo en ella

-¡ARGH!-gruño molesta, Luna no veía el final que verdaderamente tendría esto, un final lleno de tristeza.

Pero ahora, viendo a Luna mirándola con convicción, le hizo pensar que tal vez si había otro camino a un final distinto, uno donde verdaderamente podían ser felices, pero ese camino no parecía tan claro.

-Solo por favor, no les obligues a terminar-le suplico, ya cuando su ira y su enfado habían hibernado.

Lori la miro a los ojos con intensidad antes de marcharse de regreso a su hogar, un maremoto de emociones moviéndose de un lado al otro en su pecho con fuerza revolviendo todo lo que pensaba que tenía que hacer, al llegar las chicas se peleaban por la tele, una pequeña parte quiso que entre todas esas cabezas se encontrase ambos así por lo menos podía retrasar el castigo que les daría cuando todos estuviesen durmiendo, se subió las escaleras, el pasillo estaba despejado, un par de rastros de algo mojando el piso, esto era de todos los días así que Lori no le prestó mucha atención, abrió la puerta que pertenecía al cuarto de Luna y Luan y vio dentro.

Allí estaban, totalmente tendidos en la cama, Lori tenía que recordarse que eran demasiado chicos –en especial Lincoln—para pensar en esas cosas, aun con su madurez floreciendo a gran escala, eran muy jóvenes, pero no por ello iba a calmarse.

Por unos momentos siguió observándolos en silencio, Dios, eran tan empalagosos, ya podía imaginarse viéndose a los ojos durante largos prólogos de tiempos, abrazos fuertes, diciéndose cosas como " _Eres el amor de mi vida_ ", " _No sé qué haría sin ti_ ", " _Eres la alegría de mi vida_ ", sintió tanto ternura como nerviosismo por ellos.

Je.

Le recordaba un poco a Bobby y a ella en su primer año de noviazgo.

Y con ese pensamiento sabia que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, que dejarles seguir con algo tan arriesgado no solo conllevaría a su posible sufrimiento, sino que también causaría que toda su posición, todos sus pensamientos que defendió con firmeza se desmoronen.

Y todo por cumplir un capricho, nada nuevo en casa.

-" _Maldita seas Luna_ "-Insulto a su hermana, después de todos los disparates, todos los sin sentidos y una discusión de por medio, ella gano.

Lori dejaría que aquello siguiese floreciendo, con la vista enteramente en ellos para ver su evolución, para ser una guía en cualquier desastre.

Pero en lo que correspondía hablaría con ellos mañana.

A no ser que oyese ruidos raros, entonces tendría que intervenir y juraba que esa conversación se quedaría en fuego hasta que ambos sean mayores de edad.

Se fue a su habitación en solitario aprovechando el momento y antes de que pudiese apretar el botón de llamada, la cabeza castaña de Luna se asomo y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Lori la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-No los molestare mas, pero si algo sale mal !Tu! tendrás que arreglarlo-le volcó toda la responsabilidad a ella.

Y su hermana con una sonrisa que Lori pensaba que era por demás molesta le dijo:

-Yo solamente venia a disculparme, ya sabes por todas las locuras que dije y darte la razón, pero bueno, si es tu decisión-le dijo y la verdad es que había entrado para decirle que iba a ayudar a sus hermanos en todo lo que pudiera, pero ver su rostro abierto en indignación y sorpresa muda le hizo gracia-pero ¿Sabes? Ahora creo que necesito un lugar para dormir-

-No creo que te guste, entre que me suelo mover y Leni y su costumbre de hablar dormida-

-Maldición, tendré que dormir en la pequeña cama de Lincoln, no creo que hoy pueda dormir en mi habitación, sería algo incomodo-le contesto yéndose por donde vino pero deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta-Pero, eh….a mí me gusto pasar el tiempo contigo…¿Crees que podríamos salir alguna otra vez?-

Lori lo pensó, aun estaba enojada por Luna, pero con todo lo que paso lo hizo a un lado, pero de nuevo suspiro y decidió olvidarse de aquello, vaya que sentía que estaba madurando solo ese día.

Llamo a su novio y decidió dejar que el estrés y el enojo de hace tiempo se desvaneciera.

* * *

Estaban absolutamente cómodos, si fuese por ellos solo saldrían para comer, Lincoln acaricio suavemente el cabello de su hermana con la cabeza depositada en su pecho, todo mientras veían la ventana, el sol descendía como una estrella caída, lentamente dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, no podía entender como algo tan fuera de su personalidad fuese tan relajante si tenía a su hermana a un lado.

Ella en respuesta se movía inquieta, Lincoln sabia que algo le pasaba, ella siempre se frotaba mas hacia el como si fuese un gato, pero esta vez tenía algo metido en la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No-le respondió para luego añadir rápidamente-Es solo que no quiero que te vayas todavía-

Lincoln le entendía cada vez era mas difícil saber que no podían estar en paz, la presencia de Lori era más tensa y pesada conforme el tiempo pasaba, pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar y ser cuidadosos, aun mas ahora que las cosas parecían funcionar.

-Yo también te extraño cuando te vas-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el momento tan embarazoso que estaba protagonizando, solo ella podía sacar un lado tan meloso fuera de su carácter, ella se rio suavemente y Lincoln podía jurar –como lo hacía en ese instante—que era la risa más hermosa que había conocido, una risa tan sincera, viniendo directo del alma, era diferente a sus risas a causa de bromas, era una risa llena de amor venida directamente desde lo profundo de su alma, una risa que iluminaba sus días, una risa que prometía llevarse sus problemas y era capaz de alegrar sus propio espíritu.

Sintió una ola de calor acompañado de vergüenza al oírse pensar aquello, era tan vergonzoso como sincero a fin de cuentas.

Y luego de un silencio tranquilos que los hizo dormitar Luan hablo, con voz suave pregunto-¿Y ahora que Lincoln?, ¿Qué haremos después?-

Abrió su boca listo para lanzar cualquier idea, una que resuelva todos los problemas que los perseguían, pero no podía, su conciencia divagaba entre el aroma de Luan, la comodidad, la sensación de frio y calor, todo esas sensaciones hicieron una alianza para hacerlo dormitar.

-No lo se Luan-le dijo, acto siguiente de su boca salieron palabras que no pensaba decirlas tan pronto-Creo que todo lo que nos queda es disfrutar los momentos, incluso este-

La chica mira a su hermano con preocupación antes de soltarlos y dejar que el viento lleve todos los malos pensamientos, cerró los ojos, sin soltar ni un segundo a su hermano que le brindaba la sensación de calidez y seguridad que nunca, su conciencia se ahogo en un mar de oscuridad relajante y el mundo volvió a estar tranquilo.

Lincoln se quedo todo el tiempo despierto, hasta que finalmente sus ojos ardían, pero tenia que quedarse hasta que su celular sonase.

El mundo se volvió borroso, su cuerpo dejo de pelear y la fragancia en el olor de su hermana lo fulmino, para Lincoln, el mundo también cayo en una oscuridad reconfortante.

No fueron a cenar, el celular sonó, pero no fue oído finalmente sin batería se apago, la luz del sol finalmente dio paso a la noche dejando solo silencio y oscuridad, el futuro seguía siendo confuso y con sorpresa para ambos, el peso, la angustia y los pensamientos al igual que esta historia llego a su fin.

* * *

 **Y como dice en la historia, fin, eso fue todo, Lori nunca aceptara del todo la relacion de sus hermanos pero dejara que siga su curso, todas a pesar de su preocupación e intentos de saber que pasaba nunca lo sabran gracias a Lori,, siento la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
